


Summer Camp

by smil3x



Series: Summer Camp [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Love, M/M, Summer, Summer Camp, miłość, obóz, przyjaciele
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smil3x/pseuds/smil3x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Żałujesz tego?</p><p>-Oszalałeś? Gdybym żałował tych ostatnich czternastu dni, byłbym idiotą. Nie byłbym w stanie żałować czegoś, co dawało mi bezgraniczne szczęście.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dzień 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć! To moja pierwsza praca, którą publikuję na tej domenie, więc mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!

-Nie, nie, nie, nie -jęknąłem niezadowolony, kiedy ujrzałem mnóstwo drewnianych domków w środku lasu, autobusów i samochodów. Każda osoba taszczyła za sobą ogromny bagaż, który musiał być wystarczający na następne dwa tygodnie. Na twarzy wielu osób widniał uśmiech - niestety, nie na mojej.

Rodzice niektórych żegnały się ze swoimi dziećmi, a ja naburmuszony ruszyłem w kierunku szeregu, gdzie mieli nas pogrupować.

-Cześć wam, jestem Scott i razem z moją przyjaciółką Alison będziemy się o was troszczyli przez następne dwa tygodnie! Główną opiekunką obozu jest pani Richardson -zawołał dosyć młody chłopak, który wyglądał na mniej więcej 25 lat. -Witamy w Green Hills!

Rozległy się wiwaty osób zgromadzonych. Ludzie klaskali, gwizdali i cieszyli się. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co może być w tym obozie ciekawego.

-Będziecie podzieleni na pięć niezależnych grup. Czerwoni, zieloni, niebiescy, żółci, pomarańczowi -Alison uniosła w górę kolory bandan o wymienionych wcześniej kolorach. -Na głównym placu tuż przy wejściu do stołówki -teraz pokazała w stronę wielkiego budynku -na tablicy jest rozpiska zajęć dla poszczególnych ekip!

Nazwała nas ekipami? Czy może być coś gorszego?

-Jesteście drugą turą obozowiczów, więc w waszych grupach jest już kilka osób. Próbowaliśmy was dzielić w jak najbardziej zróżnicowany sposób, abyście mogli zawrzeć nowe przyjaźnie -wyjaśnił Scott, a ja przewróciłem oczami. Czemu muszę być w tak nudnym miejscu? Dlaczego nie wysłano mnie na Hawaje?! To byłyby wakacje. A nie jakieś miejsce opuszczone przez Boga gdzie na dodatek nie ma zasięgu. Czym ja zawiniłem?

-Zaraz każdy zostanie przydzielony do swojej grupy i otrzymacie numery domków, w których spędzicie następne dwa tygodnie -wyjaśniła dziewczyna, przesadnie się uśmiechając.

Zaczęło robić się wielkie zamieszanie. Spoglądałem na różne osoby, które krzyczą do siebie, że są w tych samych "ekipach". Obym ja nie został wciśnięty do bandy bezmózgich komputerowców, którzy nie potrafią rozmawiać o niczym innym jak o procesorach. Zdecydowanie wolałbym rozmawiać o wszystkim innym.

Podszedłem jako jeden z ostatnich do Alison, która poprosiła mnie o podanie danych. Po sprawdzeniu długiej listy podała mi czerwony kawałek materiału.

-Miej go zawsze przy sobie, najlepiej w widocznym miejscu -powiedziała, nadal się uśmiechając, a ja przytaknąłem, aby mieć święty spokój. -Twój domek to numer 43, twój współlokator już na ciebie czeka. Około 18 będzie kolacja.

Bez entuzjazmu ruszyłem w stronę długich rzędów z drewnianymi, małymi domkami. Znalezienie tego, w którym aktualnie miałem się zatrzymać, nie było jakimś wyczynem, ale trochę się nachodziłem.

Wszędzie było mnóstwo ludzi, byli głośno i zagradzali całe przejście, ale jakoś się udało. Biały, duży numer 43 widniał na drewnie, a ja westchnąłem. Wspiąłem się szybko po drewnianych schodkach na małą werandę.

Nie wiem, czy byłem gotowy otworzyć drzwi do mojego aktualnego lokum, ale gdy to zrobiłem, wiedziałem na sto procent, że to nie wypali. Wystarczyły mi sekundy, żeby to do mnie doszło.

Na jednym łóżku siedział chłopak z papierosem pomiędzy wargami, a wokół niego był taki bałagan, że niemal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że jedna osoba mogła to zrobić. Z jego telefonu, do którego podłączony został przenośny głośnik, wypływała głośna muzyka, która raniła moje uszy.

Podczas gdy ja stałem ze sporą torbą, mulat spoglądał na mnie z wielkim rozbawieniem.

-Oh jak miło, mam kumpla z drużyny! -zawołał wraz ze zbytnim entuzjazmem i pomachał do mnie swoją czerwoną bandaną. Posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami. -Rozgość się.

Rzuciłem torbę obok łóżka i podszedłem do okna, które otworzyłem na oścież.

-Jestem Zayn, jeśli cię to interesuje, a ty? Może jesteś niemy? -zapytał zainteresowany moją osobą.

-Jestem Liam i wyjaśnijmy sobie na początku kilka ważnych spraw -powiedziałem władczo, co wywołało uśmiech u chłopaka. -Nie ma palenia w środku, wychodź na zewnątrz.

-Wtedy mnie złapią, chyba nie chcesz, żeby to zrobili -stwierdził leniwie, przesuwając po mnie ciemnymi oczami.

-Mam to gdzieś, nie chce, żebyś palił w środku -odparłem, podchodząc do niego. Czekał co zrobię, ale ja tylko wyciszyłem całkowicie muzykę, na co jęknął.

-Chyba żartujesz! -zawołał oburzony do granic możliwości. -Nie pozbawiaj mnie prawa do muzyki. To nie fair.

-Nie robię tego, po prostu chce teraz w ciszy porozmawiać -mówię obojętnym tonem. -Muzyka mi odpowiada, chociaż jedno co jest cywilizowane w tym średniowiecznym, pozbawionym zasięgu, miejscu. Ale nie przesadzaj z decybelami i uprzedzam, że nie nie lubię heavy metalu.

-Okay szefie -zasalutował mi niczym w wojsku. Wiedziałem, że i tak nie będzie się stosował do moich próśb, ale zawsze warto spróbować. Może okaże choć trochę współczucia i będzie miły. -Jeszcze jakieś specjalne życzenia?

-Tak, nie denerwuj mnie.

Po jego minie mogłem wiedzieć tylko jedno.

_To będą ciężkie dwa tygodnie._


	2. dzień 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział drugi, dzień drugi. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba x

Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że wstawanie może być takie okropne. Raczej nigdy nie miałem takich problemów, oczywiście aż do teraz. Ten pieprzony obóz działał na mnie jak płachta na byka. Byłem rozdrażniony i do tego jeszcze mój współlokator, który był najbardziej irytującym stworzeniem na całym świecie. Nie dosyć tego, że zajmował łazienkę niemiłosiernie długo to jeszcze rodzice chyba go nie nauczyli, do czego służy klucz, a przez to ja przez przypadek wtargnąłem do łazienki, gdzie on brał prysznic i nie, nie było to czymś zabawnym, ale Zayn nabijał się z tego przez całe śniadanie i cały czas mi to wypominał.

Później mieliśmy coś w rodzaju integracji, ponieważ poszliśmy nad brzeg jeziora, gdzie znajdowała się mała plaża, która została zapewne zrobiona, aby obozowicze mogli poczuć się niczym na Majorce.

Nienawidziłem tego miejsca jak cholera.

Usiadłem najdalej od wody w cieniu wysokiego drzewa, ponieważ upał był niemiłosierny, a cień, który rzucała korona drzewa, dawała kojący chłód. Rozglądałem się przez chwilę w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ucieczki lub chociaż minimalnej rozrywki. Jedyne co znalazłem to dziewczęta ubrane w skąpe stroje kąpielowe opalające się na obozowych leżakach. Eksponowały swoje ciała, a mi naprawdę to odpowiadało.

W zasadzie można tutaj wytrzymać - pomyślałem i wtedy usiadł obok mnie mulat o brązowych oczach.

-Czemu uciekasz podglądaczu? -zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie w moją stronę, a ja tylko westchnąłem. Na moje nieszczęście dwójka jakichś kolesi to usłyszała i momentalnie nazwanie mnie "podglądaczem" wzbudziło sensacje.

-Hej, jestem Chris -przedstawił się jeden z nich i przysiadł bliżej nas.

-Zayn, a ten maruda to mój współlokator Liam -powiedział pogodnie. Zaczęli niewinnie rozmawiać, ale i tak dobrze wiedziałem, że sprowadza się to do jednego.

-O co chodziło z tym podglądaczem? Usłyszałem to przypadkiem -ten Chris działa mi na nerwy. Niech nie interesuje się nie swoimi sprawami.

-Sprawy prywatne -wzruszył ramionami Zayn i kompletnie nie miał zamiaru mnie ośmieszyć, co było naprawdę czymś dziwnym.

-Wyczuwam w tym jakieś stosunki pomiędzy wami -stwierdził bezczelnie ten dupek.

-Co masz przez to na myśli? -prawie warknąłem, patrząc na niego z wściekłością w oczach.

-Nic, po prostu pomyślałem, że jesteś gejem i.. -nawet nie mógł skończyć, bo pięść Zayna spotkała się z jego nosem. Z ust Chrisa wydobył się stłumiony jęk i przekleństwo.

Długo nie trzeba było czekać na rewanż, ponieważ chłopak rzucił się na mulata i zaczęło się robić naprawdę groźnie. Jak na złość nigdzie nie było opiekunów, którzy powinni czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem. Do akcji wkroczyłem ja i nieznane mi osoby. Odciągnęli Chrisa, a ja zatrzymałem Zayn'a przed zamordowaniem tego idioty.

-Spokojnie Zayn -patrzyłem mu w oczy i przez chwilę poczułem się, jakbym go zahipnotyzował, ponieważ zaraz po moich słowach jego mięśnie się rozluźniły. -Coś cię boli?

-Nie, ale zepsuł moje włosy -prychnął i automatycznie zaczął poprawiać postawione na żelu włosy. Stłumiłem swój śmiech, a on spojrzał na mnie gniewnie. -Masz coś do moich włosów?

-Nie, są świetne, ale musimy iść coś zrobić z twoim łukiem brwiowym -stwierdziłem, przyglądając się rozcięciu. Niepostrzeżenie przeszliśmy na główny plac i skierowaliśmy się do biura pani Richardson, która na pewno coś zaradzi.

Zapukałem, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Ponowiłem próbę, znowu na marne. Nacisnąłem klamkę, a drzwi stanęły przed nami otworem.

-Liam ty chuliganie, chyba nie chcesz tam wejść bez pozwolenia -zaczął nabijać się Zayn, a ja posłałem mu jednoznaczne spojrzenie.

-Komuś chyba wrócił dobry humor -odgryzłem się szybko i popchnąłem chłopaka delikatnie do przodu.

-Ty brutalu! -zawołał i zaczął się śmiać z własnej głupoty. Resztkami sił próbowałem powstrzymać uśmiech, ale musiałem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że to akurat mu się udało.

-Siedź cicho i czekaj na swoje wybawienie -odparłem i zacząłem szukać apteczki po całym biurze.

Wszędzie było mnóstwo papierów, a na ścianach wisiały różne dyplomy i certyfikaty. Szybko zacząłem otwierać kolejne szafki. Po krótkim czasie natrafiłem na szafkę wypełnioną mnóstwem bandaży, tabletek przeciwbólowych, jakimiś strzykawkami i naprawdę nie chciałem wiedzieć, po co one na obozie młodzieżowym. Wyjąłem wodę utlenioną i wacik.

-Jaki bohaterski -stwierdził z zadowoleniem Zayn, kiedy stanąłem przed nim.

-Po prostu nie chce, żebyś umarł przez zakażenie -wzruszyłem beznamiętnie ramionami.

-To tylko rozcięcie, bywało gorzej -odparł spokojnie i przyglądał się jak wacik zbliża się do jego twarzy.

-Czemu go uderzyłeś? -spytałem i zacząłem starannie przemywać jego ranę.

-Bo chciał cię obrazić -powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

-I w związku z tym, co? -zapytałem patrząc w jego oczy.

_-Tylko ja mam prawo cię obrażać._


	3. dzień 3

Obudził mnie lekki powiew wiatru, który muskał moją twarz. Przez chwilę kompletnie zatraciłem się w letnim wiaterku i nie myślałem o całym świecie, ale wtedy idealna bańka pękła i do moich nozdrzy doszedł niemiły zapach dymu papierosowego.

Wróciłem na ziemię.

-Zayn co ja ci mówiłem o paleniu -jęknąłem i zmarszczyłem czoło. Otworzyłem powoli zaspane oczy. Chwilę zajęło mi przyzwyczajenie się do jasności. Zobaczyłem mulata siedzącego na parapecie przy otwartym oknie.

-Jestem prawie na zewnątrz -stwierdził spoglądając na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie miałem siły na żadne sprzeczki więc po prostu wstałem z zamiarem przygotowania się na dzisiejszy dzień.

Dzisiejszego dnia śniadanie było całkiem znośne, a Zayn rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną na temat artykułów do włosów, które według nich są najlepsze. Odpowiadało mi, że miałem chwilę na oczyszczenie umysłu, ale kiedy tylko wyszliśmy przed stołówkę Zayn zaczął nawijać do mnie na temat historii jakiegoś psa, którego jego znajomi znaleźli na autostradzie.

Jak to możliwe, że raz jest taki rozgadany, a chwilę później nic nie mówi i nie uda ci się z niego wyciągnąć? Zagadka ludzkości.

-Cześć wam -nagle na podest weszła opiekunka naszej "ekipy". -Czerwoni, dzisiaj pojedziemy do zaprzyjaźnionej stadniny!

Zayn w ciągu sekundy zamilkł.

Uniosłem pytająco brew, a on spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przerażeniem.

-Coś się stało? -zapytałem podejrzliwie, a ten wziął głęboki oddech.

-Konie są straszne -powiedział poważnie, a ja zachichotałem.

-Bądź twardzielem, pomogę Ci ujarzmić te dzikie bestie -odparłem bohatersko, a on tylko posłał mi krzywy uśmiech.

Wsiedliśmy do żółtego autobusu i cały czas musiałem wyjaśniać Zayn'owi, że koń nie zrobi mu krzywdy, ale mulat i tak w to nie wierzył.

Kiedy instruktor podawał nam różne wskazówki dotyczące jazdy, Malik chował się za mną jak dziecko, które myśli, że go nie zauważą.

Nie rozumiem tego nieuzasadnionego strachu przed zwierzętami, ale wolę się nie wtrącać, bo przecież każdy ma jakieś dziwne fobie, które naprawdę ciężko przezwyciężyć. Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia.

Każdy z nas otrzymał stroje do jazdy konnej i od razu gdy wróciliśmy każdemu z nas przydzielili konia.

-Nauczę cię jeździć -położyłem dłoń na ramieniu mulata, ale ten tylko się wzdrygnął.

-To nie o to chodzi -powiedział cicho patrząc na boks z klaczą o izabelowatej maści. Moja klacz była gniada. Obie śliczne.

-Więc o co? Nie rozumiem -westchnąłem zrezygnowany, a on nadal patrzył prosto na klacz, jakby chciał wypalić w niej dziurę swoim spojrzeniem.

-Ja umiem jeździć, po prostu mam złe wspomnienia -na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas, a ja szturchnąłem go łokciem.

-Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś taką księżniczką, która boi się zwierzątek -zaśmiałem się cicho, bo jedyne co chciałem to podejść go w wyrafinowany sposób.

Jak się spodziewałem jego urażona duma dała o sobie znać i z nienaturalnie wysoko uniesioną brodą poszedł po klacz, którą wyprowadził w stronę wielkiej łąki gdzie kilka osób już świetnie się bawiło, a reszta uczyła się z instruktorem jak krok po kroku postępować z koniem.

Zayn nadal dumny jak paw wsiadł na klacz, a ja szybko poszedłem w jego ślady nie chcąc zostać w tyle. Rodzice zawsze zabierali mnie na przejażdżki konne na małą farmę, na którą chętnie jeździłem.

Jednak wielka odwaga Malik'a zniknęła równie szybko co się pojawiła.

-Liam pomóż mi -popatrzył na mnie desperacko. Nasze konie stały spokojnie, łeb przy łbie i nawet nie ruszaliśmy się na milimetr.

-Stoisz Zayn, nic ci się nie stanie -pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową.

-Boje się, że spadnę jak ostatnim razem, gdy jeździłem z siostrami -jęknął i wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które nie wie co się dzieje wokoło, jakby zgubił się w centrum handlowym i desperacko chciał wybawienia.

Wyobraziłem sobie małego Zayn'a, który spada z konia i zaczyna płakać. Wtedy zmięknąłem, ponieważ był taki bezbronny.

-Nie spadniesz -posłałem mu krzepiący uśmiech.

-A jeśli tak? -nadal dramatyzował.

-To ta klacz będzie miała do czynienia ze mną -odpowiedziałem udawanie groźnym tonem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zarys uśmiechu.

-Na pewno nie spadnę?

-Będę się tobą opiekował -puściłem mu oczko i wyciągnąłem rękę, aby przybić z nim żółwika.

*

Wieczorem rozmyślałem w domku tuż po kolacji. W tle leciał rockowy zespół, który Zayn bardzo zachwalał i przyznałem mu rację w myślach. Zapowiadał się naprawdę miły wieczór po tak wyczerpującym dniu, jaki spędził w towarzystwie swojego nowego kumpla, który już nie wydawał się być taki irytujący jak wcześniej.

-Chodźmy się przejść -nagle wypowiedział Zayn, a ja otworzyłem mozolnie oczy i przekręciłem głowę w stronę mulata.

-Zwariowałeś -skomentowałem krótko jego pomysł, a ten wstał i wręcz rzucił się na mój materac.

-Chodź, będzie fajnie! Nikt się przecież nie dowie -wyszeptał konspiracyjnie do mojego ucha.

Zaśmiałem się rozbawiony jego szalonym pomysłem, ale w końcu uległem i niepostrzeżenie wymyknęliśmy się do lasu przez drewniane ogrodzenie, a raczej dwie belki, które wyznaczały granicę, w której mogliśmy przebywać w ciągu dnia. No właśnie, jest po ciszy nocnej, a my wyszliśmy poza teren obozu.

Nikt nas nie zauważył, kiedy szliśmy jakaś ścieżką pomiędzy drzewami, które widać w świetle księżyca.

Stanęliśmy dopiero jakieś 20 minut później, kiedy Zayn znalazł powalone drzewo niedaleko brzegu jeziora. Usiadłem szybko obok niego i zauważyłem, że jesteśmy praktycznie po drugiej stronie jeziora, a nasz obóz w oddali rzuca lekką, jasną poświatę.

Zayn sztruchnął mnie w ramię i wyrwał z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem na niego, a później na paczkę papierosów, którą wyciągnął w moją stronę.

-Nie, dziękuję -wymamrotałem i wróciłem do rozglądania się po okolicy.

-Nie bądź takim świętym Liam, przecież to tylko jeden papieros -zaśmiał się chłopak o czekoladowych oczach.

-Jestem asertywny -chciałem urwać temat, ale Zayn nie miał zamiaru tego kończyć. Namawiał mnie jeszcze przez jakiś czas aż uległem, aby po prostu dał mi spokój.

-Nigdy więcej nie będę z tobą palił, rozumiesz? -spojrzałem na niego gniewnie, a ten po prostu uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

Podobał mi się jego uśmiech. Lubiłem, kiedy był szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty.

Zapalił mojego papierosa i zaciągnąłem się dymem. Poczułem lekkie drapanie w gardle i nie wydało mi się to jakoś specjalnie fajne.

-Muszę cię trochę zepsuć, bo co by był za mnie współlokator gdybym tego nie zrobił? -zaśmiał się, a ja wyczułem rozbawienie w jego głosie. -Na razie dobrze mi idzie.

Czy on potrafi namówić mnie do wszystkiego?


	4. dzień 4

Moje oczy otworzyły się i zaatakowało je jaskrawe światło. Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, aby oczy się przyzwyczaiły, kiedy już bez problemu mogłem patrzeć na świat sięgnąłem niemrawo po telefon, który spoczywał spokojnie na szafce nocnej podłączony do ładowarki. Sprawdziłem godzinę i upewniając się, że jest naprawdę wcześnie, westchnąłem. Nigdy nie byłem rannym ptaszkiem, a dzisiejszego dnia wstałem naprawdę bez problemu i do tego byłem naprawdę wypoczęty.

Postanowiłem powoli zacząć się zbierać, w końcu nie pozostało mi nic innego. Wstałem i podszedłem cicho do mojej dużej torby, aby nie obudzić śpiącego spokojnie Zayn'a.

Wybrałem zwykłą białą koszulkę oraz szare jeansy po czym ruszyłem do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Nadal czułem na sobie zapach papierów, które wczoraj paliłem razem z moim współlokatorem, podczas naszej nielegalnej wyprawy poza teren obozowiska.

Umyłem dokładnie zęby i gotowy wyszedłem z małego pomieszczenia. Malik nadal spał, a ja wziąłem bandane i przywiązałem na pasku przy spodniach aby luźno zwisała w dół.

Po tym otworzyłem okno, aby przewietrzyć trochę pokój. Rześkie powietrze uderzyło moją twarz, a ja uśmiechnęłam się głupio do samego siebie. Zapach lasu wpadł do pokoju i rozbudził mulata leżącego w bardzo dziwnej pozycji na jednoosobowym łóżku.

-Dzień dobry, jak się spało? -zapytałem patrząc jak się przeciąga. Wyglądał jak kot. Zaczął się podnosić, ale nagle opadł bezwładnie na łóżko. Wyglądało to trochę jakby w ciągu sekundy umarł, ale jego jęk przywołał mnie do rzeczywistości.

-Jeszcze godzina -wymamrotał jakby to była jakaś prośba żebym go później obudził.

-Powinieneś się zbierać, bo w twoim tempie i tak się spóźnimy -zaśmiałem się, kiedy zakopał się jeszcze bardziej pod białą pościelą.

-Co dzisiaj mamy? -zapytał pół przytomny chłopak. Jego głos był stłumiony.

-Nie wiem, nie patrzyłem wczoraj. Skupiłem się raczej na twojej fobii do koni -odpowiedziałem na co odpowiedział uniesieniem dłoni w górę i pokazaniem mi środkowego palca.

Po jakichś pięciu minutach Zayn leniwie wstał z łóżka i mozolnym krokiem poszedł do łazienki oczywiście wcześniej wbijając kilka razy palec w moje biedne żebra.

Dzisiaj wyrobił się trochę szybciej niż ostatnim razem i opuścił łazienkę z ułożonymi włosami, jednak ku mojemu niezadowoleniu nie miał na sobie nic poza bokserkami.

Moj wzrok na dłuższą chwilę spoczął na jego lekko zarysowanym brzuchu, ale szybko odwróciłem wzrok nie wiedząc co to w ogóle miało znaczyć.

-Wiesz, że możesz się ubrać w łazience i nie narażać mnie na oglądanie tego wszystkiego -powiedziałem marszcząc lekko nos. Patrzyłem w jego oczy walcząc z chęcią spojrzenia trochę niżej choć to było bardzo kuszące.

Ogarnij się Liam.

-Wybacz, ale muszę znaleźć coś innego do ubrania, bo nie założę t-shirtu -oznajmił jakby to było czymś normalnym.

-Co w nim złego? -uniosłem pytająco brew, a on posłał mi zirytowane spojrzenie.

-Zepsuje moje włosy! Potrzebuje koszuli -odpowiedział cierpliwie, a ja po prostu się zaśmiałem. Pokręciłem głową w niedowierzaniu, że ktoś może mieć taką obsesję na punkcie włosów. Choć trzeba było przyznać, że jego fryzura zawsze była idealna i zachwycająca.

Zaczął wyrzucać ze swojej torby wszystkie ubrania. W ciągu minuty nasz domek zmienił się nie do poznania. Wyglądał jakby przeszedł w nim huragan.

Zayn wydał z siebie przerażony pisk, który był niesamowicie zbliżony do kobiecego.

-Zgaduje, że nie zabrałeś żadnej koszuli -zaśmiałem się patrząc na niego bezczelnie.

-Jasne! Ciesz się z cierpienia innych! -zmroził mnie swoim czekoladowym spojrzeniem i wtedy przyszło mi na myśl coś absurdalnego.

-Wyglądasz jak czekolada -powiedziałem bez zastanowienia, a jego złość się powiększyła.

-Czy ty sobie ze mnie kurwa żartujesz?! -wstał niezadowolony i wyrzucił przesadnie ręce w górę.

-Nie, ale możesz wziąć moją koszulę -powiedziałem chcąc załagodzić sytuację. Podszedł do mojej torby i wyjął z niej koszule w czarno niebieską kratę na co uśmiechnął się wesoło. -Może jakieś dziękuję?

-Chciałbyś rasisto -posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie i założył na siebie moją koszulę. Później jeszcze ubrał obcisłe czarne rurki, które wyglądały nieziemsko na jego idealnie chudych nogach.

-Chodźmy już na to śniadanie, zgłodniałem -ogłosiłem, a ten tylko skinął głową i gdy tylko zabrał swoją bandane po czym ruszył za mną na zewnątrz. Zakluczyłem drzwi i schowałem klucz w kieszeni wiedząc, że u mnie są one milion razy bezpieczniejsze niż u mulata idącego obok mnie.

Weszliśmy do stołówki jak zwykle ostatni, bo przecież to już było rutyną przez te kilka dni.

Zayn wskazał na wolne miejsca obok jakichś chłopaków więc tam właśnie się udaliśmy.

W trakcie jedzenia przeze mnie kanapki z serem i pomidorem rozległ się głośny głos głównej opiekunki - pani R jak to mieli w zwyczaju mawiać uczestnicy obozu. W rzeczywistości była naprawdę miłą, starszą kobietą. Jednak nie tym razem. Jej ostry ton mnie przeraził, a do tego treść jej wypowiedzi.

-Malik i Payne proszę się stawić za pięć minut w moim biurze.

Spojrzałem na Zayna w tym samym momencie co on na mnie. Jego źrenice były lekko powiększone.

-Mamy przerąbane -powiedział, a ja wiedziałem, że miał całkowitą rację.

Wstaliśmy szybko i odprowadzeni zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami innych osób wyszliśmy ze stołówki. Skierowaliśmy się w do biura, a strach targał naszymi wnętrznościami.

Zapukałem cicho i usłyszałem ciche zaproszenie wiec otworzyłem drzwi i przepuściłem Zayn'a.

Pani Richardson wskazała na dwa krzesła przed jej biurkiem więc usiedliśmy nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej jej podpaść. Byliśmy teraz jak dwie bezbronne owieczki, a ona była głodnym wilkiem i za chwilę miała czekać nas śmierć.

-Więc chłopcy myślę, że wiecie o co mi chodzi -posłała nam znaczące spojrzenia.

-Zależy -powiedział niepewnie Zayn jakby była jeszcze szansa, że nie będziemy mieć kłopotów.

-Więc chodzi mi o wasz wczorajszy spacer poza granice obozowiska -wyjaśniła patrząc na nas pustym wzrokiem. -Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że muszę wyciągnąć z tego konsekwencje?

-To się więcej nie powtórzy proszę pani -chciałem to jakoś wyjaśnić, ale nawet na to nie pozwoliła.

-Oh mam taką nadzieję, myślę, że jeśli pomożecie jutro w kuchni za karę nic wam się nie stanie, a może i wyjdzie wam na dobre i na zawsze zapamiętacie, że regulamin po coś obowiązuje -powiedziała poważnie i to było tyle. Nie pozwoliła nam się wytłumaczyć ani nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu odesłała nas na zajęcia.

Gdy tylko wyszliśmy spojrzałem na Zayna gniewnie. Cała ta chora sytuacja była tylko i wyłącznie z jego winy.

-To wszystko twoja wina! -warknąłem wkurzony do granic możliwości.

-Oczywiście! Mogłeś się nie zgadzać skoro jesteś taki mądry! -prawie krzyknął po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł obrażony. Pieprzony idiota.

Wiedziałem od początku, że z nie wytrzymam z tym świrem.


	5. dzień 5

Któż by pomyślał, że zostanę obudzony w tak okropny sposób. Szturchanie nie ustało, kiedy wmawiałem sobie, że tylko mi się wydaje, że ktoś mnie dotyka. Co więcej, siła którą ktoś do tego używał zwiększyła się dwukrotnie. Postanowiłem, że nie będę wybuchał złością, ale kiedy otworzyłem oczy i nadal ogarniała mnie ciemność chciałem jakoś męsko warknąć żeby dany osobnik gotował się do ucieczki, ale zamiast tego wyszedł mi jakiś dziecięcy jęk niezadowolenia.

Kilka sekund zajęło mi zorientowanie się, że na moim łóżku siedzi Zayn, a lewa strona jego twarzy była lekko oświetlona blaskiem księżyca. Już chciałem zapytać czy coś się stało, ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

-Spadaj z mojego łóżka -powiedziałem zachrypniętym głosem, który przeciął głęboką ciszę nocy.

-Przepraszam -wymamrotał pod nosem, a mnie aż zabrakło powietrza.

Kto jak kto, ale Zayn Malik nie przeprasza. On zrobiłby wszystko, ale nie to.

-Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem? -zapytałem, bo to niemożliwe żebym się nie przesłyszał.

-Przepraszam za to, że przeze mnie mamy kłopoty -wypowiedział to równie cicho, a moje emocje oszalały. Byłem w zasadzie dumny z tego idioty, że był w stanie tak po prostu przepraszać mnie w środku nocy. Nie byłem w stanie mu tego nie darować.

-Zayn, jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć to nie sepleń do siebie -odpowiedziałem żeby tylko się z nim podroczyć. Wziął głęboki oddech.

-Przepraszam, że byłem dla ciebie dupkiem, a to wszystko co się działo to mo.. -przerwał widząc jak próbuje ukryć uśmiech pod moją poważną miną. Zayn od razu wiedział co się działo. -Ty cholerny manipulancie! Słyszałeś za pierwszym razem!

-Oczywiście, że tak Zayn. Nie jestem głuchy -zaśmiałem się cicho, a ten uderzył mnie w ramię lekko. -Miło, że mnie przepraszasz.

-Więc.. Misiak na zgodę? -zapytał już wesołym tonem widząc, że mój humor uległ diametralnie poprawie.

Przygryzłem wargę i podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Delikatnie objąłem chłopaka, a on niczym jakieś magiczne pnącze oplótł swoje kończyny wokół mnie i przycisnął do siebie tak mocno, że zabrakło mi tchu. Oparłem głowę o jego ramię, a w mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że jest mi naprawdę wygodnie i nie chcę się ruszać. Jednak sen okazał się dużo silniejszy niż ja.

Ziewnąłem w koszulkę współlokatora.

-Dobra Zayn. Wszystko świetnie, ale nadal nie mogę zrozumieć czemu obudziłeś w środku nocy? Nie mogłeś poczekać do rana?

-Liam, chyba nie myślisz, że tak bez powodu przestanę cię denerwować.

***

Pomoc w kuchni była najgorszym pomysłem na jaki mógł ktokolwiek wpaść. Przecież powszechnie wiadomo, że facet w kuchni jest równoznaczny z wielkim wybuchem lub chociażby spaleniem kilku garnków.

Tak też sądziły kucharki, które dzień w dzień przygotowały posiłki dla całego obozu.

Kiedy tylko pojawiliśmy się w ich królestwie zaczęły debatować co bezpiecznie będzie nam powierzyć. Tak więc skonczyliśmy z nożami i warzywami, które musieliśmy pokroić. Oczywiście nie mogło się to odbyć bez zwyczajowego, głupiego docinka Zayna, który stwierdził bardzo poważnie, że to niebezpieczne dawać mi nóż, kiedy on jest w pobliżu i zaczął naprawdę wyolbrzymiać udawany strach względem mnie. Nie miałem zamiaru nawet tego komentować.

Usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach i zaczęło się mozolne krojenie przerywane co jakiś czas mruczeniem Zayna, który nucił pod nosem różne piosenki.

-Kroisz bardzo nierówno -rzuciłem żartobliwie, ale oczywiście Zayn nie byłby sobą bez jego dramatycznej postawy.

-Co powiedziałeś? -spytał z niedowierzaniem. Wciągnął powietrze do swoich płuc i przestał na chwilę oddychać.

-Powiedziałem, że nie umiesz kroić marchewki, czekoladko -odparłem patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się trochę.

-Czy ty nazwałeś mnie znowu w ten pieprzony, rasistowski sposób?! -warknął w moją stronę, ale nadal nie zwrócił na nas uwagi zajętych plotkowaniem kobiet.

-Tak, czekoladko -powiedziałem odważnie i wydawało by się że za chwilę dojdzie do morderstwa. Wyobraziłem sobie nagłówki w gazetach.

"Młody chłopak zamordował swojego kolegę na obozie młodzieżowym"

Nastąpiła zbyt duża cisza pomiędzy nami.

-Ty mały, cholerny, nieznośny dupku! -nastąpił wybuch niczym wielkiego wulkanu. W ciągu sekundy w moją stronę poleciała cebula, która chwilę wcześniej leżała nietknięta na stole. -Masz i płacz suko!

-Tak się bawimy? -zaśmiałem się i wycelowałem prosto w jego czoło paprykę.

Tak się zaczęło. Obrzucaliśmy się tym co mieliśmy akurat pod ręką i przezywaliśmy się co niemiara. Kucharki nie wiedziały co zrobić i dopiero, kiedy zabrakło nam amunicji przestaliśmy. Byliśmy cali w mące, różnych sosach i innych niezidentyfikowanych maziach.

Musiałem stwierdzić, że to naprawdę była wojna roku. Już mieliśmy przyjąć na klaty krzyki od wszystkich, kiedy dostrzegłem pudełko, które miało być dopełnieniem wszystkiego. Dyskretnie wziąłem do ręki moje ostatnie pociski. Jedna z kucharek to dostrzegła i posłała mi spojrzenie mówiące, że mam nawet nie myśleć o tym czego pragnąłem. Nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na te ostrzegające spojrzenia, które wręcz krzyczały, że będziemy mieć wielkie kłopoty.

-Zayn wiesz, że podobno jajka świetnie wpływają na włosy? -rzuciłem i tak po prostu zgniotłem na jego glowie dwa jajka, po czym rozsmarowałem je dokładnie po jego włosach.

Posłał mi spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania i rozbawienia w jednym.

Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo wszystko przerwała niezawodna pani Richardson, której mina wskazywała na zupełne niezadowolenie.

-Nie wiem czy mam się śmiać, czy płakać -rzekła patrząc na Zayna, któremu po twarzy spływało żółtko.

-Preferuje śmiech, jest zdrowszy -uśmiechnął się Malik w jego stronę, a ja niekontrolowanie zachichotałem na jego wyniosły ton. -Liam jest świetnym przykładem na moje słowa..

-Nie mam pomysłu co mam z wami zrobić -westchnęła i przez chwilę się zastanawiała. -Po prostu umyjcie się i posprzątajcie to. Aha i oczywiście nie możecie jutro uczestniczyć w ognisku.

Spojrzałem na Zayn'a, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa popchnął mnie w przód dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam iść.

-Jeszcze jedno, jeśli znowu coś takiego będzie miało miejsce zostaniecie przeniesieni do osobnych domków oraz grup.

Westchnąłem, bo mimo wszystko brakowałoby mi tego ciągłego głupiego zachowania mojej czekoladki.


	6. dzień 6

Od samego rana zapowiadał się naprawdę świetny dzień. Słońce muskało moją skórę delikatnymi promieniami i naprawdę nie mogłem przestać się śmiać z żartów, które opowiadał mi Zayn. Musiałem przyznać, że byłby najgorszym komikiem na całym, pięknym świecie, a uszy aż krwawiły od tych bzdur jakie wypowiadał. Przecież te kawały były tak idiotyczne, że po prostu śmiałem się z nich tylko dlatego, że nie mogłem wytrzymać tej głupoty, która nie mieściła mi się w głowie. Jednak nie poddawałem się bez walki i postanowiłem stoczyć walkę przeciwko mojemu współlokatorowi i tym samym nowym przyjacielowi. Zasady były proste - wygrywa ten, który wymyśli najgłupszy żart.

-Które drzewa są najgłupsze? -rzucił Malik głupio uśmiechając się w moją stronę, a ja już praktycznie spadłem ze swojego miejsca na ławce przed stołówką, ponieważ jego mina wyrażała więcej niż tysiąc słów. -Powalone!

Kolejna salwa śmiechu wypełniła przestrzeń wokół nas i odbiła się echem od drzew, na które już nigdy nie spojrzę tak samo obojętnie, bo będę wspominał czekoladkę.

-Wchodzi garbaty do lekarza, a lekarz na to "po co się pan skradasz?" -opowiedziałem i znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać niczym pacjenci ośrodka dla niezrównoważonych psychicznie.

Jednak nadal żaden z nas nie miał zamiaru rezygnować.

-Co robi skater w toalecie? -głupkowaty uśmiech Zayn'a sprawił, że już zacząłem chichotać. -Szaleje na desce!

-To było tak bardzo niewłaściwe -przyznałem i przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad moją kolejną wypowiedzią. Kiedy wpadłem na pewien pomysł wiedziałem, że będę miał kolejnego focha od Zayn'a na koncie, ale kto nie ryzykuje ten nie ma. -Zayn, najpierw muszę wiedzieć gdzie mieszkasz.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie zaczniesz mnie stalkować? -zapytał patrząc na mnie spod długich, czarnych rzęs. Przewracam oczami. -Uh no dobra, mieszkam w Seattle.

-Więc jak się bawią muzułmanie w Seattle? -spytałem czekając na jego reakcje. Będę się smażyć w piekle. -Bombowo.

Na moje szczęście Zayn okazał się mieć trochę dystansu do swojego pochodzenia i zaczął się śmiać tym samym upewniając mnie, że nie zostanę spalony na stosie w najbliższym czasie.

-To było rasistowskie, ale dobre -wyszczerzył się w moją stronę, a ja wręcz odetchnąłem z namacalną ulgą. -Przychodzi baba do windy, a tam schody.

-A na jakie imprezy chodzą muzułmanie? -posłałem mu dwuznaczne spojrzenie, ale uprzedził moją odpowiedź.

-Niech zgadnę.. Wybuchowe? -zaśmiał się pod nosem, a ja prychnąłem niezadowolony z tego, że mnie przejrzał.

-Dobra, uznajmy, że wygrałeś -powiedziałem niezadowolony, że trzeba kończyć nasze niesamowite rozgrywki, ponieważ na placu zaczęli zbierać się opiekunowie grup.

-Cukiereczku, te rozgrywki były już rozstrzygnięte na samym początku, nie oszukujmy się, ale nikt nie może się ze mną równać -stwierdził Malik wypinając dumnie swoją pierś. Wstał. -Dobra, chodźmy już, bo spóźnimy się na najlepsze zajęcia!

***

Stałem jak głupi i nie wiedziałem jak się za to zabrać. Spojrzałem na swoją tarczę, na której widniały jak na każdej innej namalowane kolorowe koła, w które trzeba było trafić.

Przeniosłem swój wzrok na mulata stojącego tuż obok mnie. Wyglądał jakby urodził się do robienia tego. Wziął jedną strzałę do dłoni i prześledził ciemnymi oczyma jej strukturę. Gdy delikatnie naciągnął cięciwę wystawił język skoncentrowany, a mięśnie pod koszulką - która nawiasem mówiąc nie była nawet jego, tylko moja - napięły się. Jego twarz była skupiona i nie widział nic poza tym co robi. Strzała przeszyła powietrze wokół nas jednak nie trafiła w sam środek. To nie zraziło mulata ani trochę, ponieważ chwilę później poszybowała za nią druga i trzecia, a ja wciąż wpatrywałem się w pracę jego mięśni, które napinały się i rozluźniały.

-Nad czym tak intensywnie rozmyślasz? -zaśmiał się Zayn wyrywając mnie tym samym z zamyślenia. -Halo! Ziemia do rasisty!

-Zamyśliłem się -wymamrotałem lekko zawstydzony, ale Malik tego nie zauważył.

-Zauważyłem -posłał mi niewinny uśmiech.

-A ja zauważyłem, że masz na sobie moją koszulkę -odpowiedziałem poważnie i wskazałem na kawałek materiału.

-Poważnie? Spostrzegawczości to ci nie brakuje! Mam ją na sobie od rana -stwierdził opryskliwie, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

-Oh wybacz, że się na ciebie nie gapię przez cały dzień! -prychnąłem niezadowolony.

Ale z ciebie kłamca, Liam.

***

Nastał wieczór, a ja i Zayn siedzieliśmy w naszym domku skazani na samotność podczas gdy inni świetnie bawili się na ognisku. Słyszałem głośne piski, rozmowy i śpiewanie, ale nie mogłem tam być.

-Nie mogę tutaj wytrzymać! -marudził Zayn, a ja spojrzałem na łóżko obok, gdzie chłopak nie mógł znaleźć sobie odpowiedniej pozycji do siedzenia.

-Nie żebym ci wypominał, ale sami się o to prosiliśmy -stwierdziłem posępnie, ale nie miałem wcale sobie za złe, że zrobiliśmy coś nieodpowiedniego, bo przynajmniej będę miał co opowiadać wnukom.

-Chodźmy gdzieś Liam -jęknął i juz miałem się nie zgadzać. -Przecież wszyscy są na ognisku, nikt się nie zorientuje!

Ten argument przekonał mnie ostatecznie i tak samo jak ostatnim razem - łamiąc wszelkie reguły - szliśmy w miejsce nikomu nieznane.

Skończyliśmy siedząc obok siebie na drewnianym pomoście, a nasze nogi zanurzone były w letniej wodzie jeziora. Blask księżyca odbijał się od tafli wody i rzucał światłość na wszystko wokół. Nasze ramiona się stykały.

-Liam, co ty na to żebyśmy zrobili coś fajnego? -zapytał podekscytowany mulat.

-Oh nie, wszystko co ty chcesz robić jest albo głupie, albo nielegalne, albo obie te rzeczy! -powiedziałem całkowicie poważnie.

-Nie bądź takim świętym Liam -burknął i wyjął z kieszeni swoich dresów jakieś metalowe pudełeczko. Było zwykłe i nie wyglądało jakoś podejrzanie. Nie miałem pojęcia co tam może się kryć. Nie pozwalając mi spojrzeć na zawartość wyjął coś i spojrzał na mnie. -I zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć to przysięgam, że nie umrzesz.

Chwilę później przede mną widziałem coś na wzór papierosa i wtedy sobie uświadomiłem co się dzieje.

-Czy ty naprawdę zabrałeś skręta na obóz? -zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. Nie wiedziałem czy bardziej martwić się tym, że proponuje mi marihuanę czy może tym, że w ogóle wszedł w jej posiadanie.

-Zabrałem to tylko na wypadek gdybym poznał kogoś fajnego -posłał mi perlisty uśmiech.

-Czuję się zaszczycony, że to ja jestem tą wyjątkową osobą i nie mogę odmówić!

Następne rzeczy stały się naprawdę szybko i nawet nie mrugnąłem, a Zayn wypuścił dym ze swoich płuc. Podał mi małe zwiniątko, a ja niepewnie zaciągnąłem się nim. Bałem się jak cholera, ale przecież nie ma już odwrotu, nie mogę się wycofać.

Zanim skręt został wypalony już czułem się nazbyt lekko niż dotychczas. Moja głowa wylądowała na ramieniu mulata i trwała tam podczas gdy jego nogi zaczęły być coraz bardziej żywe i chlapały wodą na wszystkie strony.

-Wstawaj -postanowiłem nagle kompletnie nie zważając na swój przymglony umysł. Zayn bez ociągania podniósł się. Wszystko wokół się rozmazywało, ale to nie był teraz problem.

Brakowało tylko jednego - muzyki. Więc wyjąłem z kieszeni mulata telefon komórkowy, który zawsze przy nim był na wszelki wypadek gdyby go potrzebował. Wszedłem bez problemu w playliste i wyszukałem jakiejś wolnej piosenki. Gdy ta rozbrzmiała Malik od razu zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu zamiast zacząć jakoś normalnie tańczyć ten przytulił mnie ospale i mrucząc coś pod nosem oparł głowę na moim ramieniu. Czułem jego oddech na swojej skórze.

A po tym zapadła ciemność. Jednak co by nie było, z Zaynem zawsze jest miło.


	7. dzień 7

Gdy tylko moje oczy uchyliły się na milimetr pierwsze co poczułem to niesamowity, przeszywający moją czaszkę ból.

-Cholera -wymamrotałem próbując przekręcić się na prawo, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Coś co trzymało mnie mocno w pasie i nie miało zamiaru puszczać. Moje plecy napotkały naturalną przeszkodę w postaci klatki piersiowej.

Jedno było pewne - musieliśmy się cholernie ujarać.

Kompletnie nie przejmując się tym niezręczym momentem uderzyłem łokciem mojego towarzysza. Zamruczał coś po nosem więc ponowiłem swoje działania. Otrzymałem niewyraźne "spierdalaj Liam" i westchnąłem.

-Puść mnie debilu, pragnę iść pod prysznic -powiedziałem zachrypniętym głosem do granic możliwości.

-Jest mi zbyt wygodnie. Nawet nie próbuj się ruszyć rasisto. Jesteś mi winny przysługę za swoje niemiłe żarty -odpowiedział mlaskając swoimi ustami na koniec. -Nawet twoja ładna buźka i te oczka cię nie uratują.

-Śmiałeś się z nich czekoladko -westchnąłem, ale wiedziałem, że muszę odpokutować nawet jeśli Zayn wcześniej nie był o to zły. Jego humor potrafił się zmienić szybciej niż nastroje kobiety w ciąży. Nie doczekałem się żadnej odpowiedzi od chłopaka. Jedno było pewne, dziś jest wolny dzień, aby odespać ognisko, a ja spędzę dzień przygnieciony przez umięśnioną, ciemnej karnacji rękę.

Najgorsza była świadomość, że naprawdę odpowiadało mi bycie wtulonym w tego irytującego człowieka.

***

Dopiero w południe Zayn postanowił odpuścić przytulanie i postanowił, że dobrze zrobi nam spacer nad jezioro w ten piękny dzień. Wygrzebaliśmy się więc z uśmiechami na twarzach.

Zajęliśmy zwyczajowe miejsce pod drzewem. Moje plecy opierały się o korę, a Zayn wpół śpiąc opierał się na mnie i zwyczajowo nucił jakąś piosenkę pod nosem, której nigdy nie słyszałem. Słońce błyszczało odbijając swoje promienie w tafli jeziora. Wokół była względna cisza i spokój, ponieważ większość z obozowiczów wolało przespać cały dzień lub po prostu posiedzieć w swoim towarzystwie rozmawiając i po prostu ciesząc się ze swojej obecności. Zupełnie jak ja i Zayn. Mogłem już bez problemu powiedzieć, że zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi chociaż poznaliśmy się dopiero tydzień temu. Między nami już od razu narodziła się głupia relacja, która polegała na denerwowaniu siebie nawzajem. W zasadzie tylko dzięki niemu ten idiotyczny obóz był całkiem znośny.

-O czym tak rozmyślasz rasistowski narkomanie? -zapytał Zayn i tym samym sprawił, że przewróciłem oczami, co było niegrzeczne, ale przy nim nie umiałem się powstrzymać.

-Będziesz wymyślał mi coraz to dłuższe i głupsze pseudonimy? -zaśmiałem się z niedowierzaniem. Mulat fuknął i wyprostował się. Usiadł przodem do mnie i uśmiechnął się.

-Nie bójmy się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu -położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, a ja oburzony zrzuciłem ją z siebie i kolejny raz przewróciłem oczami. Zayn jednak wpatrywał się we mnie nadal jakby nie mógł oderwać wzroku od czegoś na mojej twarzy lub jakby go zawiesiło niczym starą płytę.

-Nie gap się na mnie jakbym miał tarantulę na twarzy, bo to przerażające -stwierdziłem robiąc zdezorientowaną minę. Chłopak się zaśmiał.

-Może po prostu podziwiam twoje rzęsy? -stwierdził bardzo poważnym tonem i uwierzyłbym mu gdyby nie to, że starał się nie uśmiechać z całych swoich sił.

-Są śliczne, prawda? -zatrzepotałem powiekami niczym jakaś kobieta z reklamy proszku do prania, która cieszy się z tego, że plama z jej ulubionej sukienki się zmyła.

Wtedy rozległ się wielki plusk, a chwilę później kolejny.

Momentalnie zwróciło to naszą uwagę. Okazało się, że grupka dziewczyn skakało po kolei do wody z długiej liny, która była przywiązana do gałęzi wielkiego drzewa.

Z przyzwyczajenia zlustrowałem każdą z osobna. Dziewczyny w bikini były tym co lubi każdy chłopak w tym także ja. Jedna z nich mnie zobaczyła i pokazała mi środkowy palec po czym wskoczyła do wody.

-Jaki jesteś dyskretny Liam, naprawdę -zaśmiał się Malik głupio, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami kompletnie się tym nie przejmując.

Patrzyłem chwilę jak dziewczyny topiły siebie nawzajem.

-Zawsze chciałem pocałować kogoś pod wodą -nagle mi się wymsknęło, a mulat od razu spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem.

-Tuż po romantycznej kolacji przy świecach i spacerze przy świetle księżyca? -zakpił, a ja zmarszczyłem nos jak zawsze gdy mówił głupoty.

-Najlepsza randka to po prostu zjedzenie pizzy i obejrzenie jakiejś głupiej komedii lub horroru -stwierdziłem patrząc nadal na pluskające się w jeziorze nieopodal dziewczyny.

-Już myślałem, że jesteś typem faceta, który zachowuje się jak baba -zaśmiał się z zadowoleniem. -Ja tam nie lubię horrorów. Boje się później spać, bo wyobrażam sobie wszystkie sposoby na śmierć podczas snu.

-Kto tutaj jest babą -zaśmiałem się z chłopaka. -Kiedyś cię zmuszę do oglądania strasznych filmów, ponieważ ja jestem od nich całkowicie uzależniony.

-Może lepiej weź jakąś laskę, która będzie mogła się do ciebie poprzytulać -zasugerował spokojnym głosem.

-Czy uważasz, że naprawdę odpuszczę jakąkolwiek okazję żebyś tylko skulał się ze strachu? Przyjacielu chyba mnie nie doceniasz -puściłem mu żartobliwie oczko, a ten pokręcił rozbawiony głową.

-Ale gdybyś miał okazję to, z którą dziewczyną z obozu byś się umówił? -zapytał patrząc na mnie już skupiony jakby ta odpowiedź zależała od jego życia.

-Z żadną tak myślę -odpowiedziałem obojętnie. W jego oczach coś rozbłysnęło, ale nie potrafiłem odczytać emocji na jego twarzy. -To znaczy chodzi mi o to, że w San Francisco czeka na mnie jedna dziewczyna.

Na czole Zayn'a pojawiły się zmarszczki.

-Nie wspominałeś, że masz dziewczynę -powiedział trochę jakby zdenerwowany mulat.

-Nie jesteśmy razem. Znaczy byliśmy na dwóch randkach, ale to nic poważnego czy coś -wzruszyłem ramionami, ale Zayn nadal pozostał spięty. Nie wiedziałem czym tak w ogóle go wkurzyłem. Chociaż znając go to po prostu znowu zmienił swój humor bez powodu.

-Jak ma na imię? -zapytał nadal nie odrywając ode mnie swojego skupionego spojrzenia. -Bardzo ją lubisz?

-Zoe i jest całkiem w porządku. Nic do niej nie mam, ale to chyba wiadome skoro byliśmy na randce -odpowiedziałem i chciałem lekko się uśmiechnąć dla rozładowania napięcia.

-Musi być ładna. Ludzie, których imiona zaczynają się na literę 'z' są zawsze ładni -stwierdził i po chwili oboje śmialiśmy się z tego zdania.

-Zawsze można przecież pochwalić siebie przy okazji, prawda? -zaśmiałem się wesoło, a on pokazał swoje białe zęby w uśmiechu, który był nienaturalnie duży.

-To się nazywa wykorzystanie sytuacji Li, nie martw się, kiedyś się przyzwyczaisz.

***

Nie wiem jak to się stało, że dzień minął tak szybko i już zapadał zmrok. Było już naprawdę późno, a ja i Zayn wciąż nie mogliśmy znaleźć sobie żadnego zajęcia. Najpierw graliśmy w karty, ale kiedy Zayn przegrał pięćdziesiąt dolarów rzucił mi nimi w twarz i zaczął krzyczeć, że oszukuje, nie mam za grosz duszy i pójdę do jak to określił "chrześcijańskiego piekła". Zamknął się dopiero, kiedy przytoczyłem, że podobno muzułmanie wierzą, że w ich niebie czekają na mężczyznę 72 dziewice. Wpatrywał się we mnie wtedy chyba z dziesięć minut z wielkim niedowierzaniem, że w ogóle pozwoliłem sobie coś takiego powiedzieć, po których dopiero zaczął znowu kłócić się o inne rzeczy dotyczące religii i odmiennych kultur. Czasami naprawdę nie wiedziałem co jest z nim nie tak i co do cholery sprawia, że tak bardzo go lubię.

Po ogromnych rozejmach postanowiliśmy się wybrać na pomost, który już został ochrzczony jako nasz.

Usiedliśmy jak ostatnio obok siebie, a wszystkie kłótnie poszły w niepamięć. Zupełnie jakby ich nigdy nie było. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a my siedzieliśmy i podziwialiśmy przyrodę.

-Tak w zasadzie. Z jaką dziewczyną z obozu ty byś się umówił? -zapytałem nagle zupełnie nie wiedząc skąd mi się to wzięło.

-Z żadną -powiedział od razu bez żadnego zastanowienia.

-Dlaczego? Nie mów, że masz jakąś, bo żadna kobieta z tobą by nie wytrzymała -zaśmiałem się radośnie, a on nadal się nie poruszył.

-Wiem o tym. Nie mam żadnej i żadna mnie nie interesuje -powiedział. -Nigdy nie interesowała.

-Czemu niby? Masz uprzedzenie do płci pięknej? -zapytałem zdziwiony, ponieważ patrząc na Zayn'a każdy człowiek pomyślałby, że jest typowym kobieciarzem. Trzeba było przyznać, że jego uroda naprawdę wprawiała dziewczyny w szał i to było uzasadnione.

-Myślisz, że mogę Ci powiedzieć? -nagle jego oczy spojrzały w moje i zacząłem się wahać czy aby na pewno chce znać odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

-Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko -odparłem niepewnie, a ten zaczął zbliżać się do mnie niebezpiecznie blisko jakby chciał powiedzieć mi, że kogoś zamordował. Ja odsuwałem się coraz bardziej, a on nadal zmniejszał przestrzeń między nami.

-Jestem gejem -powiedział i w tej samej sekundzie moje odchylanie dało się we znaki, ponieważ wpadłem prosto do wody.

Zayn, pójdę przez ciebie na dno jak kamień.


	8. dzień 8

Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czułem takiego skrępowania jak wtedy, gdy Zayn postanowił powiedzieć mi, że jest gejem, bo cholera to było takie niewłaściwe, że spaliśmy w jednym łóżku. Chyba jedyną rzeczą, która się przez to wyjaśniła była naturalna lepkość Zayn'a, który tylko czekał aż będzie mógł się przytulić do kogokolwiek. Myślę, że to właśnie było spowodowane jego odmiennością. Nie myślałem, że to złe, mógł być nawet transwestytą i nie zmieniłoby to tego, że jest moim przyjacielem. Jednak to naprawdę jest cholernie dziwne, bo teraz za każdym razem, kiedy mulat na mnie spoglądał miałem dziwne uczucie. Trochę jakby lew spoglądał na mnie i chciał mnie zjeść. Właśnie tak się czułem po przebudzeniu, na śniadaniu i później. Zayn udawał, że tego nie widzi, ale widocznie musiałem go trochę tym zranić i mam tego świadomość. Nie jestem jednak zbyt dobrym przyjacielem.

Kiedy przeczytałem na tablicy, że godziny rekreacji spędzimy na jeziorze w łódkach już wiedziałem, że Zayn szuka innego partnera, ale nie mogłem pozwolić żeby czuł się źle przeze mnie, ponieważ ta nagła wiadomość dosłownie zmiotła mnie z pomostu wczoraj wieczorem.

-Chyba nie szukasz innego partnera, czekoladko -rzuciłem zaczepnie zakładając swoją rękę na jego barki i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. To było trochę zaskoczenie dla niego, ale szybko odwzajemnił uśmiech i zignorował dziewczynę, z którą rozmawiał.

-Myślałem, że teraz się do mnie nie przyznajesz czy coś -przewrócił oczami, a ja westchnąłem.

-Już byś chciał się mnie pozbyć -uderzyłem go w tył głowy i juz chciałem przejść dalej, ale zatrzymał mnie głos dziewczyny.

-Jesteście taką uroczą parą. Znaliście się wcześniej czy tutaj się dopiero poznaliście? -zapytała z wielkim zachwytem wymalowanym na twarzy. Dostałem ataku kaszlu, a Zayn chyba pierwszy raz w życiu był zmieszany i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wmurowało nas to doszczętnie. Zbyt dużo nowości jak na te 24 godziny.

Jednak Zayn oczywiście kilka sekund po szoku jaki doznał już miał wymalowany plan w swoich oczach. Nie mógł przepuścić okazji do zrobienia czegoś kompletnie głupiego przez co wszyscy będą później mogli o nas plotkować. Przecież nie byłby sobą.

-Ale nikomu nie mów, Liam jest taki skryty z tym wszystkim -powiedział do dziewczyny, której uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. To wyglądało nienaturalnie. -Wiesz jak to jest. Początki bywają trudne.

-Jejku jesteście tacy idealni. Zawsze chciałam zaprzyjaźnić się z jakimś gejem -zaczęła nawijać o tym jakie piękne byłoby jej życie gdyby mogła mieć takich przyjaciół jak my. Zayn stał i z jego idealnym aktorskim talentem udawał przejęcie i zachwyt jej słowami. -Kiedy się poznaliście?

-To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Kiedy tylko wszedł do naszego domku wiedziałem, że jest tym jedynym na całe życie -zaczął wymyślać coraz głupsze rzeczy, a ja tylko stałem obok i czekałem aż to wszystko się skończy. Zayn nagle objął mnie w talii niczym jakaś dziewczynę. -Komu nie spodobała by się ta najsłodsza twarz na świecie?

-Oh masz rację. Wiele dziewczyn wzdycha na wasz widok, a wy nawet nie się nimi nie interesujecie -zaśmiała się rozbawiona własnymi słowami.

-Wiesz, my musimy już lecieć, jeszcze chciałbym porozmawiać z moim skarbem, rozumiesz -zachichotał Zayn niczym jakaś zakochana dziewięciolatka.

-No pewnie chłopcy! Obiecuje, że nikomu nie powiem. Wasz sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny -obiecała dziewczyna, której imienia nadal nie poznałem. Chwilę później odeszła, a ja wlepiłem w Malik'a swoje gniewne spojrzenie.

-Po co dziewczyny tak kłamią? Dobrze wiemy, że zaraz wszyscy się dowiedzą -zaczął stwierdzać na głos i spojrzał na mnie po czym zjechał spojrzeniem na jego rękę obejmującą mnie i wrócił do moich oczu. Pokręciłem głową niezadowolony.

-Nie mogłeś sobie odpuścić chociaż raz? -zapytałem czując się dziwnie, kiedy tak mnie trzymał. Cholera powinien zabrać swoją rękę z dala ode mnie. Chociaż..

-Totalnie zabawne -stwierdził i uśmiechnął się wesoło. Przygryzł wargę i trochę się zawiesił co ostatnio zbyt często mu się zdarzało.

-Odpływasz -powiedziałem wzbudzając go z transu. Szybko zabrał swoją rękę jakby się poparzył, a ja poczułem niekomfortowe zimno w dole pleców. Nagle zapragnąłem żeby mnie przytulił. Czułem się jakby był mróz podczas gdy staliśmy w gorącym słońcu, które grzało naprawdę mocno.

Czemu tak reaguje?

Zayn jakby się opamiętał i szybko na jego twarz powrócił firmowy uśmiech, którym czarował każdego wokół.

-Chodź chłopaku, łódka czeka -powiedział i wtedy poczułem klepnięcie w tyłek.

Zdecydowanie nigdy się nie przyzwyczaje.

Ruszyłem za chłopakiem czując jak wraca do mnie ta dziwna sztywność i wielkie skrępowanie. Jednak mimo wszystko poszedłem do tej łódki i wypłynąłem z pomocą Zayn'a, który jak zwykle narzekał na każdą pracę, na środek jeziora i stanęliśmy tak po prostu.

Patrzyłem na Zayn'a, a on na mnie. Tak bez powodu. Nasze oczy były lekko zmruzone, ponieważ słońce dzisiejszego dnia naprawdę mocno raziło swoimi promieniami.

-Więc Liam mam do ciebie prośbę -zaczął Malik patrząc intensywnie w moje oczy, a mnie przeszedł dreszcz.

-Hm?

-Mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się przez chwilę jakbyś miał kij w tyłku? Nie mam zamiaru cię zgwałcić tylko dlatego, że lecę na chłopców -powiedział poważnie ani na moment nie mrugając. Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

-Nie przesadzasz trochę? Wcale nie zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie -skłamałem i jak można się domyślić nie byłem tak dobry w udawaniu jak Malik.

-Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Liam. Przestań zachowywać się jakbyś zjadł swoje rozumy. Dobrze wiem, że jesteś hetero. Nie jestem typem geja, który całuje się z każdym hetero. Nie uważaj mnie za taką męską dziwkę -powiedział skubiąc bok koszulki, którą ubrał dzisiejszego ranka i która oczywiście była moja, ale już przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że ubiera przez cały czas moje ubrania.

-Nie mów tak krytycznie o sobie, bo ja tak nie uważam. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś tak męski jak ty może być gejem. Po prostu to wszystko dla mnie nowe i muszę sobie to poukładać w głowie -odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, ale Zayn tylko westchnął.

-Nie mamy całego życia. Juz połowa obozu, a później rozjedziemy się w dwa różne końce kontynentu -odezwał się lekko zdesperowany.

-Zayn przecież obóz wcale nie równa się końcowi naszej przyjaźni -momentalnie wstałem na równe nogi co skończyło się niezbyt dobrze, ponieważ łódka zachwiała się i straciłem równowagę. Moja noga zaczepiła się o coś i runąłem do wody.

Kolejny raz laduję na dnie, przez ciebie Zayn.

***

-Idioto, myślałem, że się utopisz! -zawołał Zayn, kiedy tylko otworzyłem oczy. Nie za bardzo docierało do mnie co się dzieje i patrzyłem na niego otępiałym wzrokiem. Dopiero chwilę zajęło mi zorientowanie się co chwilę wcześniej miało miejsce.

-Nie krzycz na mnie to przez ciebie -zakaszlałem i spojrzałem na panią Richardson za plecami mulata.

-Wszystko w porządku Liam? -zapytała zatroskanym głosem, a ja uśmiechnąłem się i podniosłem do pozycji siedzącej. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się gdzie byłem. Na plaży. Musiałem stracić przytomność. Zabawne.

-Tak, dziękuję pani -spojrzałem na Zayn'a, który nadal patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem.

-Nigdy więcej się nie rób takich głupich rzeczy Liam. Najgorsze było to, że nic nie mogłem zrobić. Dobrze wiesz, że nie umiem pływać! -zawołał chyba bardziej zdesperowany niż zły. Przechyliłem głowę w bok. Musiałem wyglądać jak kot.

-Nie umiesz pływać? -zaśmiałem się patrząc na niego rozbawiony.

-Dobrze się czuje Zayn! Dziękuję za troskę, nie musisz się przejmować -zaczął naśladować mój głos, a to sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej chciało mi się śmiać.

-Przepraszam koleś -zaśmiałem się cicho i wyciągnąłem ramiona w jego stronę po czym delikatnie go przytuliłem podczas gdy on zbyt emocjonalnie wtulił się w moją klatkę piersiową. -Zachowujesz się jak baba.

-Zaraz kopnę cię w tyłek i wtedy zobaczysz ile ta baba ma siły -uszczypnął mnie w plecy, a ja tylko skwitowałem to śmiechem.

Czułem spojrzenia wszystkich na sobie, ale jakoś mnie to nie interesowało. Poczułem przyjemne ciepło przy moim sercu, ponieważ świadomość, że Zayn się tak troszczył było naprawdę wspaniała.

Później zostaliśmy odesłani do domku, ponieważ "musiałem" wypocząć po tym tragicznym wypadku na łódce. Oczywiście ani ja, ani Malik nie mieliśmy zamiaru tego robić. W zasadzie zaczęło się na tym, że Zayn kazał mi leżeć i odpoczywać, bo jeszcze umrę na zawał. Ja tylko zrzędziłem, że zachowuje się jak typowa babcia. Później zacząłem temat komiksów i dowiedziałem się tego, że Zayn także je uwielbia, a jego marzeniem jest zostanie bohaterem jednego z komiksów.

-A jakie jest twoje marzenie oprócz pocałunku pod wodą? -zaśmiał się Zayn patrząc na mnie głupio.

-Ale nikomu nie mów, bo się nie spełni! Obiecujesz? -zapytałem konspiracyjnym szeptem.

-No jasne! -zawołał momentalnie.

-Na mały paluszek? -dociekałem, a ten zażenowany przytaknął i zawarliśmy pakt ciszy. Nachyliłem się do jego ucha bardzo, bardzo blisko. -Marzę o tym, aby pewien muzułmanin przestał kraść moje ubrania.

Po moich słowach oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać, ale to i tak nie zmieniło tego, że musiałem zostać ukarany i zepchnięty z łóżka niczym w wielką czarną czeluść zła.

-Nienawidzę cię tak bardzo Payne! -powiedział, a ja zachichotałem leżąc na ziemi. Wychylił się z łóżka i spojrzał na mnie leżąc teraz na swoim brzuchu niczym typowa biała dziewczyna. -Jesteś głupim idiotą i nie zasługujesz na moją przyjaźń.

-Nadal nie umiesz pływać!

-Będziesz używał tego przeciwko mnie?! -zawołał oniemiały i szybko na czworakach zszedł na ziemię niczym rasowy kot na jakiejś wystawie. Zaśmiałem się ponownie.

-Co zamierzasz? -zapytałem z wielkim uśmiechem.

-Powiedz mi coś o sobie z czego będę mógł się śmiać -zrobił dziubek i wpatrywał się we mnie jak zaczajone zwierzę na swoją ofiarę. Robi się dziwnie.

-Chciałbyś, czekoladko! -chciałem już wstać, ale Zayn zatrzymał mnie i po chwili siedział na mnie okrakiem unieruchamiając moje ręce nogami. -To nie jest śmieszne Zayn. Puść mnie.

-Jeśli mi powiesz -wzruszył ramionami beztrosko jakby wcale nie przygwoździł mnie do ziemi.

-Zayn! -pisnąłem niezbyt męsko, ponieważ w ciągu sekundy poczułem łaskotanie. Ten drań wiedział dobrze jak mnie zniszczyć. Śmiałem się jak skończony debil i nawet zdołałem wyrwać swoje dłonie, ale nie miałem siły przez śmiech nic zrobić. Nie byłem w stanie go zrzucić.

-O-ok-kay! -zaśmiałem się i wtedy jego palce zniknęły z mojego ciała. Dyszałem i patrzyłem w oczy Zayn'a, w których wymalowane było zwycięstwo.

-Więc? -ponaglił mnie. Niecierpliwy skurwiel.

-Ale masz się nie śmiać -powiedziałem chociaż i tak to było przecież niemożliwe u Zayn'a. Pokiwał głową i czekał niczym pięciolatek na nową zabawkę. -Trochę boję się.. łyżek.

Nastała cisza podczas której Zayn analizował moje słowa bardzo dokładnie.

-Powtórz, bo chyba się przesłyszałem.

-Dobrze słyszałeś nie nabiorę się na to Malik. A teraz wynocha i śmiej się z tego z dala ode mnie!

***

Pod wieczór ponownie postanowiliśmy przejść się na pomost i posiedzieć. Trwało to dłużej niż ostatnio, ponieważ długo siedzieliśmy i oglądaliśmy zachód słońca, a później po prostu wpatrywaliśmy się w gwiazdy na niebie i to było takie odpowiednie - robienie takich zwykłych rzeczy z nim. Czułem jakby on był mi przeznaczony od zawsze.

-Pora się zbierać -stwierdziłem niechętnie, kiedy poczułem się sennie. W zasadzie to nie chciałem kończyć tego momentu. Było miło i nie czułem się skrępowany.

Wstałem i podałem rękę Zayn'owi, który był dziwnie zamyślony. On i myślenie nigdy nie przynosiło dobrych skutków. Kiedy tylko stał przede mną uśmiechnął się niewinnie w moją stronę. Jego źrenice były trochę rozszerzone, a usta rozchylone lekko.

W zasadzie nie wiem jak to się stało, ale jego usta naparły na moje. Tak po prostu mnie pocałował bez żadnych zapowiedzi czy znaków.

Zacząłem się wyrywać, bo do cholery nie powinien tego robić wiedząc, że nie jestem nim kompletnie zainteresowany. On jednak trzymał mnie z całych swoich sił i moja walka zdała się na nic. Poddałem się. Uległem słodkim, malinowym ustom, które były miękkie i sprawiały, że moje serce biło coraz szybciej.

Nie wiem czy wtedy to był przypadek czy to po prostu życie mnie nienawidzi, ale moja noga jakimś pieprzonym sposobem poślizgnęła się o brzeg deski i ostatnie co widziałem to tęczówki Zayn'a przed sobą. Plusk wody. Wpadliśmy, ale ani na chwilę nasze usta nie rozłączyły się.

Więc pocałunek pod wodą zaliczony, teraz muszę tylko uratować Zayn'a zanim się utopi.


	9. dzień 9

Wszystko było tak niesamowicie dziwne, kiedy wróciliśmy wczorajszego wieczoru. Zayn udawał, że nic się nie stało, a ja próbowałem. Starałem się jak tylko mogłem ignorować to zajście, ale zwykle moje postanowienia nie kończą się powodzeniem. Tak było także tym razem. Musiałem rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości, jeśli Zayn takowe posiadał, jakie tylko mogły wpłynąć na ich relacje.

Im bardziej chciałem coś powiedzieć do siedzącego przed moją torbą z ubraniami, co nawet już naprawdę zaczynało być dziwne, bo częściej widziałem go w swoich ubraniach niż jego, tym bardziej coś mnie blokowało. To był taki moment, który można porównać do sytuacji, kiedy z jednej strony jesteś głodny, ale z drugiej nie. To takie nielogiczne i trudne do zaakceptowania przez samego siebie. Czułem w sobie potrzebę powiedzenia mu, że nie powinien się na nic nastawiać, ale z drugiej chciałem żeby jednak myślał w ten sposób o mnie, co było głupie z mojej strony i cholernie nieodpowiedzialne, ponieważ nie powinienem robić mu jakiejkolwiek nadziei i ranić później jego uczuć przez to, że nie potrafiłem się poskładać do kupy i powiedzieć mu tego w twarz.

-Nie pal mi dziury w plecach tylko powiedz co leży ci od rana na sercu -ku mojemu zadowoleniu Zayn wyręczył mnie w rozpoczęciu rozmowy. Jednak nadal miałem dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, które nie chciało tego niszczyć.

-Nie jestem gejem, Zayn -powiedziałem poważnie i wlepiłem wzrok w swoje trampki, które dawno widziały lata swojej świetności.

Nastała cisza. Jedna z tych niezręcznych. Nigdy nie przeżyłem tego w towarzystwie Zayn'a. On zawsze umiał rozbawić w każdej sytuacji, a niezręcznie mogłem czuć się tylko, kiedy mulat ośmieszał mnie przy innych osobach na obozie.

Słyszałem kilka kroków i po chwili przede mną widziałem szczupłe nogi odziane w spodnie z dziurami.

-Spójrz na mnie -wręcz zarządał mój szalony współlokator. Podniosłem niepewnie swój wzrok na niego i popatrzyłem w czekoladowe oczy.

Chłopak posłał mi kojący uśmiech, który zapewniał mnie, że wszystko jest dobrze i na zawsze już tak pozostanie.

-Wiem, że nigdy nie zainteresujesz się mną w żaden sposób, ale czasem robi się głupie rzeczy bez żadnego myślenia o konsekwencjach, jakaś siła wewnątrz mnie popchnęła mnie i zrobiłem to. Trudno. Życia nie zmienię -kiedy patrzył na mnie tym swoim idealnym, aktorskim wyrazem twarzy byłem skłonny mu uwierzyć.

Każda, nawet najlepsza, maska, za którą ukrywamy uczucia jest do zauważenia. Nawet tak dobry aktor jak on nie mógł ukryć tego smutku, który wypełniał jego błyszczące oczy. Wiedziałem, że rozczarowałem go i zapewne myślał, że jednak nigdy ta rozmowa nie nastąpi.

-Mówisz o swojej głupocie? -zapytałem i posłałem mu lekki uśmiech. -Wiesz można ją w sumie nazwać siłą wewnętrzną.

-No dzięki Liam! -zaśmiał się przyjaciel i popchnął mnie na materac. -Wczoraj o mało mnie nie utopiłeś.

-Wybacz mi, ale pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to przez nagły pocałunek jednego bombowego kolesia -wzruszyłem ramionami, a Zayn odszedł na chwilę do torby, aby wybierać ubrania.

Nagle zastygł i wtedy zrozumiał co powiedziałem.

-Ja ci dam bombowego! -zawołał głośno i rzucił się na mnie niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę. Był zapalony i wiedziałem, że będzie zacięcie walczył o swoje.

Czyli nasza zwyczajowa walka wymieszana krzykami pełnymi miłości.

-Nienawidzę cię!

***

Mimo tego, że Zayn wciąż udawał, że wszystko między nami jest w porządku, nadal żartował, wygłupiał się i robił psikusy. Jednak brakowało mi w nim tego chłopaka, który wskakiwał mi na plecy wydając rozkazy i nazywając prywatnym koniem, którego się nie boi. Nie wiedziałem gdzie podział się ten lepki Zayn. Brakowało mi jego uścisków, których wcześniej nawet nie zauważałem. Było to tak naturalne, że teraz widziałem radykalną przepaść między nami. Zayn trzymał dystans i mogłem stwierdzić, że brakowało mi nawet tego ciepła, kiedy zawsze stał obok mnie i sprawiał, że czułem się niezwykle bezpiecznie. Choć przy mojej mlecznej czekoladzie nie powinienem czuć się tak nigdy, bo nie wiadomo co ten świr znowu wymyśli. Jednak ja na przekór wszystkiemu nadal byłem po prostu oddany chłopakowi o ciemnej karnacji, z którego zwykłem robić sobie żarty o charakterze czysto rasistowskim.

Musiałem zabrać go na spacer i pomost. Potrzebowałem świadomości, że on nie jest zraniony, a ja tylko odnoszę wrażenie, że jest nie tak.

Zayn był jak zwykle milczący i stwierdziłem, że tylko przy mnie taki jest. Nie pokazuje swojej prawdziwej strony innym tylko mi. Poczułem się naprawdę wyjątkowo i zbyt dobrze jak na coś takiego, bo nie jestem gejem.

Jestem hetero. Lubię dziewczyny. Lubię Zoe, ponieważ jestem heteroseksualny.

Dzisiaj nawet nie zamierzaliśmy usiąść na rozgrzanych deskach pomostu, ponieważ oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to będzie krótka rozmowa.

-Czemu jesteś smutny przez cały dzień? -zapytałem wzdychając cicho i spojrzałem na jego twarz, która machinalnie przyjęła kamienny wyraz. Schował się za swoją maską.

-Nie jestem -odparł spokojnie i nie zaszczycił mnie swoim spojrzeniem.

-Przecież widzę, nie jestem głupi -stwierdziłem poważnie, a on wymamrotał pod nosem coś na kształt "chyba jesteś", ale to musiała być jego wrodzona złośliwość. Sam nie wiem, a może nie chciałem interpretować tego zbyt pochopnie.

-Więc powinieneś dostrzec, że chyba cały dzień się śmiałem -odparł i z kieszeni swoich spodni wyjął paczkę papierosów. Dawno nie widziałem żeby palił.

-Uśmiechać umie się każdy, ale ludzie po prostu nie widzą jak sztuczne to jest -odpowiedziałem mu podczas gdy podpalał swojego papierosa.

-Przeczytałeś to w jakiejś książce? -prychnął i zaciągnął się dymem, który po chwili rozwiał się wokół nas powodując u mnie lekki dreszcz.

-Nie, ale widziałem to dzisiaj na twoim przykładzie -wtedy odwrócił się bardziej w moją stronę, aby móc spojrzeć na mnie.

-I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? -zapytał, ale było już za późno. Straciłem wątek całej rozmowy. Stała się dla mnie tak nieważna i niepotrzebna.

Czekolada potrafi uzależnić na dobre i właśnie się o tym przekonałem.

Jego oczy sprawiały, że rozpływałem się i kompletnie zatraciłem we wszechświecie. Odbijający się blask księżyca w mlecznej czekoladzie był jak kojący balsam dla mojej duszy. Poczułem, że czuje się nareszcie wolny i szczęśliwy.

Więc tak po prostu położyłem swoje dłonie na jego policzkach i zachłannie pocałowałem go w te gorące usta. Pragnąłem poczuć te delikatne, malinowe wargi, które dzień wcześniej naprawdę sprawiły, że odleciałem. Czułem się jak w niebie.

Jednak czy w życiu historie zawsze mają dobre zakończenie?

Zayn po prostu odwrócił swoją głowę zniechęcony. Wyglądał na naprawdę zranionego. Jakbym wbił mu sztylet w serce podczas gdy tak naprawdę właśnie pocałowałem go w pełni świadomy swojego czynu.

-Wiesz co, Liam? Mógłbyś dać spokój i przestać bawić się moimi pieprzonymi uczuciami. To, że czułeś się źle po tym jak dałeś mi rano kosza nie upoważnia cię do takiego "poprawiania humoru" -powiedział i odszedł znikając w ciemnościach nocy.

Nie zrozumiał tego, bo to nie tak jak on myślał. Nawet nie chciałem go wołać, bo wiedziałem, że to i tak na nic. Został mi tylko widok niewypalonego papierosa leżącego na deskach, który musiał upuścić Zayn z wrażenia.

Jednak ja nadal nie jestem gejem.

Tej nocy nie mogłem zmrużyć oka nawet na sekundę, ponieważ Zayn nie wrócił do domku i bylem śmiertelnie przerażony, że coś mogło mu się stać. Miałem też dużo czasu na myślenie i zastanowiło mnie jedno, a co jeśli ta wewnętrzna siła, o której opowiadał Zayn tak naprawdę nie była głupotą tylko czymś zupełnie innym?


	10. dzień 10

Mówiąc, że w nocy byłem spokojny, byłoby niedomówieniem roku, ponieważ jedyne co byłem w stanie robić to przewracać się z boku na bok. W głowie ciągle pojawiały mi się coraz to nowsze pomysły jak to Zayn mógł spotkać seryjnego mordercę i jest teraz torturowany lub ćwiartowany. Może nawet zakopano go żywcem, a ja siedziałem w tym cholernym domku i nawet nie próbowałem go szukać. Byłem zły na siebie za taką nieodpowiedzialną postawę.

Wręcz z trzęsącymi się jak galareta rękoma wszedłem do stołówki rozglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu, które było wyładowane doszczętnie ludźmi. Niektórych znałem lepiej, niektórych widziałem po raz pierwszy, a oni znali mnie lepiej niż mogłem przypuszczać. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, że po akcji z moim rzekomym związkiem z Malik'iem zrobiło się głośno o nas w całym obozie i to nie tylko wśród młodzieży, ponieważ sami opiekunowie często plotkowali na różne tematy. Jednak nie to teraz było dla mnie czymś ważnym. Jedyne co miałem w głowie to znaleźć Zayn'a, odnaleźć mojego zaginionego współlokatora, który w zasadzie uciekł mojej winy, ponieważ nie mogłem zapanować nad swoimi głupimi emocjami i pocałowałem go jakby nigdy nic. Chłopak miał rację. Nie powinienem bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę, ale to było naprawdę silniejsze ode mnie i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem tego, Gdybym miał być szczery zrobiłbym to ponownie i to bez żadnego zastanowienia. Zayn musiał tylko uwierzyć, że wcale nie chcę go ranić, wyśmiewać czy co mu przychodziło wtedy do głowy; chciałem po prostu poczuć jego gorące usta na moich i może zabrzmi to śmiesznie, ale naprawdę potrzebowałem tego. Czytałem wiele razy w książkach czy widziałem w filmach, jak ludzie porównują uczucie do drugiej osoby jako narkotyk. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie chciałem w to uwierzyć, ale dzisiaj już dobrze wiedziałem, że to jest możliwe i nie mam żadnych wątpliwości; to uczucie pali, piecze, boli i wręcz chce nas zabić. Pozostawało jedno pytanie - jakim uczuciem darzę Zayn'a i czy w ogóle to nie jest wymysł mojej chorej wyobraźni, która po prostu płata mi dziwne figle i próbuje wmówić, że cokolwiek co czuję jest czymś na sposób zauroczenia. Myślę, że to właśnie jest odpowiednie słowo. Zauroczenie.

Wtedy ciemna czupryna wyrosła pomiędzy głowami dziewczyn. Od razu rozpoznałem zaginionego, za którym byłem zdolny chwilę wcześniej wysłać list gończy. Był tak rozpoznawalny między tymi ludźmi, zobaczyłbym go nawet z dużo większej odległości. Jednak od razu niezadowolony stwierdziłem, że nie miał na sobie jego ubrania, a do domku nawet na chwilę nie wstąpił, więc musiał być u kogoś innego i pożyczył ubrania.

Powinien chodzić tylko w moich ubraniach.

Tak, byłem samolubnym draniem, który chciał mieć go tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Byłem jednak też zmartwiony i potrzebujący bliskości chłopaka, którego nie widziałem od kilkunastu godzin. Chociaż miałem miliony myśli w głowie i istny mętlik to czułem niespotykaną ulgę, że go widzę. Żył i miał się dobrze. W sensie fizycznym, bo po jego zmęczonej twarzy, lekko podkrążonych oczach i braku uśmiechu, można było sądzić, że jest cholernie skarany przez los. Najgorsza była świadomość, że to wszystko przeze mnie.

Szybko ruszyłem w jego stronę nie chcąc, aby zdążył się gdzieś zaszyć i nawet na mnie nie spojrzeć. Musieliśmy sobie to wyjaśnić. Moje nagłe uczucia wobec niego były dziwne i czułem się naprawdę niekomfortowo z tym, że nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Sam w zasadzie nie byłem pewien czy to co robię było odpowiednim posunięciem, ale tak właśnie podpowiadało mi sumienie. Czułem, że właśnie tak powinno być. Ja, on i nasze sekrety, których nikt inny nie musi kiedykolwiek poznawać.

Dziewczęta spojrzały na mnie i uśmiechnęły się szeroko przeciągając jakoś głupio brzmiące powitanie, którego nawet nie chciałem słuchać. Usiadłem tuż obok niego. Chciałem być jak najbliżej, a wtedy on zaczął się podnosić. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Nie mógł mi uciec kolejny raz. Moim automatycznym ruchem było zatrzymanie go. Moja dłoń wylądowała na jego kolanie odzianym w jeansy. Spojrzałem na niego z błagalnym spojrzeniem, aby został. Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę z bólem wypisamym w jego czekoladowych tęczówkach. Samo patrzenie na niego było dla mnie niewyobrażalną męką. Wiedziałem, że zawiódł się na mnie jako na przyjacielu, ale nie dał mi tego wyjaśnić. Chciałem wytłumaczyć tylko, że to było prawdziwe. Spuściłem na chwilę wzrok na swoją dłoń, która powędrowała w górę i lekko ścisnąłem udo chłopaka chcąc jakoś przekazać, że między nami jest dobrze, że znaleźliśmy naszą wspólną bezpieczną przystań. Teraz już praktycznie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie do zgody, ale tak było tylko i wyłącznie w mojej głowie.

Wtedy Zayn zabrał moją dłoń z jego uda nie chcąc nawet przez moment zostać ze mną tutaj. Poczułem jak coś pęka. Kiedy tylko podniosłem swój wzrok jego nie było, ponieważ kierował się w stronę wyjścia. Posłał mi jeszcze jedno, krótkie spojrzenie przed opuszczeniem stołówki. A ja? Ja poczułem pierwszy raz w życiu jak to jest, kiedy ktoś zdepta twoje serce.

***

Kilka osób posyłało mi zdezorientowane spojrzenia nawet kiedy minęło trochę czasu. Nadeszła nowa faza plotek, ponieważ domniemana idealna para pokłóciła się o coś naprawdę poważnego i nie odzywają się do siebie.

Moje myśli krążyły jednak tylko i wyłącznie tego, jak będę w stanie wytłumaczyć mu to wszystko co dzieje się w moim życiu. Sam nie potrafiłem tego wszystkiego ogarnąć, a co dopiero wyjaśnić komuś innemu i to do tego takiemu upartemu, który wciąż będzie upierał się przy sowim zdaniu.

Dzisiejszego dnia mieliśmy iść na jakąś pieszą wycieczkę do lasu, a mi naprawdę podobała się możliwość posiadania dostępu do Zayn'a przez cały dzień. W końcu będzie musiał zrozumieć, że próbuję wszystko naprawić i nie zawsze jest tak jak jemu się to wydaje.

Na początku udawało mu się mnie wciąż unikać, a ja byłem coraz bardziej rozdrażniony i chwiejny. Musiałem z nim porozmawiać jak najszybciej, więc nie chcąc tracić czasu wziąłem się po prostu w garść i ruszyłem w jego stronę nie przejmując się kompletnie, że rozmawiał z jedną ze swoich adoratorek, które założyły nam fan club.

-Musimy porozmawiać i przestań się chować po kątach jak małe dziecko -powiedziałem poważnie łapiąc go za przedramię. Nie miałem zamiaru odpuszczać. Nie dzisiaj, nie w tej sytuacji.

-O co ci chodzi? -spojrzał na mnie krytycznym wzrokiem, który sprawił, że moje nastawienie zmieniło się na jeszcze bardziej bojowe niż chwilę wcześniej.

-I tak oboje wiemy o tym, że będziemy musieli prędzej czy później porozmawiać, więc pozwól mi wyjaśnić ci kilka spraw. -patrzyłem na niego nieprzerwanie. Dziewczyna stojąca obok mruknęła coś cicho i szybko dołączyła do reszty grupy podczas gdy ja i Zayn zostaliśmy z tyłu.

-Nie ma tutaj co wyjaśniać. Twoje serce jest szlachetne i pragniesz, żeby każdy był szczęśliwy, ale nie powinieneś uszczęśliwiać innych na siłę, bo to naprawdę nie jest pocieszenie. -odparł łapiąc wolną dłonią mój nadgarstek chcąc uwolnić się z mojego żelaznego uścisku.

-Zayn, kiedy przestaniesz wmawiać sobie coś co cię jeszcze bardziej dobija? To nie było żadne pocieszenie do cholery -mój głos niezauważalnie zadrgał pod koniec. -Gdybym chciał cię pocieszyć to na pewno nie w ten sposób.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego wciąż kłamiesz i nie potrafisz powiedzieć mi prawdy! -oburzył się i mocno szarpnął ręką przez co moja dłoń poluźniła uścisk, a on mógł bezpiecznie się oddalić. Przyśpieszył kroku do głośnej grupy, która była już daleko przed nami.

-To jest prawda Zayn! Nie widzisz tego? Dlaczego nie potrafisz dostrzec? Cały czas próbuję ci wytłumaczyć, że ten pocałunek był dla mnie czymś więcej niż powinien i jestem naprawdę przerażony w tej chwili, bo nie powinienem mieć nigdy żadnych uczuć wobec ciebie, ale najwyraźniej nie potrafię inaczej. Może to wina tego, że przewróciłeś moje życie do góry nogami, a może twojego uśmiechu czy tego błysku, który widzę w twoich oczach. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co mam ci powiedzieć, jak mam ci udowodnić to, że nie ma dla mnie niczego prawdziwszego od tego co właśnie czuję. Jednak jeśli nie wierzysz w moje słowa nie mam innego wyboru jak po prostu pogodzić się z tym i spróbować jakoś iść dalej. -nie chciałem wtedy nawet myśleć jak musiałem brzmieć. Pewnie jak jakiś zdesperowany idiota. Ale to chyba było w porządku, ponieważ wyraziłem swoje uczucia najlepiej jak umiałem. Nie za bardzo miało to może składnię, ale dotarło do mojego współlokatora. -Więc wierzysz mi czy mam sobie iść?

Nastała przerażająca cisza, która zaczęła wręcz zabijać mnie od środka. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi i nie potrafiłem znaleźć odpowiedniego położenia dla całego ciała. To było straszne i z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz gorzej było mi oddychać.

-Wiesz, myślę, że raczej byś się zgubił w tym lesie, ale to tylko moja luźna myśl -odezwał się Zayn, a ja uniosłem swój wzrok, aby dostrzec maleńki uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka stojącego tuż przede mną.

Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Tak w ogóle to przepraszam za bycie dupkiem i ignorowanie cię przez tak długi czas. Powinienem po prostu przyjąć to, co się dzieje. -zrobił niepewny krok w moją stronę zmniejszając tym samym dystans pomiędzy nami do minimum.

-To nie było za bardzo w twoim stylu. -przyznałem cicho przyglądając się każdemu skrawku jego twarzy. Byłem nienasycony i spragniony widoku tych pięknych oczu oraz delikatnego uśmiechu.

-Więc, co ty na, powiedzmy, misiaka na zgodę? -zapytał lekko przygryzając wargę. Nie przerwał nawet na moment naszego kontaktu wzrokowego.

-Cóż.. Jestem skłonny odmówić. -powiedziałem poważnie, a mina współlokatora zmieniła się diametralnie. Na jego twarzy wypisane było kompletne zaskoczenie. -Myślę, że wolałbym cię teraz pocałować.

-Oh -to było jedyne co wykrztusił z siebie w tamtym momencie. Nie czekał dłużej na jakiekolwiek słowa, po prostu złączył nasze usta w czułym pocałunku, który nie był czymś zachłannym jak to się czasem zdarza, a zwykłą, delikatną oznaką, że coś między nami jest. To była taka mała iskierka, która przerodziła się w płomień i teraz paliła nasze serca.

Motyle w brzuchu? Metafora naprawdę nieprecyzyjna. Prędzej wściekłe pszczoły.

*** 

Cały czas rzucałem drobnymi kwiatuszkami w chłopaka, który był naprawdę zaabsorbowany plecieniem roślin w wianek. Nie żeby mu się to udawało, ale nie poddawał się i za każdym razem, kiedy jego praca się rozsypywała w drobny mak on rozpoczynał od nowa. Byłem zadziwiony jego niezwykłą cierpliwością, ponieważ on, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nigdy nie potrafił się skupić na niczym. Myślę, że ja na jego miejscu już dawno rzuciłbym te cholerne kwiatki, bo inaczej dostałbym ataku szału przy tej syzyfowej pracy.

Siedzieliśmy sobie odprężeni na wielkiej łące, do której tak bardzo trudziliśmy się z dojściem. Jednak mimo zmęczenia każdy z naszej grupy był niezwykle zadowolony, ponieważ trzeba było przyznać, że widok na całą okolicę stąd był przepiękny. Wszystko zaczynało mi się bardziej podobać w tym dniu z minuty na minutę.

-Tak w ogóle to gdzie byłeś tej nocy? -postanowiłem zadać pytanie nie będąc pewny na sto procent czy chcę poznać odpowiedź, bo chyba wszystko byłoby lepsze niż słuchanie o tym, jak to nocował u nie wiadomo kogo i robił jakieś głupie rzeczy.

-U Amy -odpowiedział nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Rzuciłem w niego stokrotką, a on nadal nie reagował.

-Czy to ta Amy, która ogłosiła wielką plotkę, że rzekomo jesteśmy razem? -zapytałem, a Zayn zaśmiał się beztrosko i pokiwał twierdząco głową. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo tak siedząc po turecku na trawie. Jednak najlepsza była świadomość, że mogłem być cały czas obok niego.

-Przeszkadza ci to? -odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem i zerwałem kolejnego kwiatka żeby rzucić nim w mulata. Tym razem utknął on w jego włosach, które były w totalnym nieładzie. -Ja tam ją lubię.

-Poza tym, że cały obóz dzięki niej myśli, że naprawdę jesteśmy szczęsliwą parą to nic do niej nie mam. -odparłem bez większego entuzjazmu i westchnąłem spoglądając na wszystkich wokół.

-A nie jesteśmy? -wtedy Zayn zakoczył mnie dosadnie. Nie miałem pojęcia co mam mu w tamtej chwili powiedzieć, bo przecież niby cała ta sprawa z uczuciami, ale znaliśmy się dopiero ponad tydzień. To nie było takie proste.

-No nie wiem, jesteśmy? -posłałem mu trochę niepewne spojrzenie. Mój współlokator wzruszył tylko ramionami jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło.

-Nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Znaczy, jestem szczęśliwy, póki mnie lubisz, bo ja naprawdę bardzo lubię ciebie. Ta świadomość, że coś między nami jest to dla mnie wystarczające zapewnienie, że żyjemy w takim, jakby to powiedzieć, niepisanym związku. -powiedział znowu oczami śledząc swoje palce, które zaplatały na różne sposoby łodygi kwiatów.

-Odpowiada mi to -przyznałem i położyłem się na plecach. Soczysta trawa stwarzała idealne podłoże do leżenia, a przynajmniej na tyle dobre, że nie mogłem narzekać. W końcu to nie był materac, nie oczekiwałem lepszych warunków do wypoczywania w tym momencie.

-Więc teraz jesteś gejem? -zapytał Zayn tak spokojnie jakby proponował mi herbatę. Wiedziałem, że od środka zżerała go ciekawość.

-Nie wiem. Nie mogę być obiektywny świata poza tobą nie widząc -stwierdziłem z wielkim uśmiechem, a Zayn spojrzał na mnie rozczulony. -No nie patrz na mnie jak na małego kotka!

-Możesz być moim małym kotkiem jeśli chcesz -pstryknął mnie w nos i zachichotał wesoło. Takie zachowanie mógłbym sklasyfikować do zakochanego idioty, gdybym nie wiedział, że miłość w tym wypadku to zbyt wielkie słowo.

-Jesteś takim typowym gejem. Zastanawiam się tylko czemu jeszcze nie ubierasz różowych, obcisłych koszulek, które odsłaniają brzuch. -oboje zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na osoby wokół nas.

-Przeszedłem na wyższy poziom! Chodzę w takiej siateczkowej koszulce. -zaczął się nabijać Malik. Dodając do tego jego świetne zdolności aktorskie niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że mówi poważnie, podczas gdy on się zgrywał. -Do tego zawsze mam taki piórkowy szaliczek w kolorze neonowego różu, z którym nie rozstaję się już od przedszkola. Mama mi go kupiła na urodziny.

-Musi bombowo wyglądać przy twojej ciemnej karnacji, nie mylę się? -posłałem mu znaczące spojrzenie, ale chwilę później już się śmiałem, podczas gdy on wciąż walczył z wielkim uśmiechem cisnącym się na jego twarz.

Musiałem się uspokajać przez dłuższą chwilę, ponieważ naprawdę nie mogłem się opanować i za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzałem na uśmiechającego się Zayn'a do głowy przychodziły mi obrazy, jak mógłby wyglądać ubrany tak jak mówił. Ale do tego wyobraziłem go sobie w krótkich, jeansowych szortach, które opinałyby jego tyłek.

-Dobra, a tak nawiasem, mogę o coś spytać? -chłopak tylko zrobił jakąś dziwną minę, a ja od razu uznałem to za zgodę. -Twoi rodzice wiedzą, że lubisz chłopców?

-Już się z tym pogodzili -odpowiedział z rozbawieniem. -No wiesz, że nie mają co liczyć, że kiedykolwiek zapłodnię kobietę. Ciężko było im się przyzwyczaić, ale chyba już przyswoili sobie tą wiadomość i nie mają żadnych przeciwskazań. Znaczy na pewno mają, ale po prostu zaakceptowali mnie takiego, jaki jestem, bo nie mieli innego wyboru. Z domu nie mogli mnie wyrzucić.

-Jak to zrobiłeś? W sensie, jak im powiedziałeś? -zapytałem zaciekawiony jego historią pełną burzliwych zwrotów akcji.

-Wiesz, wybrałem najlepszy moment, bo nie mogłem się oprzeć przed zrobieniem naprawdę spektakularnego wyjścia z szafy. -zaśmiał się pod nosem zapewne wspominając ten dzień w swoich myślach. -Byliśmy na zjeździe rodzinnym, który odbywał się tuż po zakończeniu ramadanu. Wszyscy świętowali, a ja podczas uroczystego obiadu oznajmiłem, że jestem gejem i zanim rodzice zdązyli jakkolwiek zareagować powiedziałem "nic nie mówcie, bo to i tak wszystko wasza wina". Wszyscy byli tak zszokowani, że w życiu nie widziałem tak osłupiałej rodziny. Niektórzy kompletnie przestali odzywać się do naszej rodziny, a inni przyjęli to wręcz z radością. Koniec końców wszystko było dobrze, a ja byłem gwiazdką w rodzinie. W sumie zawsze nią byłem, ale wtedy czułem się naprawdę sławny. Cały czas ktoś o mnie mówił.

-Nie powinieneś mieć teraz ramadanu tak w ogóle? -zadałem pytanie kompletnie niewiążące się z naszą rozmową o przyznawaniu się do swojej odmienności.

-Powiedzmy, że to święto ruchome. Ramadan to dziewiąty miesiąc kalendarza mułzumańskiego. W tym roku na przykład zacznie się dopiero 1 sierpnia -wyjaśnił mi szybko, a ja kiwałem głową próbując ogarnąć to wszystko.

-Tak w zasadzie to islam toleruje homoseksualistów?* -miałem tak wiele pytań odnośnie każdej nawet najdrobniejszej rzeczy i każdego maleńkiego szczególiku.

-To zależy -westchnął Zayn i chwilę się zastanowił. -W niektórych krajach to grozi karą śmierci, a niektórzy są bardzo otwarci na wszystkie nowości. Nie mogę ci więc powiedzieć czy to dobre w mojej religii czy nie, ale nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Siebie nie zmienię, poza tym nie jestem taki strasznie religijny jak niektórzy w mojej rodzinie. Mama pilnuje mnie w domu jeśli chodzi o jakieś różne obrządki czy coś, ale coraz rzadziej zwraca mi uwagę. Pozwala mi decydować o swoim losie i tym, czy nadal chcę wyznawać islam. Daje mi wolną rękę. Twierdzi, że nie może zrobić niczego na siłe, rozumiesz.

-Twoja mama naprawdę wydaje się miła, chciałbym ją poznać. -przyznałem szczerze, a Malik zaśmiał się z moich słów.

-Wszyscy to mówią. Podobno jest też niesamowitą kucharką, nie żebym się chwalił. -jego uśmiech lekko się powiększył. To słodkie, że tak bardzo kochał swoją mamę. Zwykle osoby w naszym wieku były wrogo nastawione do swoich rodziców. Zayn był kompletnym przeciwieństwem wszelkich stereotypów. -A jaka jest twoja?

-Cóż, zależy o której mówisz. -westchnąłem, a Malik aż otwarł usta z wrażenia zapewne interpretując w niewłaściwy sposób mojego słowa.

-No nie mów mi tylko, że wychowały cię lesbijki. -zawołał podekscytowany, a ja mnie trochę wmurowało. Aż takiej wyobraźni to ja się po nim nie spodziewałem. -Wiem jaka wielka nietolerancja panuje na świecie! Jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradziły? Dobrze się z nimi dogadujesz? Zawsze chciałem poznać taką homoseksualną parę, która jest ze sobą tak długo i wychowuje dzieci. Masz rodzeństwo?

-Nie ekscytuj się tak bardzo Zayn, nie mam dwóch matek. Żadne lesbijki mnie nigdy nie wychowywały. -pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową, a mulat stracił nagle cały zapał do prowadzenia żarliwej dyskusji.

-Więc o co ci chodziło? -spytał marszcząc czoło, co robił zawsze gdy nagle był postawiony przed wielką niewiadomą, która mogła przynieść wszystko.

-Wychowałem się w domu dziecka. -mruknąłem cicho wcale nie będąc jakoś specjalnie wesoły, że muszę wracać do tych wszystkich dni, które płakałem i zastanawiałem się, jak rodzona matka mogła mnie oddać. Przecież nic jej nie zrobiłem.

-Oh Liam, nie miałem pojęcia! Nie chciałem cię ranić tym czy coś. Naprawdę przepraszam. To było takie głupie z mojej strony, nie powinienem z tym tak wyjeżdżać. -zaśmiałem się widząc zmieszanie na twarzy ciemnego chłopaka. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i położyłem dłoń na jego kolanie.

-Nic się nie stało, czekoladko -zapewniłem chłopaka i posłałem mu lekki uśmiech. -Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, bo nie jesteś medium czy coś. Poza tym pogodziłem się już, że matka mnie oddała. Możliwe, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła nie byłoby mnie tutaj, prawda?

-No tak, ale nadal mi przykro. -westchnął z poczuciem winy wymalowanym na jego twarzy.

-Niech nie będzie. Teraz od jakichś pięciu lat jestem szczęśliwym posiadaczem pełnej rodziny. W dodatku mam młodszą siostrę, chyba nic więcej mi nie potrzebne do szczęścia -powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Kiedy mnie adoptowali, lekarze wystawili diagnozę mamie, że jest bezpłodna. Jakiś rok później stał się cud i zaszła w ciążę. Naprawdę byłem przerażony, że oddadzą mnie z powrotem do placówki, ale powiedzieli, że nigdy nie przestaną mnie kochać i zawsze będę ich synem. Więc oto i jestem. Pokochany dopiero przez piątą z kolei rodzinę zastępczą.

-Na Allaha, wiedz, że ja nigdy cię nie zostawię -przyrzekł mi Zayn przytulając się do mnie mocno, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho, choć tak naprawdę walczyłem z łzami, które cisnęły się do moich oczu.

-Może po prostu byłem dla wszystkich niewystarczający? Albo sprawiałem zbyt wiele problemów. Nie mam pojęcia. -wymamrotałem nie wiedząc, czy powinienem teraz okazywać swoją słabość.

-Hej, pieprzyć ich wszystkich Liam, dla mnie jesteś idealny, a teraz twoi nowi, lepsi rodzice na pewno też tak uważają. Każde dziecko sprawia problemy, nie myśl, że byłeś gorszy. To oni byli do bani rodzicami, którzy nie zasługiwali na ciebie. -jego dłonie delikatnie masowały moje plecy, a ja uspokoiłem się momentalnie. Słowa, które wypowiedział Zayn były dla mnie naprawdę ważne i dały mi dużo do myślenia.

Nasza wspólna chwila nie trwała jakoś specjalnie długo, a czułości przerwał głos opiekuna informujący, że musimy się zbierać do obozu, bo nie zdążymy przed zmrokiem.

Wstałem, a Zayn szybko zabrał swój wianek, który tym razem wyglądał naprawdę bardzo okazale i kolorowo, a co najważniejsze, nie rozsypywał się. Założył kwiaty na moją głową i uśmiechnął się dumnie.

_-Teraz już masz koronę, więc śmiem nazywać cię moim księciem._


	11. dzień 11

Mój wspaniały sen podczas którego latałem na tęczowym jednorożcu został nagle przerwany. Jęknąłem na uczucie zbyt silnego ucisku na moim ramieniu, który wcale nie zmniejszał się, co więcej - był coraz mocniejszy. Niechętnie podniosłem swoje powieki, ponieważ prawdopodobnie ominąłem pobudkę i będę musiał się zbierać szybciej niż zazwyczaj muszę to robić. Jednak po tym jak otworzyłem oczy nadal wszędzie było ciemno.

Co do cholery?

Dopiero po krótkiej chwili doszedł do mnie dudniący dźwięk deszczu, który uderzał o szyby w futrynach okien. Zdezorientowany poruszyłem się niespokojnie, ponieważ uścisk na mojej ręce zaczął robić się niezwykle bolesny. Do mojej głowy napłynęły wszystkie najgorsze sceny z horrorów. Co jeśli Zayn leży martwy na łóżku obok? Może cała podłoga była z krwi, jego pościel także i zaraz ktoś odrąbie mi rękę siekierą lub odetnie piłą motorową? Jestem za młody żeby umierać.

-To ty Zayn? -zapytałem bojąc się dotknąć tego kogoś. Było blisko żeby zacząć się trząść z przerażenia.

-Nie do cholery, Matka Teresa! Oczywiście, że to ja debilu. Kogo innego spodziewałeś się w naszym domku? -warknął Malik niezadowolonym głosem i ostacyjnie podkreślił słowo naszego, a mnie ogarnęła fala względnego spokoju.

-Cóż, nie wiem, czekoladko. Prawdopodobnie jesteśmy na jakimś marnym zadupiu opuszczonym przez Boga i na dodatek w środku lasu. Pomyślmy, kogo mogłem się tutaj spodziewać oprócz ciebie?! -odgryzłem się mu i uderzyłem go w rękę, którą mnie torturował, aby chwilę później zabrać ją siłą z mojego ramienia. Było to nie lada wyzwanie, ponieważ wczepił się we mnie jak jakaś głodna pijawka. Kompletnie nie znałem powodu jego nagłej przylepności do mnie w środku nocy. Dobra, może zaszło między nami do kilku czułości, a może nawet więcej niż kilku, ale to wciąż środek nocy i chcę spać bez względu na to jak bardzo uwielbiam mojego współlokatora. W zasadzie Zayn zawsze kochał spać i to on miał niezwykłe problemy z pobudką, a teraz nagle obudził go deszcz? Coś tutaj nie było tak.

-To, że mnie całowałeś kilka razy nadal nie uprawnia cię do nazywania mnie w ten rasistowski sposób. Nigdy nie nauczysz się bycia miłym w stosunku do mnie? A może ranisz moje uczucia?! Pomyślałeś kiedyś o tym jak ja się czuję, kiedy tak obrażasz mój wygląd albo że mam kompleksy z twojej winy? Jestem pewien, że nie, ponieważ kompletnie się mną nie interesujesz -zaczął dramatyzować swoim wyćwiczonym, aktorskim głosem, a ja jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zaśmiać się z tego wszystkiego, ponieważ naprawdę nigdy nie przestanie mnie rozbawiać to jak Zayn potrafi wcielać się tak realistycznie w graną przez siebie rolę. Jednak szybko można było się nauczyć rozpoznawać, kiedy gra, a kiedy jest poważny. Przynajmniej mi przyszło to z niesamowitą łatwością, a może to wina tego, że Malik tak się na mnie otworzył jak na nikogo innego na tym obozie? Jestem pewien, że jego przyjaciele w Seattle też potrafią odróżnić jego aktorstwo od prawdziwego Zayna. Na pewno nie byłem jedynym na świecie, który opanował tę trudną sztukę.

-Wybacz mi, że jestem takim potworem i niszczę twoje życie -mruknąłem i nakryłem się bardziej kołdrą, ponieważ chciałem już wrócić do snu. -Radzę ci iść już spać, ponieważ naprawdę jeśli zaczniesz rano narzekać, że nie masz ochoty żyć i jesteś bardzo zmęczony to przywalę ci chociaż jesteś moim niepisanym chłopakiem.

-Jejku, nazwałeś mnie swoim chłopakiem, jak słodkie to jest? -zaświergotał nad moim uchem przez co oberwał ode mnie z łokcia gdzieś w klatkę piersiową. Kolejny raz przesadnie zareagował i zaczął jęczeć jak debil.

-Brzmisz jak twink*, czekoladko -powiedziałem żeby mu jeszcze bardziej dopiec. Zamilkł i wtedy to on wymierzył mi uderzenie poduszką, którą wziął nie wiadomo skąd.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że oglądasz porno? -zapytał wbijając palec w skórę na moim czole. -Jak bardzo to niegrzeczne z twojej strony Liam? Czy może powinienem zapytać: jak to się stało, że znasz terminologię z gejowskiego porno? Mam zacząć się martwić?

-A może zacznij się cieszyć lub nie wiem, daj mi spokój i idź spać? Tak to zdecydowanie lepsza opcja, podoba mi się -wymamrotałem ziewając głośno co było tylko podkreśleniem moich słów.

Zamknąłem oczy zmęczony, ale Zayn nadal nie ruszył się nawet na centymetr z łóżka.

-Chyba nie zamierzasz siedzieć nade mną przez całą noc jak jakiś pieprzony psychopata, prawda? -zapytałem i naprawdę przeraziłem się, że mogę otrzymać potwierdzenie z ust współlokatora, ponieważ po kim jak po kim, ale po nim mogłem się spodziewać każdej głupiej rzeczy.

-Um.. Idę, sorki -wymamrotał jakby zawstydzony, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że przecież po coś musiał mnie obudzić, bo bez powodu nie chciałoby mu się w ogóle ruszyć z łóżka.

-Zayn -zatrzymałem go momentalnie i już chciałem zapytać o tą pobudkę, ale pokój rozświetlił się na chwilę jasnym światłem i kilka sekund później usłyszałem długi, potężny grzmot. Malik zacisnął swoje dłonie na prześcieradle i wtedy olśniło mnie. Postanowiłem wybadać sprawę. -Od jak dawna jest burza?

-Nie wiem, ale myślałem, że już przeszła. Musiałem się mylić -stwierdził słabym głosem pełnym przerażenia. Momentalnie podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i położyłem dłoń na jednej z dłoni chłopaka. Jak na zawołanie puścił prześcieradło i splótł nasze palce razem. Nie był to jeden z tych delikatnych dotyków, a całkowicie bolesny, ale nie śmiałem nawet się odezwać.

Nie miałem zamiaru się z niego śmiać, nie wiem nawet dlaczego. Po prostu musiałem się nim zaopiekować, ponieważ się bał. To było jakby jakaś kontrolka we mnie się włączyła i kazała mu pomóc. Coś jak instynkt opiekuńczy.

-Hej, przestań się trząść -szepnąłem opierając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. -Jestem tutaj dla ciebie.

Był taki bezsilny w tym momencie jak jeszcze nigdy i niedługo po moich słowach objąłem go i przyciągnąłem do uścisku. Nie musiałem czekać zbyt długo aż odwzajemni czułość, ponieważ naprawdę przyległ do mojego ciała swoim w chyba każdym możliwym miejscu, nie pozostawiając między nami nawet szpary przestrzeni. Byłbym skłonny powiedzieć, że nawet kartka papieru między nami by się nie zmieściła.

-Shh -mruczałem cicho do jego ucha i pocierałem dłońmi jego plecy, aby ten mógł się rozluźnić. Z każdym kolejnym błyskiem było coraz gorzej. Był praktycznie na skraju płaczu. -Nie bój się, nic ci nie będzie.

Jednak Zayn jeszcze bardziej zaczął się trząść. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić żeby odwrócić jego uwagę. Był takim małym, strachliwym chłopcem i w moich rękach było sprawienie, że zapomni o grzmotach dochodzących zza okna.

-To nic strasznego bać się burzy -powiedziałem próbując dodać mu otuchy, ale on nadal jak na złość był niesamowicie przerażony. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że to było porównywalne do jego strachu przed końmi, a może nawet burza była dla niego jeszcze gorsza. Kto by pomyślał, że taki na pozór odważny chłopak będzie miał takie fobie. Przecież był prawie dorosłym mężczyzną, ale nie miałem mu tego za złe czy nie chciałem się z tego śmiać, ponieważ Zayn był jedną z tych niesamowicie wrażliwych osób, które ukrywają swoje prawdziwe oblicze pod maską odważnych i nieustraszonych. -Hej, czekoladko, spójrz na mnie, bardzo proszę -jednak on ani śnił w ogóle unosić głowę i na mnie patrzeć. Wtulił twarz w moją koszulkę jeszcze ciaśniej, a ja trochę sam zacząłem panikować, że to wszystko będzie trwało w nieskończoność, bo burza nigdy nie minie. -Kochanie -to było jak zapalnik. Zayn przestał się trząść. -Może dasz mi buzi i pójdziemy spać?

-Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko w przedszkolu. Mam siedemnaście lat! -wymamrotał nadal nie luzując uścisku, w którym byliśmy do siebie wręcz przyssani. -Buzi to ty możesz dać swojej ciotce, a nie mi.

-Wybacz panie dorosły. Mam jeszcze nędzne szesnaście lat i nie wiem jak działają te wszystkie mechanizmy związkowe -prychnąłem z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Zayn zaczął się powoli rozluźniać, kiedy tylko usłyszał coś o związku.

-Ale nadal wiesz dużo o gejowskim porno -wziął dwa głębokie oddechy i niepewnie odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i spojrzał na mnie.

-Chciałem być przygotowany na wypadek gdybym miał zamieszkać w jednym domku z jakimś niezwykle atrakcyjnym, muzułmańskim gejem, który zdecyduje się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, a później pocałować stawiając wielki znak zapytania nad moją orientację i kiedy w końcu po wielkich kłótniach oraz niepewności skończymy razem na łące rozmawiając o uczuciach, a na mojej głowie będzie spoczywał kolorowy wianek, opcjonalnie moglibyśmy siedzieć razem w nocy i kłócić się o porno lub rasistowskie przezwiska, ale byłoby w porządku, ponieważ oboje byśmy nadal się uwielbiali -wyszeptałem nie przerywając naszego kontaktu wzrokowego i z całych sił próbując go rozproszyć, aby tylko nie myślał, że za drewnianymi ścianami domku, w Green Hills, panuje wielka burza. Błyski na niebie oświetlały co jakiś czas nasze twarze, ale raczej mojemu współlokatorowi przestało to przeszkadzać i jak zaczarowany robił do mnie maślane oczka niczym kot Puszek ze Shreka.

-Przestań być taki słodki, cukiereczku, bo jeszcze się rozpuścisz pod wpływem ciepła jak czekolada -Malik musnął moje usta swoimi wargami bardzo lekko, że prawie nie poczułem tego dotyku, ale mimo wszystko sprawił, że na moją twarz powrócił szeroki uśmiech, a wokół moich oczu zapewne zrobiły się te głupio wyglądające zmarszczki, których nie lubiłem.

-Uważaj sobie, czekoladko, bo jeszcze sam się roztopisz, kiedy dotkniesz tak gorącego człowieka jak ja -odparłem dumnie unosząc głowę i próbując naśladować chłopaka w chwilach jego chwały.

-Cóż to mi nie grozi, bo nie zamierzam cię dotykać nigdy więcej! -stwierdził z rozbawieniem. -Dziękuję za rozproszenie i w ogóle, że się nie śmiałeś, przepraszam za kłopot.

Kiedy tylko zobaczyłem, że Zayn wstaje i niepewnie stawia stopy na podłogę zareagowałem automatycznie łapiąc jego smukłą dłoń. Pociągnąłem go w swoją stronę nie zwracając uwagi na to, że pisnął przerażony i upadł.

-Chyba się przeliczyłeś, że nigdy się nie roztopisz, bo mam zamiar przytulać cię przez całą noc, czekoladko -wyszeptałem spokojnie do jego ucha, a mój oddech sprawił, że na jego rękach utworzyła się gęsia skórka. Bez żadnych zbędnych słów wszedł do mnie pod kołdrę i przycisnął plecy do mojej klatki piersiowej.

-Nie rozpieszczaj mnie tak, bo później nie będę chciał spać bez ciebie -zaśmiał się cicho i nawet słysząc grzmot nie spanikował tak bardzo. Jedynie wtulił się we mnie jeszcze bardziej.

-Taki jest mój plan -odparłem pewny siebie i byłem już na skraju zaśnięcia, ale musiałem przetrwać aż to starszy zaśnie, ponieważ burza nie miała zamiaru się kończyć, a ja nie chciałem zostawiać go samego. -Wiesz co, czekoladko? Nie musisz dziękować i przepraszać za to wszystko. Zawsze jestem tutaj dla ciebie i jak już mówiłeś, jestem twoim księciem więc moim obowiązkiem, który wypełniam z wielką przyjemnością, jest ratowanie twojego pięknego tyłeczka.

Malik wydał z siebie cichy pomruk zadowolenia i to zdecydowanie był od tamtej pory mój ulubiony dźwięk. Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem jego kark delikatnie.

To był ten moment, kiedy zapragnąłem ratować go przed każdą burzą i każdym złem jakie mogłoby go kiedykolwiek spotkać.

***

Zwyczajowo z dużym spóźnieniem razem z Zayn'em weszliśmy do stołówki i zaczęliśmy poszukiwać w tłumie jakiegoś wolnego miejsca. Mulat szybko wypatrzył przestrzeń wśród dziewczyn, a ja nie mogłem nie pójść za nim, kiedy te urocze oczy wwiercały się w moją duszę. Więc usiadłem obok Amy i jej koleżanek, które pisnęły na nasz widok. Uśmiechnąłem się nawet miło w ich stronę. Zachowywaliśmy się zupełnie normalnie jakbyśmy wcale nie obudzili się w jednym łóżku i do tego bardzo świadomi, że darzymy się wzajemnie pewnymi uczuciami.

-Więc.. Wszystko między wami w porządku? -zapytała jedna z wiernych fanek, a ja się zaśmiałem i postanowiłem udawać głupiego.

-Czemu nie miałoby być? -spytałem udając, że nie rozumiem o co jej chodzi. Zayn szturchnął mnie swoją nogą i posłał mi spojrzenie mówiące, że powinienem być dla nich wyrozumiały oraz miły. Jednak, kiedy tylko odwzajemniłem spojrzenie i dodałem do niego figlarny uśmiech ten od razu wpadł w tą głupią sztukę rozgrywającą się na żywo.

-Przecież była ta kłótnia czy coś i nie chcieliście się znać przez jakiś czas -zauważyła drobna blondynka o kręconych włosach. Była naprawdę ładna, ale nadal nie była Zayn'em. Nie dorastała mu do pięt.

-Każdy związek przeżywa kryzys raz na jakiś czas, a my kłócimy się bardzo często -odpowiedział spokojnie Malik i oparł się na ręce spoczywającej na stole, spojrzał na mnie. Złapał mój policzek i zaczął go ciągnąć, uśmiechając się jakby widział najsłodszą rzecz na świecie. -Poza tym kto by się gniewał na tego rozkosznego tygryska? Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na mnie tymi uroczymi oczkami i już byłem cały jego -po stołówce rozniosły się dosyć głośne i długie "oh" i "aww" wydawane przez dziewczyny wokół. Moje policzki naprawdę się zarumieniły, ponieważ chwilowo każdy w pomieszczeniu spojrzał na nas badawczo. Chwilę później stracili zainteresowanie, ponieważ nie działo się nic szczególnego za co zdecydowanie podziękowałem Bogu.

-Kto by pomyślał, że taki niegrzeczny chłopak jak Zayn może mieć tak kochające serduszko -nadal ciągnąłem tą grę słodkości i nie zamierzałem chwilowo odpuścić, ponieważ czemu niby nie? Malik zawsze robił sobie ze mnie żarty, przyszedł czas, aby za to zapłacić.

-Tylko dla ciebie, chomiczku -posłał mi dwuznaczny uśmiech, a ja tylko przewróciłem oczami na to głupie zdrobnienie, które wcale mi się nie podobało.

-Twierdzisz, że mam za wielkie policzki? -oburzyłem się patrząc na niego z wymowną miną.

-Ja wcale...

-Wiesz co? Nawet nie odpowiadaj -burknąłem i widocznie byłem w tej chwili naprawdę dobrym aktorem, ponieważ sam Malik łyknął te słowa momentalnie, a ja po prostu nie przerywałem sceny przed dziewczynami. -Nigdy nie można z tobą posiedzieć kulturalnie, ponieważ od razu musisz mnie obrażać. Co w ogóle z ciebie za chłopak?

-Przecież wiesz, że powiedziałem to żartem, Liam -na twarzy Malik'a wymalował się autentyczny smutek, ale musiałem przytrzymać go jeszcze chwilkę. Tak tylko dla własnej satysfakcji. -Proszę cię, przestań się gniewać. Nie chciałem żeby cię to uraziło. Twoje policzki są idealne.

Dziewczyny patrzyły sztywno na nasze postacie i były kompletnie wmurowane przez moje zdania wypowiadane do Zayn'a. To zawsze mój współlokator odgrywał raczej dramatyczne role we wszelkich relacjach.

-Myślisz, że przepraszam cokolwiek naprawi? Pamiętam wszystkie te momenty, kiedy mnie obrażałeś, śmiałeś się ze mnie, poniżałeś mnie, mieszałeś z błotem -mógłbym tak wymieniać do końca życia, ale niestety moją wypowiedź przerwało mi gwałtowne uderzenie w tył głowy. -Auć! Za co to?! To pochodzi pod..

-Widzę, że udajesz -przerwał mi Malik patrząc na mnie z dezaprobatą i rozczarowaniem wypisanym na jego twarzy. -Jak mogłeś Liam? Przecież ja naprawdę pomyślałem, że masz jakieś kompleksy związane ze swoimi policzkami.

-Czemu miałbym nie lubić moich policzków? Czy ty czasem w ogóle myślisz? -zapytałem unosząc brwi wysoko do góry dla podkreślenia mojego rozbawienia jego głupotą.

-Czyli to nadal ja jestem tym złym? -skrzyżował ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej, a ja zrobiłem dokładnie to samo, tylko on miał wściekłą, zaciętą minę, a ja po dwóch sekundach już nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Malik kopnął mnie z całej siły w kostkę, a mój uśmiech tylko się poszerzył na ten gest. Nawet nie poczułem bólu.

-To w końcu ty grasz tutaj tego tajemniczego z gangu!

***

-Cofam wszystko co powiedziałem w stołówce, niech tylko przestaną się na nas gapić -stwierdziłem momentalnie, kiedy po raz kolejny złapałem kilka osób wpatrujących się we mnie i Zayn'a jak w święty obrazek. Siedzieliśmy właśnie porozrzucani po całym terenie obozu, ponieważ z racji wielkiej burzy tej nocy było naprawdę mokro, a woda trochę się oziębiła, więc trzeba było odwołać zajęcia, ponieważ to nie mogłoby zadziałać odpowiednio.

-Mogłeś nie robić takiej sceny -zaśmiał się chłopak i puścił mi dyskretnie oczko, jednak jak się okazało ciekawscy ludzie są lepsze od FBI i od razu rozległy się różnorodne szepty wokół.

-To był żart, a ja nie jestem obrazem w jakiejś galerii sztuki i ich spojrzenia irytują mnie bardziej niż ty, kiedy kradniesz moje ubrania -zrobiłem się naburmuszony niczym pięciolatek, któremu kazano zjeść wszystkie warzywa.

-Po prostu nie zwracaj na nich uwagi, Liam. Kiedy zaczniesz ich ignorować to w końcu przestaną się interesować -mruknął czarnowłosy nie mając za grosz cierpliwości do mnie, a ja tylko wydałem z siebie bardzo głośne westchnienie.

-Wcale, że nie przestaną się gapić. Czemu oni to robią? -nadal majaczyłem jakbym wcale nie znał odpowiedzi na tą odpowiedź.

-Ponieważ są zazdrośni o nasze szczęście -stwierdził Zayn pewny siebie i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. -Przestań się nimi przejmować, przecież tylko patrzą, nie wstydzisz się chyba, prawda?

-Czego niby miałbym się wstydzić? -przewróciłem oczami na jego stwierdzenie.

-Nie wiem, mnie? -zapytał Zayn niepewnie, a ja posłałem mu spojrzenie mówiące, że ma przestać.

-Nie bądź głupi, przecież wiesz, że się ciebie nie wstydzę. To ostatnia rzecz jakiej mógłbym się wstydzić -powiedziałem poważnie i położyłem dłoń na tej jego, która nadal spoczywała na moim ramieniu.

-Cóż, nadal gdzieś tam na liście wstydu znajduje się moje imię -zauważył, a mi ręce aż opadały. Jak ja mam go niby przekonać?

-Nie wstydzę się ciebie, zresztą nieważne, bo nawet jeśli to nadal jedyne czego chce to żebyś był ze mną -odpowiedziałem patrząc prosto w te czekoladowe tęczówki, które miały w sobie tak wiele obaw mimo wszystko, zupełnie jakby myślał, że to wszystko okaże się głupim złudzeniem i od niego odejdę.

Wtedy zrozumiałem dlaczego zawsze trzyma mnie tak mocno, kiedy mnie przytula. Boi się, że pewnego dnia wstanę i uświadomię sobie, że nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Tylko był jeden problem - to nigdy nie nastąpi.

-Naprawdę uważasz, że moglibyśmy być razem, kiedy każde głupie spojrzenie potrafi zagotować krew w twoich żyłach? -prychnął niezadowolony udając, że wcale nie obchodzi go moja odpowiedź. -Chciałbyś żyć tak ostrożnie, żeby tylko przypadkiem ktoś nie wytknął cię palcem?

-Cóż, zapewne byłoby mi trudno i nie ukrywam, że naprawdę by mnie denerwowały te wszystkie spojrzenia, ale wolałbym być wyrzutkiem do końca życia, razem z tobą niżeli lubianym kłamcą bez wolności -wytłumaczyłem najmądrzej jak mogłem i pomyślałem, że teraz może w końcu dotarło do niego to co próbuję mu przekazać. Jednak sądząc po minie mojego towarzysza na nic się to nie zdało. -Ugh! Nie ma żadnego wstydu, nie rozumiesz?

-Cóż nawet gdybyśmy kiedyś, czysto teoretycznie, mieli możliwość bycia razem to nie wmówisz mi, że byłbyś w stanie paradować ze mną trzymając mnie za rękę, czyż nie? -zamrugał kilka razy szybko i cholera, wiedział, że miał trochę racji w tym co mówił.

-Nie twierdzę, że by tak nie było, że, nie wiem, gdybyśmy poznali się w innym miejscu, czasie wtedy bylibyśmy teraz prowadząc taką rozmowę, bo prawdopodobnie nigdy bym nie pozwolił sobie na takie coś, ale dla niektórych osób warto ryzykować. Więc naprawdę jeśli już jesteśmy na tym poziomie nie chcę żebyś miał jakieś wątpliwości co do moich zamiarów czy coś. Nie mam zamiaru wstydzić się ciebie, ponieważ do cholery jesteś ważną osobom w moim życiu i teraz nie mógłbym cię już zostawić przez taką błahostkę jak wstyd! Jesteśmy silniejsi niż te głupie spojrzenia, prawda? On może się gdzieś tam czaić i zawsze będzie, ale my za każdym razem będziemy go zwyciężać, ponieważ jesteśmy w tym razem i nie pozwolimy czemuś takiemu małemu, głupiemu zniszczyć wszystkiego -powiedziałem patrząc prosto w jego oczy, które zaczynały szklić się coraz bardziej. Cóż, sam nie byłem świadomy, że mogę z taką łatwością pod wpływem presji i różnych emocji powiedzieć coś takiego. Przy nim wszystko wydaje się możliwe. Szczególnie ostatnim czasem.

-To było piękne Liam -wymamrotał mulat zasłaniając swoją smukłą dłonią usta. Obrazek przede mną był naprawdę rozkoszny, a jedyne czego chciałem to przytulić tego, prawie, płaczącego dzieciaka.

-Mam nadzieję, że teraz w końcu przestaniesz myśleć, że kiedykolwiek byłbym w stanie cię zostawić -przysunąłem się do niego nieznacznie.

-Dobra, przestań, bo zaraz będę płakał, a nie powinienem, ponieważ to kompletnie nie męskie i nie będę mógł przestać -przetarł dłońmi swoją twarz w roztargnieniu.

-Powiemy, że to deszcz? -zaproponowałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

-Przecież nie pada, wystarczy, że przestaniesz mówić te wszystkie rzeczy -zacisnął mocno swoje powieki i nie mógł dostrzec jak zacząłem jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechać.

-W sensie te, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę? Cóż, to prawda i nie mam zamiaru przestać ci o tym przypominać. Dla ciebie poszedłbym nawet na paradę gejów, kochanie -przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej chłopaka tym samym zmniejszając przestrzeń między nami do prawie minimum. -Chciałbym żebyśmy mogli być już tacy szczęśliwi zawsze.

-Przestań, nie moja wina, że mam takie miękkie serce! -jęknął niezadowolony i zaczął głęboko oddychać, aby unormować swoje emocje. Objąłem go szybko i trwałem tak przez chwilę. Zayn wydawał się być taki niepewny.

-Posiadanie miękkiego serca w tym okrutnym świecie jest odwagą, nie słabością.

W odpowiedzi otrzymałem po prostu kolejne niezadowolone jęknięcie. -Nie zniosę tego dłużej!

-Wiesz co? Mam pomysł co zrobić żebyś nigdy więcej nie musiał myśleć, że się ciebie wstydzę -wymamrotałem do jego ucha i zdjąłem jego dłonie z twarzy i wręcz zmusiłem żeby otworzył te ciekawskie oczy. Mój kciuk przejechał po jego dolnej wardze, a chłopak zadrżał na to. -Nigdy, przenigdy nie poddam się bez walki, rozumiesz? Zawsze znajdę sposób żeby być z tobą.

Powoli przysunąłem się do chłopaka, a nasze usta spotkały się w czułym pocałunku. Delikatność to było to co cechowało całowanie Zayn'a i cholernie mi się to podobało. Tak właśnie oficjalne potwierdzenie dla każdego niedowiarka na terenie Green Hills zostało posłane niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Teraz nikt nie mógł podważyć tego, że dwóch gejów miało razem domek. To było swego rodzaju publiczne i prawdopodobnie to może być początek problemów, ale kogo to obchodzi jeśli ma się przy sobie najlepszego człowieka na świecie?

-Więc mówisz, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko? -zapytał niepewnie Malik patrząc na mnie z nadal błyszczącymi oczami i czerwonymi policzkami. Skinąłem głową twierdząco na postawione pytanie. -Co powiesz żebyśmy wieczorem zrobili sobie kąpiel w jeziorze? Nago oczywiście.

-Nie umiesz pływać -zaśmiałem się widząc jego zawziętość i radość wypisaną na tej pięknej, drobnej twarzyczce.

-Nie z takich opresji mnie ratowałeś, mam rację?


	12. dzień 12

-Dalej Liam!

-Uhh.. Jestem już blisko, czekoladko.

-Nie przestawaj.

-Naprawdę ciasno.

-Szybciej, proszę Leeyum!

-Staram się, bardzo, bardzo się staram!

-Świetnie, jeszcze tylko trochę.

-Kurwa mać, Zayn! Twoja jebana bransoletka jest za daleko, jak mam ją niby wyciągnąć? -powiedziałem będąc już na granicy wytrzymałości, ten chłopak doprowadzał mnie do szału. Akurat dzisiaj musiał wybrać dokładnie tą godzinę, kiedy byliśmy w miejscu, gdzie podłoże zastępowały wielkie kamienie, w których gdzieniegdzie znaleźć można było większą czy też mniejszą szczeliną.

-Nie przeklinaj Liam, nie brzmi to dobrze w twoich ustach -mruknął Zayn, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że chyba jest obrażony, ale nie chce tego po sobie poznać.

-Zayn, piękny mój -westchnąłem patrząc na niego zniecierpliwiony i zmęczony. -Przyjmiesz może w zamian inną? -spojrzałem na niego z miną zranionego psiaka, która musiała zadziałać.

-Ale ja chciałem tę! Była taka śliczna -wymamrotał odpychając od siebie mój nadgarstek pokryty dwoma rzemykami, jedną skórzaną bransoletką oraz wcześniej dwiema, teraz jedną, czarnymi, silikonowymi. Obie różniły się od siebie tylko tym, że miały na sobie inne obrazki. Na tej straconej widniał tęczowy motyw i jakiś napis mówiący o korzystaniu z życia, więc kiedy tylko Zayn wypatrzył je na mojej ręce, kiedy szliśmy na kolejną pieszą wycieczkę z dwiema innymi grupami, momentalnie zaczął rozpaczać, że mam mu ją oddać, bo jest słodziutka. Chociaż skomentowałem to tylko słowami, że właściciel jest słodszy, Malik kompletnie odleciał do swojego tęczowego świata. Więc jako przykładny człowiek, którego łączy z Zayn'em coś więcej niż przyjaźń nie byłem w stanie mu po prostu jej nie dać. Nie było to jakieś szalone podanie w jego stronę czy coś tego typu. Po prostu ściągnąłem ją i dałem mu do dłoni, a on zachwycając się zahaczył przez przypadek o luźno stojący kamień. Udało mi się go złapać przed niezbyt miłym spotkaniem z twardą skałą, ale jego cudo niestety nie było mi w głowie i jakimś nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności trafiła prosto do sporej szczeliny.

-Poradzisz sobie ze stratą, kupię ci takich pięć, kiedy tylko stąd wyjedziemy -odpowiedziałem spokojnie, a on zrobił niezwykle smutną minę.

-Ja chcę tą, Liam. Zaraz się popłaczę -odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie, a ja wiedziałem, że mógłby to zrobić. Wrażliwy idiota.

No i co niby mogłem zrobić innego? Oczywiście, że ta mina sprawiła ból w moim sercu i chciałem żeby się uśmiechnął, więc po raz kolejny wcisnąłem rękę do tej dziury i nie zważając na żaden ból, który sprawiały zdzierające moją skórę wypukłości skały, próbowałem dosięgnąć to ustrojstwo.

-Zostaw to, jeszcze się poranisz -pokręcił głową mulat, chociaż pewnie skakał z radości w swoim wnętrzu. Mimo wszystko nadal się martwił i to było urocze.

-Mam ją! -prawie krzyknąłem triumfalnie przez co kilka osób zaśmiało się widząc moje poświęcenie dla tak błahej sprawy. Na twarzy Zayna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Mógłbym przysiąc, że widziałem wszystkie jego zęby, ale skoro jego tak to ucieszyło to dlaczego mnie by nie miało. -Dawaj swoją łapkę, bo nie mam zamiaru poświęcać się tak kolejny raz.

Założyłem na jego chudziutki nadgarstek silikonową ozdobę nadal siedząc na ziemi.

-Oświadcza się klęcząc, bądź bardziej romantyczny Liam! -krzyknął jakiś odważniejszy chłopak i wiele osób, włącznie z naszymi opiekunami, zaczęło się śmiać. Zayn lekko zarumienił się i to była zdecydowanie moja ulubiona część. Trudno było sprawić żeby Malik się zawstydził, ale kiedy już komuś się to udało wyglądał jak rozkoszna owieczka.

-Gdzie mój pierścionek z brylantem?! -zaśmiał się Zayn próbując odgonić swoje wypieki z twarzy. Z marnym skutkiem. Osoby, którym nie przeszkadzały nasze bliskie stosunki śmiały się nadal, a inni posyłali sobie dziwne spojrzenia, ale kogo to obchodzi, kiedy obok ciebie znajduję się obiekt, z którym chcesz spędzić resztę swojego życia? Czy ja właśnie uwzględniłem tego idiotę w swojej przyszłości?

Usiadł przy mnie i począł się bawić swoją trochę za luźną bransoletką.

-Boli cię? -zapytał przez sekundę patrząc na drobne otarcia na moich rękach.

-Nie tak bardzo jak świadomość, że za dwa dni kończy się obóz -odpowiedziałem patrząc na chłopaka, który oparł brodę na swojej ręce i przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział dobrze co miałem na myśli, ale nie chciał zapewne o tym myśleć.

-Nawet nie byłeś zadowolony, kiedy tu przyjechałeś, więc to chyba lepiej dla ciebie, czyż nie? -westchnął cicho, zamrugał bardzo szybko, a wachlarz jego długich rzęs był dla mnie jakiś hipnotyzujący.

-Rodzice mnie tak trochę zmusili do tego, ale w sumie jestem zadowolony -posłałem oczko do chłopaka i niekontrolowanie moja dłoń powędrowała do jego policzka. -Taki piękny tylko dla mnie, uwierzyć nie mogę, że chcesz w ogóle ze mną rozmawiać.

-Gdybyś był na moim miejscu i patrzył na siebie sam cieszyłbyś się, że możesz rozmawiać z tak wspaniałym człowiekiem -wtulił swój policzek bardziej w moją dłoń i zamknął oczy z zadowolonym uśmiechem. -Nie rozmawiajmy o tych dwóch dniach, nie musimy się niepotrzebnie dołować.

-Masz rację, powinniśmy po prostu żyć chwilą -przysunąłem się jak najbliżej chłopaka i pocałowałem go w nos, który tuż po tym uroczo zmarszczył.

-Dokładnie tak, mój książę -powiedział melodyjnie i uchylił swoje powieki spoglądając na mnie spod czarnych rzęs.

-Nie znudzi ci się nigdy ten książę, mam rację, czekoladko? -posłałem mu odważne spojrzenie, a ten pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Najwidoczniej już przyzwyczaił się do mojego zwrotu i nie uważał go za obrazę.

-Nigdy w życiu -odparł miękko i zamknął oczy zadowolony z naszego aktualnego położenia.

-Nie będę twoją poduszką, nawet o tym nie myśl -zabrałem swoją dłoń i oparłem ją na tej wielkiej skale czy kamieniu, czy cokolwiek to było.

-Tak, jasne, przecież wiem -odpowiedział i jak jakiś mały kociak zmienił swoje miejsce, aby móc położyć głowę w zagłębieniu mojej szyi.

-Jesteś niemożliwy -zaśmiałem się widząc jak zamyka oczy. Wiedziałem, że jest niesamowitym leniwcem i kocha spać ponad wszystko, ale byliśmy właśnie podczas postoju, który nie będzie trwał wiecznie.

-Będziesz spał? Zaraz ruszamy -odparłem próbując go zepchnąć z siebie, ale ten tylko zjeżył się niepotrzebnie i zacisnął pięść na mojej koszulce w ramach protestu.

-Nie będę wypominał ci kto wczoraj w nocy wpadł na pomysł kąpieli w jeziorze -zaczął lamentować, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem na jego słowa.

-To byłeś ty, czekoladko. Nie rozumiem o co masz do mnie pretensje, ja tylko lubię cię zadowalać -moja ręka objęła chłopaka, a ten jeszcze bardziej się rozluźnił pod wpływem mojego dotyku.

-Pierdolenie -rzucił cicho, a ja wywróciłem oczami.

-Nie przeklinaj Liam, nie brzmi to dobrze w twoich ustach -zacząłem udawać głos Zayn'a za co otrzymałem zduszony chichot i delikatne ugryzienie mojego ramienia.

-Zamknij się -powiedział i czułem na sobie jego uśmiech. Wspaniała chwila.

-Dobrze, dobranoc -odpowiedziałem po chwili zadumy, ale chłopak odpłynął już w swoją, zapewne tęczową, krainę snów.

***

-No chyba nie -to były pierwsze słowa Zayn'a po tym jak wróciliśmy z tej przeklętej, niesamowicie długiej, męczącej, niepotrzebnej i kompletnie głupiej pieszej wycieczki. Ponieważ kazali nam sprawdzić tablicę tak też uczyniliśmy. Zobaczyłem wielki napis mecz przy wszystkich grupach. -Nie, nie, nie! Nie zgadzam się. Piętnaście razy nie, dziękujemy!

-Obecność obowiązkowa dla was, łobuzy -powiedziała nagle pani R, która znalazła się przy nas w niewiadomych okolicznościach. Potrafiła być jak duch. To było coś przerażającego. Wyrastanie spod ziemi to chyba jej specjalność.

-Ale chcę spać -jęknął Zayn i westchnął dramatycznie. Nie dziwiłem się, że był taki zmęczony, ponieważ sam nie chwaliłem się świetną formą.

-Nic wam się nie stanie, jak trochę pobiegacie za piłką, a ja będę spokojna, że nie zrobicie kolejnej z rzędu głupoty, która wykraczałby dużo poza regulamin naszego obozu -oznajmiła klepiąc mulata w łopatkę, ale ten tylko skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej w odpowiedzi.

-Ale ja chcę iść spać -burknął Zayn robiąc minę jakby to wszystko było totalnie niesprawiedliwe. W zasadzie trochę było, ponieważ naprawdę nikt nie sprawiał tylu problemów co nasza dwójka. Nadal zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, że nadal jesteśmy w tym samym domku. -Przecież przez to nie spali się las ani nikt nie utonie!

-Z wami to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wolałabym mieć was na oku. No, ruszajcie się, za pięć minut zaczyna się mecz. Pamiętajcie, że zauważę, jeśli nie przyjdziecie! -starsza kobieta klasnęła głośno w dłonie i zdecydowanie zbyt entuzjastycznie odeszła. Przemawiała przez nią ogromna młodzieńcza radość, która była trochę dziwna w jej wieku, ale może to właśnie dzięki temu tak świetnie umiała porozumieć się z dzieciakami.

Nie chcieliśmy robić sobie dodatkowych problemów, więc poszliśmy najpierw przebrać się w jakiś sportowe ubrania i ruszyliśmy w stronę boiska, które znajdowało się za stołówką. Otoczone było wysokim ogrodzeniem. Weszliśmy przez metalową bramkę i Zayn prawie popłakał się, ponieważ nie pozwolili mu spać. To było takie zabawne. Wyglądał jakby to wszystko co się działo teraz miało być ostatnim zajęciem przed tym jak zetną mu głowę czy powieszą na szubienicy.

Nigdzie nie było już miejsca, więc padliśmy na trawnik i spojrzeliśmy jak Scott, zupełnie jak pierwszego dnia, wyszedł na środek i zaczął uciszać całe podekscytowane zgromadzenie. Oczywiście nikt zbytnio nie interesował się tym co ma do powiedzenia, ponieważ wszyscy rozmawiali głośno i byli podekscytowani nadchodzącymi rozgrywkami. Na środek wyszła pani R i nastała cisza jak makiem zasiał.

-Dobrze, że się mnie słuchacie! -powiedział sarkastycznie Scott, a kilkanaście osób parsknęło śmiechem. -Więc będą to rozgrywki pomiędzy każdą z ekip, które tutaj mamy. Żadnych fauli inaczej będziecie całą noc zmywać naczynia! Rozumiemy się?

Wszyscy przytaknęli nie mając nawet wyboru żeby się przeciwstawić, ponieważ nikt by ich nawet nie posłuchał.

-Pierwszy mecz między niebieskimi i żółtymi! -rozległ się głośny głos, drużyny ustawiły się na boisku. Każda z nich miała zamiar wygrać, ale tylko jednej z nich to się uda. -Gotowi?!

Zayn przyglądał się bez zainteresowania w piłkę kopaną przez dziewczyny i chłopaków po boisku. Chyba nie był zbyt wielkim fanem piłki nożnej, ale nie komentowałem tego ani słowem.

Mecz przebiegł szybko i obyło się bez większych obrażeń, chyba, że liczyć zadrapania na nogach chłopaków i dziewczyny, które narzekały na obcierające buty. Każdy przeżywał ból na swój własny sposób. Niektórzy protestowali dalszej grze, a inni udawali, że nic im się nie stało lub wmawiali sobie, że to co ich nie zabije to ich wzmocni.

Jakąś minutę po krótkim meczu rozegranym między tamtymi drużynami przyszła pora na nas. Czerwoni kontra zieloni. Wiedziałem, że będzie ciekawie, kiedy tylko moje spojrzenie spotkało się z tym należącym do sławnego Chrisa, z którym bił się Zayn na początku obozu. Momentalnie zostałem obdarowany srogim spojrzeniem od niego i jego kolegów. Jednak to nie do mnie się przyczepili, ale do Zayna, który niczemu winny stał sobie spokojnie przy linii bocznej. Zawiesili na nim swoje nienawistne ślepia i zaczęli coś do siebie mówić. Zupełnie ich olałem, dokładnie jak Malik zawsze powtarzał - trzeba to ignorować. Nic innego mi nie pozostało.

Rozbrzmiał dźwięk gwizdka i piłka ruszyła z miejsca. Zaczęła się zwinnie przemieszczać od jednego zawodnika do drugiego. Podania, odbiory i próby obrony. Nic co mogłoby niezwykle pasjonujące.

Wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem jednego z kolegów tego cymbała Chrisa. Stał tuż obok Zayna i mówił coś do niego. Po jego kpiącym i cwaniackim uśmieszku dało się poznać momentalnie, że to co mówił nie było zbyt miłe czy choćby w ogóle poważne. Bo naprawdę, kto do cholery zachowuje się w ten sposób? Nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu. Zayn stał niewzruszony obok niego i kiedy spojrzał na mnie uniosłem brew do góry w niemym pytaniu czy wszystko jest w porządku, Malik posłał mi uśmiech zapewniając mnie, że to w ogóle go nie rusza, a raczej jest tym rozbawiony, ponieważ zaśmiał się cicho po tym co powiedział do niego ten koleś z przeciwnej drużyny. Uspokoiłem się i pozwoliłem sobie wrócić do gry, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu, ponieważ wciąż byłem czujny widząc jak co jakiś czas w stronę mojego niepisanego chłopaka leci jakieś oszczerstwo. Nagle Zayn zachwiał się, ponieważ Chris podłożył mu nogę. Zrobił to, kiedy byłem dokładnie obok. Wtedy zobaczyłem drugiego, który popychał moje słoneczko w plecy. Malik upadł delikatnie na kolana.

-Nie pierwszy raz tak klęczysz pewnie, prawda mały pedale? Jesteś taką dziwką. Wstyd mi za ludzi takich jak ty i do tego czarny, jak jakiś niewolnik, powinieneś umrzeć -usłyszałem słowa blond chłopaka, który w tamtej chwili wyglądał jakby miał zaraz ukamienować Zayna.

-Co ty do kurwy własnie powiedziałeś?! -syknąłem w jego stronę, ponieważ musiałem stanąć w obronie czekoladki. Nie będzie tak mówił o kimś kto jest najlepszym człowiekiem jaki istnieje na całym świecie. Nie ma pieprzonego prawa tak mówić.

-Liam, przestań. Nie obchodzi mnie co on mówi, nie będziemy sobie robili problemów. On cię tylko prowokuje -stwierdził Zayn i złapał moją dłoń przy okazji stając. Gra toczyła się nadal, zupełnie jakby nikt nie zauważył, że toczy się nasza kłótnia.

-Słyszałeś swoją dziwkę, przestań -prychnął nienawistnie chłopak z roztrzepanymi, blond włosami, a ja naprawdę nie mogłem się opanować.

-Nie nazywaj mojego chłopaka dziwką, sam nią jesteś -warknąłem wskazując na niego palcem, ale Zayn szybko zabrał moje dłonie żebym nie posunął się do jakichś gorszych czynów.

-O nie, kiedy ślub, pedały? -zapytał, a jego głos ociekał nienawiścią tak bardzo, że nie mogłem uwierzyć, że taka kreatura stąpa po ziemi. -Teraz nie odpowiesz? Nic nie zrobisz?

-Nie jesteś wart żebym nawet do ciebie mówił -odparłem jadowicie, ponieważ naprawdę byłem już na granicy wytrzymałości, a Zayn nadal mnie trzymał.

-Co tam się dzieje?! Wracać do gry! -zawołał opiekun, który robił w tej chwili za sędziego.

-Dziwka -rzucił ponownie Chris i tym razem nie wytrzymałem.

Zayn nie zdołał utrzymać moich rąk, które z potężną mocą wyruszyły na spotkanie z twarzą blondyna. Rozległ się głośny trzask i nagle kumple Chrisa doskoczyli do nas. Wokół zaczęła się wrzawa, ponieważ każdy chciał zobaczyć bójkę, a opiekunowie chcieli nas rozdzielić.

-Złamałeś mi nos, jesteś pojebany! -zawołał Chris, a po jego brodzie zaczęła spływać krew. Wtedy zaczęło robić się gorąco. Kolega poszkodowanego mi oddał przez co Zayn się zdenerwował i uderzył go w krocze po czym przywalił pięścią w twarz kolejnemu, który chciał się zbliżyć.

Tak rozpętała się bójka. Biliśmy się chyba z pięć minut, a opiekunowie nie mieli pojęcia jak nas rozdzielić. Jakaś dziewczyna przerażona zaczęła płakać, ponieważ myślała, że zaraz się pozabijamy. Wszędzie były pięści, kopanie w brzuch, przezwiska, wulgarne słowa, krew i niebezpieczeństwo.

-Co to ma być?! Nie ma bójek na terenie obozu i wszyscy dobrze o tym wiecie! -krzyknął tak groźnie jeden z opiekunów, że aż się wzdrygnąłem. Każdy kto tylko mógł trzymał osoby biorące udział w bójce lub nawet przygniatał je do ziemi.

-Dobrze ci Chris, zasłużyłeś na ten nos już dużo wcześniej -warknąłem nadal czując krążącą po moim organizmie adrenalinę. Miałem ducha walki i zrobiłem to w dobrej sprawie.

-Nie odzywaj się do mnie, bo jeszcze zarażę się od ciebie pedalstwem! -odkrzyknął, a Zayn zaczął się coraz bardziej szamotać w objęciach japońskiego opiekuna. Zdecydowanie chciał się wyrwać i dodać trochę cierpienia tej szumowinie. Byłby jak najbardziej za tym pomysłem. Popieram w stu procentach, a nawet w stu dziesięciu.

-Co to za odzywki Smith?! Nie tolerujemy tutaj czegoś takiego -pomiędzy walczących weszła pani R i spojrzała wymownie w stronę blondyna. W oczach trzymanych osób w bezpiecznej odległości nadal paliła się czysta nienawiść. W powietrzu panowała gęsta atmosfera, a wszyscy czuli to budujące się napięcie.

-Nie tolerujemy pedałów takich jak Malik! -zawołał głośno Chris i zacząłem szarpać się mocno tak, że zdołałem się wyrwać, ale tuż przed wymierzeniem ciosu w brzuch temu idiocie powstrzymały mnie cztery ręce.

-Masz tak nie mówić, rozumiesz?! -odpyskowałem patrząc na niego z mordem w oczach. Nie interesowało mnie, że pewnie moja twarz jest cała zbryzgana krwią, a moja koszulka była lekko rozdarta.

-Bo co mi zrobisz?! -zaczął cwaniakować, a ja o mało nie zaśmiałem mu się w twarz. Znalazł się bohater od siedmiu boleści.

-Jesteś żałosny!

-Koniec tej przemocy słownej, fizycznej i wszystkiego innego co tutaj się wyprawia! Wszyscy macie ogromne kłopoty! Wszyscy do stołówki i tam się rozmówimy na temat całego zajścia. Nie myślcie, że ujdzie wam to na sucho -spojrzała na ciskających piorunami chłopaków.

Nie mieliśmy większego wyboru jak iść za panią R razem z eskortą umięśnionych opiekunów. To wyglądało jakby transportowali co najmniej jakichś morderców, ale wolałem nie odzywać się ani słowem, ponieważ wszyscy byli na nas już wystarczająco źli. Tak wściekłej kierowniczki obozu jeszcze nie widziałem, a to mogło zwiastować tylko poważne problemy. Takie naprawdę niesamowicie poważne, a ja już miałem w głowie wizje jak pani R dzwoni do moich rodziców i mówi im o całym zajściu, a oni zdenerwowani, zażenowani oddają mnie do domu dziecka.

Usiadłem razem z Zaynem przy jednym stole, a z dala od nas, przy kolejnym, usiadła cwaniacza paczka homofobów, którzy byli ostatnimi debilami. Zauważyłem, że do środka bezszelestnie weszły dwie kobiety, które miały zajmować się naszym zdrowiem w czasie obozu. Chyba pierwszy raz musiały coś robić, poza tym jednym razem, kiedy dziewczyna imieniem Danielle złamała sobie rękę. Dyrektorka obozu stała nic nie mówiąc, czekała aż wszyscy będziemy opatrzeni i niepokryci krwią.

-Tak w ogóle to wszystko z tobą dobrze? -zapytałem patrząc na Zayna i przetarłem kciukiem jego wargę, z którego sączyła się jeszcze krew.

-Nic mnie nie boli, a jak z tobą? -zapytał cicho, a ja posłałem mu uśmiech zapewniający, że wszystko w porządku, ponieważ było. Nie liczył się ból. Liczył się cel.

Kobiety zaczęły pytać czy coś nas boli, świecić latareczkami po oczach i mówić jakieś rzeczy medycznym bełkotem, którego nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć.

-On będzie musiał jechać do szpitala, ten nos nie wygląda dobrze. Reszta chyba w porządku, ale myślę, że powinniśmy zawieźć ich wszystkich do szpitala na tomografię komputerową, ponieważ nie wiadomo co mogło się im stać. Mogą mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne -stwierdziła niska brunetka, której włosy spięte były w wysoki kok.

-Do szpitala? No dobrze. Zorganizujemy autobus dla nich wszystkich. Jenna zadzwoń do szpitala i uprzedź ich, że przyjedziemy w ciągu najbliższych trzydziestu minut -wydała polecenie dyrektorka i przetarła twarz dłońmi. Kobiety wyszły szybko, a ja przysunąłem się jak najbliżej chłopaka siedzącego obok.

-Czy ktoś będzie na tyle łaskawy żeby powiedzieć mi co było powodem waszej bójki?! -zapytała Richardson z grobową miną. Gdzie podziała się tamta miła, pogodna kobieta, która niosła miłość po całym świecie?

Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale każdy wbił wzrok w swoje nogi jakby inny świat zupełnie nie istniał. Pani R poczerwieniała ze złości.

-Payne -wbiła we mnie swoje rozwścieczone spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że mimowolnie skuliłem się lekko. Przypominała teraz kobiety pracujące w domu dziecka. Nie miałem z nimi żadnych dobrych wspomnień. Głównie tylko te okropne, które wyryły się w mojej pamięci na zawsze. -No kolego, powiedz mi.

Nie odezwałem się ani słowem tylko spuściłem głowę jeszcze bardziej.

-Nagle wszyscy staliście się niemowami? Na boisku jakoś tego nie było słychać -powiedziała nadal ze wzrokiem tkwiącym na mnie. Wciąż nie mogłem zdobyć się na odwagę i przyznać się do tego, że popełniłem błąd, dałem się ponieść emocją.

Jednak to była nadal obrona chłopaka, który znaczył dla mnie więcej niż wszystko w chwili obecnej.

-Po prostu niech pani nie dzwoni do moich rodziców -udało mi się wykrztusić, a Zayn słysząc moje słowa od razu objął mnie swoim ramieniem opiekuńczo.

-Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Prawdopodobnie złamałeś nos swojemu rówieśnikowi, jak mogłabym nie poinformować twoich rodziców Liam? Bez względu na sytuację w jakiej się znajdujesz muszę to zrobić. Muszę powiadomić wszystkich rodziców -odpowiedziała na moje słowa i przesunęła wzrok po wszystkich poszkodowanych.

-Ale to jego wina, że Liam to zrobił, proszę pani! -zaczął buntować się Malik. Teraz to on chciał mnie uchronić, ponieważ jako jedyny wiedział jakie mam obawy co do moich rodziców.

Autentycznie bałem się, że mnie oddadzą, a ja zostanę sam, bez nikogo i niczego.

-Nie odzywaj się Malik, niby jak złamanie nosa może być jego winą?! To on jest poszkodowany! -wypowiedziała słowa, które zabrzmiały jak sztylety wbite prosto w moje plecy.

-Ale to on zaczął go prowokować, a Liam chciał tylko mnie bronić. Czy to moja wina, że ten idiota jest homofobem i jego koledzy od siedmiu boleści także? Mogli nie zaczynać! Nie wyzywać mnie i mojego chłopaka, nie popychać nas i nie będę wymieniał co oni jeszcze robili żeby zmienić tylko nasze życie w piekło. Znosiłem to do czasu, ale skoro teraz Liam ma mieć problemy przez to, że jesteśmy razem to ja się nie zgadzam. Oni powinni w tej chwili ponieść konsekwencje tego wszystkiego. On chciał mnie tylko bronić, a ci tutaj nas atakowali, więc jeśli już ktoś jest winny to Smith! -Zayn zakończył swoje przemówienie mocnym uderzeniem pięścią w stolik, który zadrżał mocno. Spojrzałem na niego. Jego oczy wręcz błyszczały z determinacji.

-Co to ma znaczyć? Ataki słowne i.. To się w ogóle w głowie nie mieści. Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! Nie jesteście już takimi dziećmi. Niedługo będziecie dorośli i nadal zamierzacie się tak zachowywać? Przemoc w niczym nie pomoże -wymierzyła swój palec wskazujący prosto we mnie, a po tym spojrzała na paczkę homofobów. -A wy nauczcie się akceptować innych ludzi, bo z takim nastawieniem długo nie pociągniecie. Nie życzę sobie na terenie obozu takich bójek i dyskryminowania. Jeśli Zayn i Liam są razem to ich sprawa, macie ich zostawić w spokoju. A ty Liam nie łam więcej nosów, wystarczyło do mnie przyjść i powiedzieć co się dzieje. Zainterweniowałabym i zaradzilibyśmy coś na to jak oni się zachowują. Bójka nie jest rozwiązaniem. Wszyscy popełniliście błędy, ale konsekwencje nie mogą zostać przeoczone. Wszyscy je poniesiecie. Rozumiemy się?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami w ramach zrozumienia, ale na pewno Chris już obmyślał jak może się na mnie zemścić. Przecież po jednej gadce pani Richardson nie stanie się nagle cnotką, która pokocha kwiatki i tęcze. To jest niemożliwe, nikt nie jest w stanie zmienić się tak szybko. Potwory pozostają potworami, ponieważ nie potrafią się zmienić.

-A teraz jedziemy do szpitala i módlcie się żeby nic wam nie było, bo inaczej możecie mieć poważniejsze kłopoty niż powiadomienie rodziców!

Zayn westchnął cicho i splótł nasze palce patrząc Smithowi prosto w oczy, ten tylko się skrzywił nieznacznie. Wstaliśmy ze swoich miejsc i ruszyliśmy za nadal wściekłą panią Richardson.

-Nie martw się o rodziców, przecież każde dziecko musi w końcu przeżyć swoją pierwszą bójkę, zrozumieją -wyszeptał na moje ucho Zayn i dał mi szybkiego całusa w policzek. -Tak w ogóle to niezły z ciebie bohater, wiesz? Myślę, że mógłbym przyzwyczaić się do takiego niegrzecznego ciebie. Mimo wszystko to całkiem gorące. To na mnie działa. Przyciągasz mnie jak magnes.

-Idiota -mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się słysząc niezadowolone odgłosy idącej za nami grupki chłopaków, które zostały spowodowane, że Zayn puścił moją dłoń i włożył swoją do tylnej kieszeni moich spodni. Moje policzki lekko się zarumieniły.

Doszliśmy tak aż do autobusu gdzie pani R odwróciła się żeby spojrzeć czy nikt nie uciekł w popłochu do lasu żeby zacząć prowadzić życie pustelnika. Spojrzała na Zayna, który szeroko się uśmiechnął. Chociaż to pewnie było bardziej przerażające z racji jego opuchniętej twarzy nadal umorusanej lekko krwią w niektórych miejscach.

Weszliśmy do żółtego autobusu jakby nigdy nic i wtedy dyrektorka oprzytomniała.

-Czekajcie. Wy przecież macie wspólny domek!

No to wpadliśmy, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie będzie nudno.


	13. dzień 13

Powiedzenie, że byłem wystraszony po tym jak wróciliśmy ze szpitala wczorajszego wieczoru było niedopowiedzeniem. Byłem autentycznie przerażony i nie każdy mógł to zauważyć, ponieważ dopiero gdy wszystkie emocje opadły, adrenalina opuściła moje ciało zrozumiałem wszystko co się wydarzyło. Po pierwsze pobiłem chłopaka tak bardzo, że ma złamany nos w dwóch miejscach i dość ostro poturbowałem jego kolegów. Oczywiście z pomocą Zayna, ale nadal miałem w tym swój udział. Później dochodziła sprawa z tym, że pani Richardson dowiedziała się od nas samych, że jesteśmy czymś w rodzaju pary, chociaż niedokładnie tak to może przyjęła. Prawdopodobnie miałem strach w oczach, kiedy groziła mi i Zaynowi, że momentalnie rozdzieli nas do innych domków, ponieważ jak się wyraziła "zna dzisiejszych nastolatków". Było to równoznaczne z tym, że według niej spaliśmy ze sobą nie tylko w sensie przytulania tylko w sensie seksualnym. W końcu taka była dzisiejsza młodzież. Nie mieliśmy nic do gadania i nie mogliśmy się przeciwstawić, ponieważ przy jej zszarganych tamtego dnia nerwach mogłaby nas jeszcze odesłać do domu tej samej godziny. W zasadzie trochę nas wszystkich tym trochę postraszyła, ale skończyło się na pustych słowach, a ja i Malik bez słowa zostaliśmy oddelegowani do domku, oczywiście jako ostatni, ponieważ pani Richardson uświadomiła sobie, że nawet jeśli by nas rozdzieliła to nie byłoby przeszkód w tym żebyśmy wykradali się na schadzki w środku nocy do lasu co mogłoby być dla nas niebezpieczne. Tak więc wylądowaliśmy wtedy na dywaniku w jej biurze i mieliśmy najbardziej niezręczną rozmowę na całym świecie. Otóż postanowiła przeprowadzić z nami pogadankę na temat seksu i dała nam prezerwatywy, ponieważ jak powiedziała nie chce żebyśmy przez przypadek się czymś zarazili, a na pewno nie robiliśmy żadnych badań na choroby przenoszone drogą płciową. Razem z mulatem byliśmy tak bardzo zawstydzeni, że po powrocie do domku nie mogliśmy sobie spojrzeć w oczy. To był najbardziej niezręczny wieczór w całym moim życiu. Ustaliliśmy, że lepiej będzie jeśli położymy się spać w osobnych łóżkach, ponieważ z rana może wpaść pani R na niespodziewaną wizytę i wtedy byłoby kompletnie dziwnie do końca obozu, nie żebym miał zamiar spojrzeć tej kobiecie jeszcze kiedyś w oczy. Oczywiście nasze kochane postanowienia poszły na spacer, ponieważ po mniej niż godzinie Zayn postanowił wepchać się do mojego łóżka mamrocząc, że nie będzie rezygnował z przytulania przez jakąś dziwną kobietę, która wymyśla niestworzone rzeczy i chce żebyśmy trzymali się od siebie z daleka. Byłbym kłamcą, gdybym powiedział, że nie zasnąłem z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i ramieniem wokół chłopaka, który znaczył dla mnie więcej niż sobie wyobrażał.

Tuż po przebudzeniu postanowiłem zapomnieć o wszystkich tych wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce zeszłego dnia. Chociaż to naprawdę trudne zważając na to, że wokół mojego oka widnieje mocno fioletowy ślad od pięści. Tuż po szybkim prysznicu i ogólnym przygotowaniu się na dzień obudziłem Zayna, który przyciągnął mnie od razu do pocałunku.

-Idź umyć zęby. To obrzydliwe -powiedziałem, a ten tylko skomentował to śmiechem. Głupek, przecież to było naprawdę okropne. Nigdy nie zrozumiem jak w tych wszystkich filmach ludzie całują się rano i kompletnie nie przeszkadza im to, że nie mają umytych zębów. Nie żebym oceniał, ale to jest fuj i nie powinno się w ogóle zdarzać.

-Dobrze, dobrze. Już idę. Nie złość się już mój książę -powiedział Zayn i objął mnie tymi długimi, wyglądającymi jak patyczki, rękoma. Złożył na moim policzku całusa po czym oderwał się z głośnym cmoknięciem na co przewróciłem oczami.

-Lepiej zbieraj swój szanowny tyłek, ponieważ naprawdę wolę nie spóźnić się na naszą karę -posłałem mu wymowne spojrzenie, a ten tylko zaczął krzywić się i postanowił zbierać się jeszcze wolniej niż kiedykolwiek.

-Mi tam się nie spieszy do tej nawiedzonej kobiety -stwierdził ciemnowłosy wyciągając potrzebne ubrania ze swojej torby. Położyłem się na łóżku żeby poczekać aż księżniczka wystylizuje swoje włosy. Ruszył do łazienki posyłając mi uśmiech zanim jak zwykle nie zamknął drzwi.

To było jego głupie przyzwyczajenie lub po prostu naprawdę był poważny, kiedy powiedział, że pozostawia drzwi otwarte na wypadek gdybym w końcu zdecydował się wziąć z nim prysznic.

Te myśli automatycznie przywołały do mojej głowy słowa, które wczoraj wypowiedziała do mnie i mulata pani Richardson. Mój wzrok od razu powędrował na szafkę nocną gdzie leżało sześć kolorowych paczuszek. Moje policzki pokrył szkarłat, a ja zamknąłem oczy. Przeczesałem palcami swoje włosy.

Po co ona w ogóle dawała nam aż sześć kondomów? Czy ona myślała, że co? Będziemy robić to tak wiele razy? Nie żebyśmy mieli zamiar.

To było tak zawstydzające, że sama myśl, że one tutaj są wprawiała mnie w zakłopotanie. Musiałem porzucić takie myśli przed wyjściem Zayna z łazienki, ponieważ w innym przypadku to mogłoby skończyć się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż cokolwiek dotychczas. Nie ruszyłem się z łóżka ani na milimetr i starałem się oczyścić swój umysł z głupich myśli jakie powstały i zakorzeniły się niesamowicie szybko w moim mózgu.

Kiedy moje myśli ponownie stały się nieskazitelnie czyste i niewinne jak dotychczas minęło dość sporo czasu. Szybko więc sprawdziłem godzinę i westchnąłem.

-Zayn, nie mamy całego dnia! Twoje włosy już na pewno wyglądają świetnie, jak zwykle -zawołałem donośnie, a z łazienki wypłynęły tylko jakieś niezrozumiałe, wymamrotane zdania. -Czekoladko, proszę cię, mamy dziesięć minut.

-To bardzo dużo Liam! -zawołał Malik z wnętrza małego pomieszczenia, a ja westchnąłem załamany zachowaniem mojego współlokatora. Niemożliwy do ogarnięcia człowiek.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak twoja rodzina z tobą wytrzymuje?! -mruknąłem trochę zły, że możemy mieć przez niego dodatkową pracę do zrobienia. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem liczyć do dwudziestu w swoich myślach.

Gdzieś przy siódemce usłyszałem delikatne stukanie stóp po podłodze. Liczba ta podobno jest szczęśliwa, więc może uratuje nas przed spóźnieniem. Jednak zanim zdążyłem otworzyć oczy mulat padł na mnie chichocząc cichutko.

-Liam, książę mój, kwiatuszku najpiękniejszy -zaczął mi słodzić Zayn i jego usta znalazły się na mojej szyi. -Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam, prawda? Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo cię uwielbiam i uważam, że jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą na całym świecie? Mój śliczny aniołek.

-Czego tym razem chcesz ty mała pijawko? -zapytałem otwierając jedno oko żebym mógł spojrzeć na niewinnie uśmiechającego się do mnie mulata. -I dlaczego jesteś bez koszulki?

-Liam, bo.. -zaczął spuszczając wzrok, ale ja już dobrze wiedziałem o co mu chodzi.

-O nie, Zayn. Nie mam się już nawet w co ubrać, bo zabierasz wszystkie moje ubrania -zawołałem zrzucając go z siebie. Wstałem do pozycji siedzącej i spuściłem nogi na drewnianą podłogę. -Nie będę miał nawet w czym wrócić do domu, a ty masz pięć razy więcej ubrań ode mnie.

-Przecież wiesz, że twoje ubrania są najwygodniejsze na całym świecie i są moimi ulubionymi. Mógłbym zamieszkać w twojej szafie, naprawdę -zaczął bawić się rąbkiem mojej koszulki, na którym było logo Batmana.

-Podpuszczasz mnie, wiesz o tym? -zapytałem nie patrząc nawet w tył, ponieważ zapewne zrobiłby do mnie te słodkie oczy.

-Jestem całkowicie tego świadomy i jeśli tylko chcesz możesz ubrać coś mojego, jestem pewien, że wyglądałbyś nieziemsko gorąco w tej szarej koszulce. Zdecydowanie jest dla ciebie idealna. Powalisz każdego na swojej drodze, obiecuję ci -pocałował mnie delikatnie w kark i zaczął podnosić moją czarną koszulkę do góry.

-Pasożyt -skomentowałem to tylko i podniosłem ręce. Przecież kiedy on chciał czegoś od ciebie to potrafił osaczyć cię z każdej strony i wmówić wszystko co mu się podobało. -Manipulant.

-Cóż to za dzień miłości? Śliczne plecki, wiesz? -zachichotał mi tuż koło ucha i przejechał palcem po linii mojego kręgosłupa co sprawiło drżenie całego mojego ciała. Odchyliłem trochę głowę na bok, a Malik uznał to za jakąś głupią zachętę czy coś i przyssał się do mojej szyi jak odkurzacz.

-Zamorduję cię, przysięgam -powiedziałem, kiedy chłopak zszedł z łóżka i szybko cmoknął mnie w usta. Przekopując się przez tonę ubrań na podłodze, łóżku i meblach znalazł koszulkę, o której wspominał i dał mi ją.

Założyłem ją na siebie szybko nie chcąc już marnować czasu. -To teraz możemy już iść czy masz zamiar zrobić jeszcze pięć tysięcy rzeczy zanim pójdziemy.

-Kochanie, ubierz buty -uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, a ja spojrzałem na swoje stopy. Rzeczywiście nie miałem obuwia i to zdenerwowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Prawdopodobnie byłem już czerwony niczym pomidor lub pani Richardson, kiedy próbowała dowiedzieć się kto rozpoczął bójkę.

-Żebyś był taki mądry zawsze, Malik -posłałem mu wkurzone spojrzenie. Gdybym miał lasery w oczach to zapewne Zayn już dawno nie żyłby i miał wypalone wielkie "idiota" na klatce piersiowej. Jak można w ogóle być tak bardzo irytującym? To przechodzi czasami ludzkie pojęcie.

-No już nie bądź taki naburmuszony. Uśmiechnij się -położył swoje delikatne dłonie na moich barkach i zamknął oczy jakby chciał w jakiś magiczny sposób wyciągnąć ze mnie tą złość.

Zdezorientowany patrzyłem jak chłopak dziwnie zaczyna się kiwać i nabiera głębokich wdechów. Wyglądał trochę jak księża w egzorcyzmach, którzy nie mogą wypędzić złego demona z wnętrza ciała jakiegoś człowieka. Nie miałem pojęcia czemu miała służyć ta cała błazenada, ale musiałem przyznać, że była niezwykle zabawna i w pewien sposób również dramatyczna. Przechyliłem głowę w bok myśląc, że może pod innym kątem to nie wygląda tak żałośnie i śmiesznie, ale myliłem się i to niezwykle. To wciąż było głupie i dziwne, a gdyby ktoś teraz wszedł do naszego domku to zapewne uciekłby z krzykiem przerażenia, ponieważ na pewno tak nie gesty na porządku dziennym.

-Czekoladko, próbujesz odprawić nade mną egzorcyzmy czy jesteś po prostu niezrównoważony psychicznie? -zapytałem patrząc na chłopaka intensywnie. Ten otworzył trochę oczy, więc wyglądał jak jakiś Azjata, ale nawet wolałem o tym nie wspominać.

-Czyli to takie masz o mnie zdanie? No proszę, czego ja się dowiaduję. Mój własny chłopak jest taki krytyczny w stosunku do mnie -powiedział mój współlokator z szerokim uśmiechem. Nazwał mnie swoim chłopakiem co sprawiło, że moje wnętrzności zacisnęły się, zaczęły plątać i zapomniałem języka w ustach. Podobał mi się sposób w jaki zajaśniały oczy chłopaka stojącego przede mną na ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przed chwilą. To było tak urocze, że powinno być nielegalne. -Moje słoneczko, już się nie denerwujemy, co? Moje egzorcyzmy jednak ci pomogły! Widzisz, jest dla mnie świetlna przyszłość, będę zarabiał w ten sposób na życie.

-Znaczy niby nie czuję złości w tej chwili, ale.. Jak ty to zrobiłeś? -zmarszczyłem brwi nie patrząc w ogóle na czas, zapewne teraz byliśmy już spóźnieni, ale kogo to obchodziło, skoro mój chłopak jest jakimś szamanem i odprawiał przed chwilą jakieś rytuały, które na dodatek zadziałały.

-Nie jestem czarodziejem, Liam. Serio, wiem, że tak myślisz, ale zgaduję, że naczytałeś się za dużo Harry'ego Pottera. To prosta zasada na opanowanie złości. Zawsze robiłem tak ze swoimi siostrami, ponieważ wyczytałem to w jakieś książce. Jeśli ktoś się złości to wystarczy go złapać żeby się nie ruszał i odciągnąć jego uwagę przez jakieś dziwne, niespotykane rzeczy. Takie na przykład jak ja robiłem. Po prostu stoisz i czekasz aż druga osoba nie zapyta co robisz i wtedy masz pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku. Proste, a jakie efektowne! -wytłumaczył mi ani na moment nie przestając się uśmiechać w moją stronę.

-I to ja jestem dziwnym człowiekiem -burknąłem niezadowolony i potrząsnąłem głową. Ruszyłem ubrać buty w jak najszybszym tempie.

-Dobra, chodź już, bo zaraz się spóźnimy -Zayn posłał mi swój firmowy uśmiech i złapał za rękę. Wyciągnął mnie szybko z domku przez co prawie wywróciłem się, ponieważ zahaczyłem o próg.

-Teraz ci się spieszy? Spokojnie, muszę zamknąć drzwi. Jeden z nas musi być odpowiedzialny, czyż to nie jest podstawą? -posłałem mu wymowne spojrzenie, a ten niechętnie zatrzymał się ani przez chwilę nie puszczając i przestając ciągnąc mojej ręki.

-Podstawą czego? Starego małżeństwa? Wolałbym być nieodpowiedzialny razem z tobą -spojrzałem na niego jak na idiotę, którym był, ale co poradzę, że sprawiał motyle w moim brzuchu. Wzruszył ramionami niewinnie i beztrosko.

-Jeśli tak właśnie to określasz, możemy być starym małżeństwem -odparłem wyjmując klucz z zamka i schowałem go ostrożnie do kieszeni upewniając się, że jest względnie bezpieczny. -Chociaż nadal nie rozumiem twojego idiotycznego myślenia.

-Jejku Liam, jesteś jak jakiś staroświecki abażur -stwierdził chłopak ciągnąc mnie po schodach, a ja modliłem się w myślach żeby tylko się nie wywalić i nie połamać kości, ponieważ łamania to już mam po dziurki w nosie, dosłownie.

-Mógłbym dowiedzieć się dlaczego porównujesz mnie do części lamp? -zapytałem w biegu, a Zayn tylko roześmiał się głośno wymijając niektórych ludzi, którzy chodzili po obozie. Bóg wie po co, skoro jest taka wczesna godzina, że śniadanie nawet nie zaczyna się niedługo.

-Mam na myśli, że abażury są wykwintne i sztywne -odpowiedział chłopak cały czas przyspieszając co ani trochę ni się nie podobało. -Znaczy wiesz, czasem to fajne, ale później myślę sobie, że jesteśmy jak stare małżeństwo, gdzie ja gram tego myślącego, że jestem młody i mogę szaleć, a ty jesteś moją zgorzkniałą żoną.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed wejściem do stołówki, gdzie mieliśmy się stawić już jakiś czas temu.

-Zayn, przepraszam cię bardzo, ale co ty w ogóle gadasz? Jaka żona? -wybuchnąłem śmiechem, ale jemu to ani trochę się nie spodobało i przewrócił oczami na moje zachowanie. -Nie, ej. Misiu, proszę. Nigdy nie będę twoją zgorzkniałą żoną, obiecuję. Przestanę zachowywać się jak abażur, dobrze?

-Dobra, chodźmy zrobić cokolwiek na każą, chcę spędzić ten dzień z tobą, sam, bez tego okropnego, czujnego wzroku Richardson, bo inaczej wykorkuję -powiedział dając mi przelotnego całusa w usta i wchodząc szybko przez drzwi.

Nikogo jeszcze nie było co oczywiście musiało być dobrym znakiem. Dostrzegłem tylko panią Richardson siedzącą w rogu przy stole dla opiekunów.

-Chyba jesteśmy przed czasem -stwierdził zadowolony z siebie Malik. -Widzisz Li, mówiłem ci, że nie masz się czym martwić, bo zawsze udaje nam się dojść na czas.

Dostałem ataku kaszlu, ponieważ to brzmiało dość dwuznacznie, a pani R nas słuchała. Nie chciałbym ponownie wysłuchiwać jej pogadanki na temat bezpiecznego seksu. To zdecydowanie nie był mój priorytet na dzisiaj.

-Nie jesteście przed czasem, reszta po prostu chce mieć większe problemy niż dotychczas, tak myślę -odpowiedziała kobieta i posłała w naszą stronę zmęczony uśmiech. -Dla mnie najbardziej liczą się chęci. Poczekamy na nich przez dziesięć minut, jeśli się nie zjawią to na pewno chętnie odpracują waszą część w ramach kary, a wy będziecie mieli wolne.

-Nie ma sprawy, możemy coś zrobić, proszę pani -powiedziałem robiąc idealną minę niewinnego aniołka. -Możemy pomóc w kuchni lub cokolwiek nam pani powie.

-Uważasz, że po tym co ostatnio zrobiliście którakolwiek kucharka wpuści was do kuchni? -kobieta uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.

-Nie zrobimy wojny na jedzenie dopóki Liam nie zacznie się zachowywać się jak frajer -stwierdził wesoło Zayn, a ja przewróciłem oczami szturchając go ramieniem.

-Zamknij się, Zayn -zmroziłem go wzrokiem, ale ten tylko puścił mi oczko i usiadł przy stoliku naprzeciw pani Richardson. -Po prostu siedź i się nie odzywaj.

-A jeśli nie przyjdą to ja i Liam mamy wolne w sensie, że możemy posiedzieć nad jeziorem czy raczej jesteśmy trochę zmuszeni do pójścia na zajęcia? -spojrzał na mnie i na opiekunkę obozu, która westchnęła.

-Oczywiście, że wracacie do swojego rozkładu zajęć, panie Malik. Nie przypominam sobie żebym kiedykolwiek mówiła, że możecie robić co chcecie -odpowiedziała kobieta posyłając mojemu towarzyszowi szeroki uśmiech.

Nie mając innego wyjścia usiadłem obok mulata, który momentalnie splótł nasze dłonie pod stołem. Musieliśmy czekać na to czy sprawy się wyjaśnią. Nie mieliśmy co robić, a rozmowa w towarzystwie pani R byłaby naprawdę niezręczna, więc ani ja, ani Malik nie mieliśmy zamiaru zaczynać czegokolwiek. Posyłaliśmy sobie co jakiś czas spojrzenia.

Zayn wyglądał tak pięknie, jak zwykle, ale nadal nie mogłem przestać dziwić się, że ten obóz pozwolił mi przeżyć coś takiego. Najgorsze było to, że trwało to tak bardzo krótko i za każdym razem, gdy patrzyłem na Zayna wiedziałem, że już jutro nasze drogi się rozejdą i to łamało mi serce jak nic innego. Malik nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że sam myśli o tym częściej niżeli mógłby zliczyć. To było coś co musiało się w końcu stać.

Tak to jest z wakacyjnymi zauroczeniami.

Kiedy przesiedzieliśmy na stołówce zdecydowanie więcej niż tylko trzydzieści minut, Zayn zaczął robić się naprawdę senny, co w ogóle nie było zdziwieniem, ponieważ ten człowiek obrazuje sen w każdym znaczeniu. Mógłby brać udział w jakimś eksperymencie, który będzie badał ile człowiek może przespać. Byłby idealnym materiałem.

-Dobrze, minęło już zbyt dużo czasu. Oni nie mają zamiaru się zjawić -stwierdziła kobieta widząc jak już kucharki powoli zaczynają przygotowywać stoły do śniadania. -Zaraz śniadanie, zostańcie i pójdziecie z grupą. Przekażcie opiekunowi, że odwołałam waszą karę. Ja będę musiała porozmawiać z resztą, która nie interesuje się tym, że wyznaczyłam karę.

-Oczywiście proszę pani! Dziękujemy, jest pani najlepsza na świecie! -powiedział z przesadnym entuzjazmem Zayn i momentalnie wstał od stołu żeby i mnie pociągnąć do góry. Zaczął oddalać się na drugi koniec stołówki. Nie wiedziałem co on w ogóle kombinował, ale to nie wydawało się być dobre.

Usiedliśmy w najdalszym zakątku stołówki. Spojrzałem niepewnie na Zayna. -Co ty chcesz zrobić? -zapytałem poważnie, ale ten tylko się zaśmiał.

-Nic takiego, po prostu cieszę się, że cofnęła nam karę. Nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie tego dnia lepiej -odpowiedział rozradowany, a ja po prostu uwierzyłem mu na te słodkie oczka i niewinny uśmiech.

Jednak każdy wie, że niewinni są tymi najbardziej podstępnymi.

Tak więc tuż po wyjściu ze stołówki czułem, że coś nie gra. Na twarzy mojego współlokatora pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech, a ja próbowałem zrozumieć o co tutaj znowu chodzi. Nie wiedziałem czy w ogóle powinienem ufać mu na tyle żeby pozwolić mu przebywać ze mną w tamtym momencie.

-Co ty kombinujesz? -zapytałem, kiedy chłopak rozejrzał się wokół niepewnie. To było co najmniej podejrzane.

-Nic misiu, nie rozumiem o co mnie oskarżasz -odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Pocałował mnie w policzek, ale jakoś mnie to nie przekonało. Nie mogłem dawać mu sobą manipulować przez cały czas. Kilka całusów i uśmiechy niczego tutaj nie załatwią.

-Przecież widzę, powiedz mi albo nie odezwę się do ciebie przez cały dzień -zagroziłem szybko, a on zmarszczył nos niezadowolony z moich żądań. Ewidentnie jakiś plan, który uformował się w jego główce pozbawionej mózgu, został przejrzany, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

-Liam, przecież nie będę chcę nikogo zamordować -przewrócił oczami jakby to coś co chciał zrobić było niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale on nie potrafił mnie oszukać.

-No właśnie nie wiem czy mogę w to wierzyć, ponieważ cię znam i jestem zdolny powiedzieć, że jesteś w stanie posunąć się do każdej rzeczy. Nawet tych brutalnych. Niewinne spojrzenia nie będą działać w tej chwili. Wiedziałem już na stołówce, że coś jest nie tak, a teraz to już jestem w stu dziesięciu procentach pewny, że chcesz zrobić coś bardzo, bardzo głupiego, co wpakuje nas w ogromne kłopoty -powiedziałem patrząc prosto w te czekoladowe oczy, które przenikały moją duszę bez żadnych skrupułów.

-Słyszałeś co powiedziała Richardson -zaczął niepewnie, a kiedy moja brew powędrowała do góry chłopak trochę chyba się speszył. Poczułem się trochę wtedy jak jego starszy brat, który prowadzi przesłuchanie. Rzecz w tym, że byłem młodszy o kilka miesięcy i na dodatek byłem jego chłopakiem.

-No nie przerywaj. To nie tak, że nie mówiłeś mi zapewne mnóstwo gorszych rzeczy -odpowiedziałem chłopakowi, który ponownie rozejrzał się na boki. -Pochwal się swoim wspaniałym pomysłem, który wpakuje nas w kłopoty.

-Richardson mówiła, że mamy sami przekazać wiadomość o tym, że nasza kara została odroczona, bo tamci debile nie przyszli -powiedział szybko, a po tym wziął głęboki oddech. -Więc chodzi o to, że nikt poza nami i nią nie ma pojęcia, że tak naprawdę musimy pokazać się na zajęciach.

-Dobra, dobra. Skończ te głupoty. Jak bardzo cię kocham, teraz gadasz głupoty. Nie chcę jej się narażać po ostatnim i świetnie o tym wiesz -odparłem myśląc, że to sprawi iż chłopak zapomni o całej sprawie, ale zamiast tego jego źrenice się powiększyły i zaczęły w nich skakać radosne iskierki.

-Nie musimy iść na zajęcia. Nikt się nie dowie. Nie chcesz spędzić ze mną ostatniego dnia razem? Bylibyśmy tylko ty, ja i nasz kochany pomost. Proszę cię, wiesz dobrze, że to nasza ostatnia szansa żeby pobyć razem, porozmawiać i nacieszyć się sobą, ponieważ wybacz mi jeśli się mylę, ale uważam, że nie będziemy mogli tego robić przez naprawdę długi czas. Nie będę mógł potrzymać cię za rękę, pocałować czy w ogóle dotknąć, więc proszę cię z całego mojego serduszka, chodźmy stąd. Nie chcę się zajmować czymś innym, jedyne czego pragnę to sprawić żeby nasz ostatni dzień będzie fajny i nie będziemy musieli o nim zapominać -powiedział patrząc na mnie z lekkimi wypiekami na twarzy. Wyglądał na takiego przejętego tym wszystkim. Ja również chciałem zrobić wszystko żeby być z nim sam na sam, ale to wiązało się ze zbyt wieloma problemami i pani Richardson naprawdę może wkurzyć się niemiłosiernie, a wtedy nie chciałbym być w naszej skórze.

-Kochanie, ty również bardzo dobrze wiesz, że chciałbym to zrobić, ale nierozerwalnie jesteśmy na czarnej liście pani R, która zrobi nam piekło na ziemi, kiedy dowie się, że nie poszliśmy na zajęcia tylko spędziliśmy cały dzień razem bez żadnego nadzoru i opieki -spojrzałem na najsmutniejszy wyraz twarzy jaki do tej pory było dane mi widzieć, a trzeba przyznać, że wiele widziałem w swoim krótkim życiu.

-Nikt się nie dowie Li, obiecuję! Wezmę najwyżej całą winę na siebie, ale i tak nikt nas nie nakryje, nikt się nie dowie -zaczął mówić gorączkowo, a ja westchnąłem. Pokręciłem głową wiedząc, że to najgłupsza rzecz na całym świecie.

Zamknąłem oczy w głowie robiąc szybką listę wszystkich za i przeciw, chociaż nie powinienem nawet tego rozważać. -Pamiętaj, że robię to tylko dla ciebie.

-Kocham cię najmocniej na całym świecie -praktycznie krzyknął i momentalnie skoczył żeby zawiesić się na moim ciele. Nie bardzo wiem jak to się stało, że nogi Zayna oplatały mnie i wyglądaliśmy jak jakaś idiotyczna para. Nie kontaktowałem, ponieważ Malik właśnie powiedział, że mnie kocha.

Czy to prawda?

Może powiedział to pod wpływem emocji? Wymsknęło mu się z ust bez żadnego większego znaczenia?

Mimo, że nie wiedziałem dlaczego powiedział te słowa to moje ciało kąpało się w szczęściu. To było najpiękniejsze na całym świecie i nie chciałem żeby kończyło się kiedykolwiek. Chciałem czuć to przez cały czas do swojej śmierci. Może to było tylko kilka dni, od kiedy poznałem tego uroczego chłopaka, ale wiedziałem jedno; był dla mnie najważniejszą osobą w życiu i nie wyobrażałem sobie przyszłości bez niego.

-Ja ciebie też czekoladko -zaśmiałem się w jego szyję napełniony szczęściem po brzegi. Tuż po tym nasze usta złączyły się w krótkim pocałunku.

Może to sprawka euforii w jaką wpadł Zayn, ale mimo wszystko była to najlepsza rzecz, która towarzyszyła mi dzisiejszego dnia. Nikt nie mówił, że nie mogłem wmawiać sobie, że on naprawdę jest do mnie równie mocno przywiązany co ja.

Wiele osób patrzyło na nas z powątpiewaniem, ponieważ trochę za bardzo się obnosiliśmy z naszymi uczuciami, ale nie mogłem zwracać na nich uwagi, kiedy rozgrywał się tak istotny moment w moim życiu. Może trochę przesadzałem z tą miłością i planowaniem przyszłości skoro miałem dopiero szesnaście lat, ale czułem to całym sobą. Byłem pewien tego jak niczego innego w swoim życiu. Po prostu wiedziałem, że on tutaj będzie dla mnie przez cały czas i nigdy nie zniszczymy tego co zyskaliśmy.

Kiedy minęło trochę czasu w końcu postanowiliśmy się od siebie oderwać i przestać marnować czas, ponieważ jeśli głupi plan Zayna miał się udać musieliśmy zniknąć niezauważeni jak najszybciej. Może to nie było jakieś specjalnie trudne żeby wtopić się w tłum i jakoś przejść w stronę domków, ale kogo to obchodzi? Ludzie posyłali nam dwuznaczne spojrzenia, chichotali i puszczali oczka, które chyba miały nam uświadomić, że będą nas kryć i nikt nie dowie się, że uciekamy, bo co jak co, ale nasza ucieczka była widoczna jak cholera. Przecież to oczywiste, kiedy rozglądaliśmy się na wszystkie strony żeby nie wpaść przez przypadek na jakiegoś opiekuna. Najgłupsze było to, że udało nam się to zrobić. Dotarliśmy na pomost, który był naszym miejscem. Wiązały się z nim same dobre wspomnienia. Chociaż było kilka problemów na naszej drodze przez sytuację, która się wydarzyła się w tym miejscu kilka dni wcześniej to nadal ona doprowadziła nas do punktu wyjścia. Byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi razem, co chyba było dla mnie najważniejsze.

Zayn chichocząc od razu zrzucił ze swoich stóp buty i skarpetki. Podwinął nogawki swoich czarnych spodni jak najwyżej potrafił i usiadł na samym końcu drewnianego pomostu. Jego stópki zostały umieszczone w wodzie jeziora. Zrobiłem dokładnie to samo co on i usiadłem przy nim. Splótł nasze dłonie automatycznie i wesoło zaczął machać nogami chlapiąc wodą na wszystkie strony. Wyglądał jak niewinne dziecko, które kochało życie i nie przejmowało się zupełnie niczym. Beztroska to było idealne słowo, które opisywało tamtą chwilę.

Siedzieliśmy tak ramię w ramię, ze splecionymi dłońmi i milczeliśmy. Nie była to krępująca cisza, ale taka magiczna. Nasze gesty, uśmiechy, dotyk. To wszystko mówiło więcej niż tysiąc słów. Wystarczające rzeczy, które sprawiały, że zapewne wyglądaliśmy jak dwa głupie szczeniaki, którymi w zasadzie byliśmy. Jednak była różnica. Nasze uczucie było zupełnie dorosłe.

-Powinniśmy zostawić tutaj jakąś pamiątkę po nas -wymamrotał Zayn z głową leżącą na moim ramieniu. Patrzył na lśniącą taflę jeziora z zachwytem.

-Myślę, że pracownicy zapamiętają nas do końca swoich dni -zaśmiałem się cicho, a ten dołączył do mnie i podniósł się do normalnej pozycji. Patrzył na mnie z zadowoleniem i fascynacją.

-No tak, ale chodzi mi o coś co będą mogli zobaczyć inni, którzy tutaj przyjadą! -stwierdził przygryzając wargę. Zaczęliśmy zastanawiać się nad czymś co wywołałoby mały zamęt i nikt nie musiałby ponosić tego konsekwencji. -Hej mam. Zróbmy jak w tych wszystkich słabych filmach romantycznych.

-Zabijemy się i zostaniemy owiani legendą, że para nadal nawiedza to miejsce? -zaśmiałem się na co ten tylko przewrócił oczami wesoło. -No wiesz, mieliby dobrą reklamę. Zostawimy swoje trupy żeby nigdy nas nie zapomnieli.

-Jesteś głupi -popchnął mnie lekko i zachichotał. -Chodziło mi raczej o wyrycie w jakimś drzewie czegoś słodkiego. Jakiś cytat czy coś i się podpiszemy!

-Całkiem dobry pomysł, ale nie mamy noża -odpowiedziałem niezadowolony, a ten westchnął. -Zrobimy to jutro, co ty na to?

-Skąd jutro weźmiemy nóż? -zapytał z figlarnym uśmiechem. -O nie! Liamie Jamsie Payne czy ty chcesz go wykraść? Jesteś takim niegrzecznym chłopcem. Nie poznaję cię. Co się w ogóle z tobą dzieje?

-Widocznie ktoś ma na mnie zły wpływ -zaśmiałem się patrząc wymownie na chłopaka, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami beztrosko. Pocałował mnie w policzek.

-Mój niegrzeczny chłopiec -zaśmiał się wesoło. -Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jutro wszystko się kończy. Nie chcę wyjeżdżać.

-Przecież nie będzie tak źle. Podobno bratnie dusze zawsze się odnajdą -wymamrotałem obejmując czule chłopaka obok.

-Nie mam zamiaru zgubić cię nawet na chwilę -stwierdził poważnie Zayn, a ja zamrugałem szybko odganiając łzy z moich oczu, które nie powinny nigdy się tam pojawiać. -Liam, a co z twoją dziewczyną?

-Masz na myśli Zoe? -zapytałem niepewnie, a ten tylko pokiwał głową twierdząco. -Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną, mówiłem ci.

-Nadal chodziłeś z nią na randki, myślisz, że zdążyła o tobie zapomnieć? -prychnął cichutko pod nosem, a ja westchnąłem. -Albo czy ty w ogóle o niej zapomniałeś?

-Jedyna osoba, której imię zaczyna się na literę z i jest dla mnie ważna to ty, Zayn -odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, ponieważ nawet nie miałem zamiaru myśleć o żadnej innej osobie wiedząc, że tam w Seattle jest Malik, który zapewne czeka na mnie.

-Tak tylko mówisz. Nie będziesz nawet o mnie myślał, jestem tego całkowicie pewien -stwierdził smutno mój towarzysz, a ja przyciągnąłem go do siebie ciasno.

-Wcale nie. Zoe nic dla mnie nie znaczy, a ty wręcz przeciwnie. Będę myślał o tobie tylko kiedy będę oddychał, obiecuję -Zayn zaśmiał się cicho na moje słowa i zbliżył się do mnie jak tylko się dało.

-Jak to jest być z dziewczyną? Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało -powiedział Malik nagle, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem.

-W jakim sensie chcesz wiedzieć? Nie miałem aż tyle dziewczyn, wiesz -zaśmiałem się wesoło, a ten zamknął oczy wtulając się w moje ciało.

-No nie wiem, każdym. Chciałbym wiedzieć to jest takie nieznane, czasem mam ochotę przekonać się na własnej skórze jak to jest być z dziewczyną. To musi być ekstremalnie dziwne -stwierdził chłopak czym niezwykle mnie rozbawił.

-To nie tak, że jakoś zupełnie wszystko różni się kiedy jesteś z kobietą -odpowiedziałem spokojnie wiedząc, że Zayn potrzebował odpowiedzi na te pytania. -Po prostu z kobietami najczęściej musisz obchodzić się delikatnie. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, prawda? -Malik pokiwał twierdząco głową. -Trzeba ją rozpieszczać i ciągle mówić czułe słówka. Całowanie jest zupełnie inne.

-Kogo wolisz całować? -zapytał Zayn zaciekawiony.

-Cóż, jeśli miałbym być szczerym to jeśli każdy chłopak całuje równie dobrze jak ty to jestem skłonny porzucić dziewczyny do końca swojego życia -zaśmialiśmy się oboje, ale taka była prawda. Zayn był idealnym człowiekiem jeśli chodziło o całowanie. -Wiesz, jesteś taki delikatny a zarazem szorstki, a dziewczyna to taka bardziej gładka.

-O czym ty w ogóle mówisz Liam? -zaśmiał się rozbawiony Zayn, a ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. -Jakieś szczególne nawiązania do tego szorstkiego i gładkiego?

-Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Nie znajduję nic dziwnego w tym i na pewno nic dwuznacznego. Poza tym nie odzywaj się idioto! -zachichotał słodko na moje słowa.

-No ja nie wiem co ty tam dwuznacznego widzisz Li. A jeśli jesteśmy na tym temacie to przespałeś się z jakąś dziewczyną? -zadał kolejne pytanie, na które odpowiedzi łatwo mógł się domyślić.

-Oczywiście, że nie. A ty? Jakieś przygody z chłopakami? -zapytałem trochę niepewnie. Czułem się lekko dziwnie i niezręcznie rozmawiając z nim na ten temat, ale nie mogłem się zamknąć, ponieważ ciekawiło mnie to niemiłosiernie.

-Cóż, wychodzi na to, że oboje jesteśmy prawiczkami jak cholera -stwierdził roześmiany, ale ja pokręciłem głową. -Musimy kiedyś coś z tym zrobić.

-Czy to jakieś niemoralne propozycje skierowane w moją stronę? -zapytałem udając niedowierzanie.

-Tak, ponieważ jesteśmy prawiczkami i to wstyd i hańba, a ty przestań kąpać się w wodzie święconej -wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem, który niestety został brutalnie przerwany w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

-No proszę, proszę! Czy nie powinniście być przez przypadek ze swoim opiekunem na jakichś zajęciach? -zza pleców dotarł do nas przerażający, kobiecy głos.

-Pani Richardson -wymamrotał Zayn, którego zaczynał oblatywać strach. -Co pani tutaj robi?

-Wasza grupa wróciła wcześniej i kiedy zapytałam jak się sprawowaliście dostałam odpowiedź, że nigdy nie zjawiliście się u opiekuna, więc musiałam was znaleźć. Łatwo było domyślić się gdzie jesteście. Cały czas was tutaj ciągnie -pokręciła głową niezadowolona i skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-To moja wina, proszę pani. Liam nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, obiecuję! Niech pani tylko nie wpędza nas w większe kłopoty, proszę -Zayn patrzył na nią błagalnym spojrzeniem. Był w stanie skoczyć jej do stóp i prosić o łaskę.

-Spokojnie Zayn, nikt nie powiedział, że macie jakieś kłopoty -posłała nam szeroki uśmiech, a ja pomyślałem, że to chyba jest jakiś głupi żart z jej strony.

-Co? -zapytałem równo z Zaynem, który widocznie nie mógł uwierzyć w to co wygadywała ta kobieta. Ona nie mogła być poważna w tej chwili.

-Cóż chłopcy, wiedziałam bardzo dobrze, że wykorzystacie to, że nie ja pójdę do waszego opiekuna. Zdziwiłabym się gdybyście tego nie zrobili, ale widząc waszą dwójkę serce puchnie. Znaleźliście coś pięknego na tym obozie -powiedziała nadal patrząc na nas z rozczuleniem. -Jestem pewna, że nawet gdybym chciała was od siebie odciągnąć siłą to znaleźlibyście sposób żeby być razem.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego pani miałaby niby robić coś żebyśmy mogli spędzić razem czas? -przemówił Zayn patrząc na kobietę jak na wariatkę.

-Nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie. Po prostu dałam wam małą szansę, którą wykorzystaliście. Jestem zła, ponieważ nie poszliście na zajęcia, ale zupełnie was rozumiem. Jutro kończy się obóz, a wy jesteście w sobie zakochani na zabój -zaśmiała się wesoło. -Nie mogę was rozdzielać na siłę. A raczej nie chcę.

-To pokręcone -wymamrotałem patrząc to na panią Richardson, to na Zayna, który był zdezorientowany co ja.

-Nie mówcie nikomu, że nic nie zrobiłam. Możliwe, że jestem trochę niesprawiedliwa -odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem. -Wracajcie do domku, ponieważ będzie nieciekawie jeśli znajdzie was ktoś inny.

Wstaliśmy momentalnie i bez słowa wzięliśmy swoje buty i skarpetki do rąk żeby uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej się dało.

-Dziękujemy pani Richardson! -zawołał Zayn na koniec i uciekliśmy tak szybko jak tylko się dało.

Po zabarykadowaniu się w swoim domku rzuciliśmy buty na podłogę i oboje padliśmy na łóżko.

-To był najdziwniejszy moment w moim życiu -powiedziałem i zaczęliśmy się razem śmiać jak idioci, ale kto nie byłby rozbawiony po czymś takim.

-Nie wierzę, że przeżyliśmy właśnie moment, kiedy ktoś tak uwielbia nas jako parę, że -Zayn urwał, ponieważ nastąpiła kolejna salwa śmiechu. Skończyliśmy dopiero, kiedy rozbolały nas brzuchy.

To był naprawdę udany dzień, a raczej pół dnia, ponieważ następną połowę spędziliśmy przytulając się na łóżku w domku. Pojawiliśmy się nawet na kolacji, podczas której wiele osób pytało co zrobiła Richardson, kiedy nas znalazła, ale my tylko wzruszaliśmy ramionami i posyłaliśmy do siebie tajemnicze uśmiechy.

Wpadliśmy do domku śmiejąc się jak dzieci specjalnej troski, ponieważ Malik znowu zaczął opowiadać denne żarty, które były naprawdę głupie i bez żadnego sensu. Zayn padł na moje łóżko ponownie dzisiejszego dnia. Zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia. Niewiele myśląc położyłem się za nim i wtuliłem w jego plecy. Pocałowałem go w kark na co ponownie zamruczał niczym zadowolony kociak.

-Liam -powiedział cicho mulat.

-Huh? -otworzyłem oczy i podniosłem się na ramieniu. Zayn gapił się na szafkę, na której leżały kondomy od pani R.

-Nie możemy pozwolić żeby się zmarnowały -wypowiedział to spokojnie, a mi zabrakło powietrza do oddychania. -Znaczy.. Wiesz. Nie musimy my ich używać, możemy je komuś dać.

-Chcesz chodzić po domkach i pytać czy ktoś chce gumki? -zapytałem patrząc na niego.

-One na mnie dziwnie patrzą Liam -odpowiedział mi mulat i spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. Wiedziałem co takiego chodzi mu po głowie, ponieważ miałem dokładnie to samo w swojej.

-Nie mam zamiaru chodzić po ludziach z prezerwatywami Zayn, pomyślą, że oszaleliśmy czy coś -stwierdziłem racjonalnie, a ten skulił się lekko. -Ale jeśli ty chcesz to możemy w zasadzie zmniejszyć ich ilość.

-Masz na myśli to co ja mam na myśli? -przekręcił się z boku na plecy i spojrzał w moje oczy.

-Miejmy nadzieję, że mamy takie same myśli, ponieważ może później zrobić się niezręcznie -Zayn zachichotał na moje słowa i przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku. -Ale na pewno Zee?

-Co się stało na letnim obozie, zostaje na letnim obozie.

I w taki nieplanowany sposób skończyliśmy razem kłócąc się kto powinien górować tego pamiętnego wieczora, który miał zostać z nami do końca życia. Tylko my byliśmy do tego zdolni, ale nie byłem nawet zdziwiony. Do tego doszła jakaś godzinna rozmowa na temat tego czy na pewno tego chcemy i jesteśmy gotowi. Ale zrobiliśmy to i nie mogło być lepiej.

_Kochałem tego idiotę jak cholera i nie byłem w stanie przestać._


	14. dzień 14

Usłyszałem zwyczajowy budzik, który rozbrzmiewał na cały obóz. Nie kojarzyłem go zbyt dobrze, ponieważ budził mnie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie dzień w dzień, ale dzisiejszego dnia było inaczej. Byłem niezwykle szczęśliwy, że zabrzmiał, ponieważ mogłem popatrzeć bez żadnych skrupułów na twarz Zayna, o czym mulat nie miał pojęcia. Spał dalej wiedząc, że sam go obudzę, ale ja nie miałem serca żeby wstawać. Nie chciałem tego robić, kiedy mój prywatny aniołek leżał wtulony we mnie jak w przytulankę. Był taki rozkoszny i taki mój, że nie byłem w stanie przestać uśmiechać się jak idiota. Bardzo szczęśliwy idiota. Przyglądałem się z bliska twarzy Malika, na której wymalowana była błoga mina, zupełnie jakby właśnie śniły mu się jakieś przyjemne rzeczy.

W głębi serca miałem nadzieję, że to mnie widzi w swoich snach, ponieważ on bezczelnie nawiedzał moją podświadomość i nie zapowiadało się na to, że zechce ją opuścić w najbliższym czasie, co mi akurat bardzo odpowiadało.

Niepewnie uniosłem dłoń ku jego twarzy. Delikatnie przyłożyłem swój kciuk do jego policzka na co poruszył się nieznacznie i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Nie obudził się, więc mogłem kontynuować podziwianie śpiącego księcia. Przejechałem palcem po jego delikatnej skórze, na której widniały maleńkie krostki, pajączki czy inne przebarwienia. Nie był idealny jak żaden z nas, miał swoje niedoskonałości w wyglądzie jak również w charakterze, ale w miłości właśnie to jest najlepsze, że akceptujemy wszystkie te złe rzeczy, nie mają one żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ kiedy się kogoś kocha to nie zwraca się uwagi na takie rzeczy jak głupi siniak na środku twarzy, czego sam jestem idealnym przykładem. Kochałem całym sercem Zayna z jego głupimi pagórkami na twarzy i tendencją do zabierania moich ubrań, ponieważ właśnie taki on był, a ja nie mogłem go zmienić. Pokochałem go dokładnie takiego i dla mnie inne rzeczy się nie liczą.

Chciałem żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, a ja mógłbym podziwiać chłopaka leżącego ze mną w łóżku, pragnąłem zapamiętać każdy, nawet najmniejszy, detal na jego twarzy. Jego rzęsy, lekkie wory pod oczami i liczne zadrapania po tych wszystkich szalonych dniach obozu. Jednak nic co piękne i dobre nie trwa wiecznie, a mulat zamrugał kilka razy próbując przystosować swoje oczy do jasnego światła wpadającego przez odsłonięte okna.

-Oh, dzień dobry książę -wymamrotał Zayn zachrypniętym do granic możliwości głosem i przysunął się żeby cmoknąć mnie przelotnie w usta. -Wiem, że uważasz to za obrzydliwe przed umyciem zębów, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

-Jest okej -odpowiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem i przyciągnąłem go bliżej żeby pozostawić mokrego całusa na jego prawej powiece.

-Liam to było obleśne -zachichotał brzmiąc trochę zniekształcenie, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Nadal było to dla mnie najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem tuż po "kocham cię" wypowiedzianym przez niego. -Nie śmiej się, obśliniłeś mi oko! Serio, zemszczę się. Nie wiem w jaki sposób, ale zrobię to.

-No przestań już jęczeć, zbyt dużo się tego nasłuchałem w nocy -powiedziałem żartobliwie, a Zayn wciągnął powietrze ze świstem. Zupełnie jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdobyłem się na odwagę żeby wspomnieć to co się stało.

-Cicho bądź -wymamrotał totalnie zawstydzony, a ja nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed przytuleniem go mocno do siebie. Przewróciłem nas na drugi bok, a chłopak jęknął. -Nie! Ta strona jest zimna, nie chcę tutaj leżeć.

-Jesteś taki gorący, że pomyślałem, iż mógłbyś rozgrzać sobie tutaj miejsce -powiedziałem spokojnym głosem, a ten uszczypnął mnie w plecy przez co pisnąłem zaskoczony. -Idiota!

-Twój idiota -pocałował mój obojczyk delikatnie. -Twoja skóra pokrywa tymi siniakami jest piękna. Kto cię tak skrzywdził mały?

-Pewien chłopiec, który miał bardzo sprośne usta i postanowił zostawić mi bardzo ciekawą pamiątkę -zachichotałem w odpowiedzi, a Zayn już chyba całkowicie rozbudził się do tego czasu, ponieważ sięgnął ręką do telefonu, który leżał bezużyteczny na szafce nocnej. Uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej przez co mogłem podziwiać jego plecy, który były istną poezją. Momentalnie moja dłoń powędrowała w jego stronę. Wzdrygnął się na zimny dotyk, ale po chwili jego mięśnie znowu były całkowicie rozluźnione. Posłał mi leniwy uśmiech i rozkoszował się dotykiem mojej dłoni.

Odwrócił się w moją stronę tuż po tym jak skierował telefon na mnie. Uniosłem pytająco brwi, a ten tylko przewrócił oczami widząc moją niechęć.

-Chcę ci tylko zrobić zdjęcie. Wyglądasz tak ślicznie -wypowiedział wystawiając swój język na zewnątrz i próbując zrobić mi idealne zdjęcie. Zasłoniłem dłonią swoje podbite oko. -Teraz jesteś jak połowa emoji. No wiesz, chodzi mi o tą małpkę, która zasłania oczy.

-Mogę być dla ciebie nawet całą emoji -zaśmiałem się i zasłoniłem drugie oko na co współlokator zaczął się cicho śmiać. -To zapewne najbardziej okropne zdjęcia jakie kiedykolwiek powstały, ale nie będę nic mówił.

-Możesz mówić co chcesz, ale i tak lądujesz na mojej tapecie -posłał mi dziwne spojrzenie, a ja mu natomiast szeroki uśmiech.

-Jak dobrze, że mam mnóstwo twoich zdjęć podczas snu -odpowiedziałem zaczepnie i spojrzałem głęboko w czekoladowe tęczówki chłopaka, którego kochałem z całego swojego serca oraz duszy.

-To trochę przerażające, że obserwujesz mnie, kiedy śpię. Jak jakiś morderca -pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem, ponieważ był zupełnie niemożliwy.

-Może nim jestem, ale nadal mam twoje zdjęcia z wczorajszej nocy -zagruchałem szczęśliwie, a chłopak sapnął i opadł na poduszkę tuż obok mnie. Przewrócił głowę w bok i posłał mi naprawdę radosny uśmiech.

-Więc naprawdę wczoraj to zrobiliśmy -wydusił z siebie robiąc się lekko czerwony. Nie dowierzał, że coś takiego mogło się wydarzyć między nami, ale tak naprawdę to się stało i przyznam się, że nigdy nie marzyłem o lepszym pierwszym razie.

-Taak, nieźle co? Chyba pochwalę się rodzicom -wyszeptałem i momentalnie nastąpił napad niepohamowanego śmiechu, którego nie byliśmy w stanie opanować. To była naprawdę trudna sztuka.

-Ale pierwsze idź do pani R, powiedz, że dziękujesz za gumki -dodał Zayn i to sprawiło, że w moich oczach zgromadziły się łzy radości.

-Chciałbym już móc cię pocałować, mogę iść wziąć prysznic? Ty możesz w tym samym czasie otworzyć okno, przewietrzyć pokój, ponieważ mam dziwne wrażenie, że za bardzo nami pachnie. Lub możesz też zrobić coś innego -powiedział schodząc powoli z łóżka i seksownym krokiem, kołysząc lekko swoimi biodrami ruszył w stronę łazienki. Zupełnie nagi. Nie przejmował się niczym. Szedł nagi jak biblijny Adam i nie przejmował się moją obecnością.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc coś innego? -zapytałem niepewnie, a z wnętrza łazienki dobiegł do mnie radosny chichot.

-Wiesz, nie mamy aż tyle czasu, więc po prostu może zaoszczędzimy trochę wody? -wystawił swoją głowę przez drzwi trzymając się swoimi maleńkimi dłońmi framugi.

I kim bym był, gdybym odmówił mu wspólnej kąpieli.

Ale to tylko dla oszczędności wody, oczywiście!

***

Po wielkiej wojnie o ubrania, która rozgrywała się każdego ranka i którą zawsze wygrywał Zayn, co nie powinno nikogo w ogóle dziwić, poszliśmy trzymając się za ręce w stronę stołówki. Nie odzywaliśmy się raczej, chyba, że ktoś zawołał do nas przywitanie czy zapytał jak się mamy. Tuż przed samym budynkiem, który był celem nasze przechadzki złapały nas dziewczyny, które Zayn tak bardzo lubił, więc to razem z nimi usiedliśmy do stolika. Pytały nas o to czy dobrze się czujemy i jak tam przeżyliśmy wczorajszą karę, na co tylko uśmiechaliśmy się głupkowato. Później dosiadło się nas jeszcze paru chłopaków. Wszyscy byliśmy w różnym wieku, a bez problemu prowadziliśmy rozmowę na różnego rodzaju tematy. Śmialiśmy się całą grupą, opowiadaliśmy sobie żarty i najzwyczajniej w świecie mieliśmy zamiar spędzić ten dzień w przyjacielskim gronie. Nawet nie myśląc za wiele o tym przez ostatnie dni teraz poczułem, że zżyłem się z każdą osobą na tym obozie. Nawet taki Chris, który był największym dupkiem na całym świecie pozostanie w mojej pamięci. Każdy z osobna miał jakiś dziwny wpływ na moje życie. Miejmy nadzieję, że pozytywny i naprawdę nie wyobrażam sobie swojego życia bez tego obozu. Przyjazd tutaj okazał się najlepszym co mnie w życiu spotkało.

-Kochani! -po całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę stojącą na ławce. Była to Alison, którą pamiętałem z pierwszego dnia, kiedy to rozdawała każdemu przydział do odpowiedniej grupy i domku. -To wasz ostatni dzień tutaj, więc jako, że zapewne chcecie spędzić ten dzień w swoim gronie to postanowiliśmy zrobić dzień wolny od jakichkolwiek zajęć! Możecie robić co tylko chcecie na terenie obozu. Oczywiście nie takie wszystko jak myślicie. Nadal będą wszędzie opiekunowie oraz obowiązuje was regulamin, który bardzo dobrze znacie, więc bez żadnych głupich pomysłów! Dziękuję za uwagę! Miłego ostatniego dnia!

Natychmiast nastała wrzawa, a każdy zaczął rzucać pomysłami co moglibyśmy robić. W naszej grupie było najgłośniej. Każdy się przekrzykiwał i śmialiśmy się jak idioci, ale nikogo to raczej nie obchodziło.

-Jak bardzo jesteście pomysłowi tak ja wiem najlepiej! -zawołał Zayn śmiejąc się wesoło. Spojrzeliśmy na mojego chłopaka, a ten tylko powiększył swój uśmiech. -Chodźmy na pomost, nikogo tam nie przygna, jestem pewny!

-Ten pomost na uboczu? -zmarszczyła brwi Rose, a Malik pokiwał głową twierdząco. -Rzeczywiście nikt tam nigdy nie chodzi z tego co się orientuję.

-Myślicie, że przyjdą tam jacyś opiekunowie? -zapytał Ronnie spoglądając na każdego niepewnie.

-Nie powinni, mówiłam, że nikt tam nie chodzi. To praktycznie nie jest teren obozu -stwierdziła Rose, a ten tylko przygryzł wargę zamyślony.

-To dobrze, ponieważ możliwe, że mam ukryte w jednej torbie trochę magicznych butelek -zaśmiał się wesoło chłopak, a Zayn od razu podłapał temat, który niezmiernie mu się spodobał.

-Nie żebym coś mówił, ale zostały mi chyba jeden lub dwa wzmacniacze szczęścia -powiedział ciszej Zayn żeby przypadkiem nie usłyszał go jakiś opiekun lub ktoś kto może podkablować nas do starszych. To mogłoby mieć naprawdę złe skutki.

-Stary nie mów, że naprawdę przemyciłeś na obóz skręty -wymamrotał cicho Josh patrząc z niedowierzaniem na mojego chłopaka, a ten tylko się zaśmiał.

-Ledwo udało mi się jakoś przemycić w butelkach po wodzie mineralnej cokolwiek -dodał Ronnie poważnie. To był fakt, sprawdzali nas zanim wsiedliśmy do autobusów, ponieważ nie chcieli żeby jakieś niepożądane środki znalazły się w posiadaniu dzieci, ale nastolatkowie w tych czasach potrafią wymyślić różne rzeczy żeby tylko ominąć wszelkie kontrole. -Koleś jesteś moim królem.

-Wiesz, nie trudno jest przenieść coś tak małego. Po prostu miałem trochę szczęścia -zaśmiał się cicho chłopak i położył głowę na moim ramieniu. -Ale cokolwiek! Ważne, że to mam i możemy zrobić sobie schadzkę niedługo. Tylko wiecie żeby nie było podejrzanie.

-Najlepiej żeby nikt nie wiedział gdzie idziemy i żebyśmy poszli w odstępach czasu, pani R nie zwróci na to uwagi, bo będzie myślała, że nawet nie spędzamy czasu razem -wyszczerzyła się wesoło Amy, a wszyscy przytaknęli na jej pomysł, który był dość dobry, chociaż zawsze było ryzyko.

Najdziwniejszą rzeczą, która zmieniła się we mnie podczas tego obozu to prawdopodobnie większa przychylność do rzeczy, które są zabronione. Mogłem wpadać przez to w kłopoty i martwić się niesamowicie o to jakie będą konsekwencje, ale nadal powtarzałem to wszystko. Robiłem kolejną głupią rzecz, za którą obrywałem, ale nie przestawałem. Cóż, może to nie było czymś dobrym, ale chyba od tego właśnie jest młodość, żeby wszystkiego spróbować i uczyć się na swoich błędach.

-Dobra to wiecie tylko nie rzucajcie się w oczy żeby nic nie podejrzewali. Bez spiny. Ja i Ronnie przyniesiemy co on tam ma, Zayn i Liam przyniosą swój przydział, a reszta niech znajdzie jakąś colę czy coś, bo ja na pewno nie będę piła bez przepity -zarządziła Rose szybko, a wszyscy bez gadania zgodzili się na to.

Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach powoli zaczynaliśmy wychodzić. Oczywiście nie poszliśmy całą grupą tylko osobno. Chcieliśmy udawać, że wcale nie spędzimy tego dnia razem żeby jakiś opiekun nie przyczepił się do naszej, dość sporej, grupki. Tak więc ja i Zayn wyszliśmy jako drudzy ze względu, że musimy iść poszukać skarbów Malika, które schował gdzieś w swoich rzeczach, ale nie mógł sobie w tamtej chwili przypomnieć sobie gdzie.

Więc poszedłem z tym idiotą do domku, który nadal tonął w naszych ubraniach, ale niesamowicie nie chciało nam się tego sprzątać. Można też to zrzucić na brak czasu, ponieważ byliśmy zajęci innymi rzeczami, dużo przyjemniejszymi.

Zayn zupełnie nie patrząc na nic zabrał paczkę papierosów schowaną pod poduszką, a ja zmarszczyłem nos niezadowolony.

-Nie podoba mi się to, że palisz -powiedziałem prosto z mostu, ale spotkałem się tylko z głupim chichotem ze strony mulata. -Naprawdę nie chcę żeby mój chłopak miał raka płuc czy coś. Wolałbym go żywego.

-Nie dramatyzuj Liam, ograniczam się dla ciebie. Rzucę, ale dzisiaj ostatni dzień, więc proszę bez żadnych kwaśnych min, hm? -zbliżył się do mnie i splótł swoje ręce na moje szyi żeby po tym pocałować mnie bez żadnych skrupułów.

-Jesteś okropny, czekoladko -zachichotałem odsuwając się trochę, a ten zrobił tylko smutną minę, przez którą zaśmiałem się krótko. -Idź szukać swoich rozweselaczy, bo zaraz wszyscy tutaj wpadną z pretensjami, że nas jeszcze nie ma, a tego nie chcę.

-No dobrze, już idę, mamo -zaśmiał się Zayn i ruszył dalej przeszukiwać wszystkie zakamarki domku w poszukiwaniu upragnionych skrętów. Sam również zacząłem szukać. W zasadzie chciałem jak najszybciej wyrwać się z domku i spędzić miło czas ze wszystkimi.

Nagle w moją głowę uderzyła jakaś paczuszka. Po drugiej stronie pokoju usłyszałem śmiech Zayna i już wiedziałem, że to jego sprawka. Spojrzałem na ziemię, na której leżała czerwona paczuszka z prezerwatywą. Pokręciłem głową i rzuciłem nią w Malika. Tak się zaczęło, zupełnie jak wojna na jedzenie. W akompaniamencie śmiechów w powietrzu latały paczuszki z kondomami. Byliśmy jak jakieś głupie dzieci, ale najlepsze było kiedy jedna wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu ktoś akurat tamtędy przechodził.

-Boże, ludzie! Co tutaj tak dziko? -zaśmiał się męski głos, a Zayn doskoczył do okna jakby nie mógł udawać, że nic się nie zdarzyło. Musiał porobić sobie żarty z kimś kto szedł.

-Siema Matt! Weź mi podaj, bo rzuciłem za mocno i nam wypadło -powiedział Zayn wychylając się przez okno zdecydowanie za bardzo by było to bezpieczne, ale wolałem się nawet nie odzywać.

-Widzę, że tam nieźle się bawicie -zaśmiał się chłopak, a Malik machnął ręką jakby chciał potwierdzić słowa chłopaka, który oberwał od nas z kondoma. Cóż, brzmiało to co najmniej okropnie dwuznacznie, ale kogo to obchodzi? -Masz stary i wiesz, nie szalejcie tak, Richardson jest w pobliżu.

Wtedy parsknąłem śmiechem, ponieważ, o ironio, same gumki dostaliśmy od tej nawiedzonej kobiety, ale przecież nie mogliśmy nikomu powiedzieć. W zasadzie zawdzięczałem jej swoją ostatnią noc, która szczerze powiedziawszy była naprawdę świetna.

-Dzięki za ostrzeżenie Matt, będziemy uważać. Wolałbym żeby ta kobieta nie wpadła mi tutaj do domku bez zapowiedzi. Wiesz jak jest, byłaby później niezła afera -zaśmiał się Zayn czarująco. Wymienił jeszcze kilka słów z tym całym Mattem po czym zamknął okno dla bezpieczeństwa i rzucił we mnie paczuszką, której już nie miałem zamiaru odrzucać, bo naprawdę powinniśmy zająć się szukaniem jointów.

Zawsze jednak zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, że Zayn zdawał się znać każdego na tym obozie. Nawiązywał kontakt z każdym, nawet tymi młodszymi od nas. Był jak lep na muchy, wszyscy do niego lgnęli. Był towarzyski to prawda i był zabawny, nie brakowało mu charyzmy. Jednak nadal nie mogłem zrozumieć jak jedna osoba może znać imiona tak wielu obcych ludzi, z którymi pewnie nawet wiele nie rozmawiał. To była magiczna sztuczka.

-Mam! -zawołał wesoło Zayn potrząsając pudełkiem po papierosach, w którym znajdowały się dwa białe zwiniątka, których poszukiwaliśmy. Chłopak wyciągnął jednego, a ja się zaśmiałem.

-Oczywiście, dlaczego się dziwię, że ma to na sobie serduszka -skomentowałem widząc blado różową bibułkę z czerwonymi serduszkami.

-Drugie jest z mini ananasami -posłał mi rozkoszny uśmiech. -Lubię, kiedy moje rzeczy są słodkie i urocze, przeszkadza ci to?

-Ani trochę -zaśmiałem się pod nosem i podszedłem do niego po czym zabrałem z jego rąk pudełko i skręta. Spakowałem wszystko do mojej kieszeni. -Możemy już iść, pewnie wszyscy już są przerażeni, że nas złapali.

-Zapewne tak, więc chodźmy, nie chcemy chyba przyprawić nikogo o zawał serca -zachichotał Zayn i tak po prostu złączył nasze usta. Zamruczał jak kot, kiedy oddałem pocałunek, a po moim kręgosłupie przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Ręka Malika jakimś cudem znalazła się w dole moich pleców. Jego smukłe palce zahaczyły o moje spodnie.

-Mieliśmy iść -stwierdziłem trochę rozbawiony takim obrotem spraw. -No dalej Zayn, wiem, że to miłe, ale chodźmy. Będziemy mieć jeszcze dużo czasu w przyszłości żeby robić takie rzeczy. Poza tym nadal chodzisz jak kaczka.

-Zamknij się, wcale nie chodzę dziwnie -zaczął się dąsać, ale prawda była taka, że chodził w trochę inny sposób niż zazwyczaj, ale nie chciał się przyznać, że cokolwiek odczuwał. To było takie urocze. -Chodźmy już na ten pomost, tylko byś mnie zagadywał.

Oczywiście zwalić na mnie zawsze było prosto, ale nie byłem na niego przez to zły. Nadal to była najbardziej rozkoszna przytulanka na świecie i na dodatek tylko moja. Byłem cholernie samolubny jeśli chodziło o Zayna. Chciałem mieć go dla siebie w każdym znaczeniu.

Spokojnie ruszyliśmy w stronę wschodniej strony obozu. Szliśmy za rękę nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Byliśmy kompletnie wyluzowani i nadal uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha.

-Nie wiem o czym pan mówi! -usłyszałem nagle z oddali niezadowolony głos Rose i już wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mogło być zbyt kolorowo. -Czy pan mnie o coś oskarża?!

Staliśmy za plecami jednego z opiekunów, który natomiast kłócił się z Rose, która miała torbę na ramieniu. Zapewne w niej właśnie niosła zaopatrzenie, które przywiózł ze sobą Ronnie. Więc to nie wyglądało zbyt dobrze z naszej perspektywy. Zayn spojrzał na mnie i przygryzł wargę próbując wymyślić jakiś plan. Sam zacząłem główkować, ale nim zdążyłem pomyśleć Malik już szedł w stronę dwójki i opiekuna. Pociągnął mnie za sobą.

-Dzień dobry, jakiś problem? -zapytał Zayn posyłając do opiekuna swój firmowy uśmiech. Blondyn spojrzał na nas niepewnie, ale kiedy ja również uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie przestał uznawać nas za potencjalne zagrożenie.

-Nic się nie dzieje, po prostu pan nie chcę pozwolić mi iść się opalać -powiedziała niezadowolona Rose wczuwając się w sytuację. Musieliśmy improwizować i wykazać się najlepszą grą aktorską.

-A przyniosłaś tą wodę, o którą cię prosiłem? -spojrzałem na Zayna jak na idiotę. Przecież on nas autentycznie wkopie. -Niesamowicie chce mi się pić.

-Wodę możesz sobie zabrać ze stołówki, nadal są tam zgrzewki -poinformował opiekun.

-Tak, tak. Wiem o tym, ale Rosie była na tyle kochana żeby przynieść mi trochę wody, bo akurat musiałem skoczyć do pokoju żeby trochę się spakować, bo chciałem spędzić więcej czasu z przyjaciółmi -wytłumaczył mulat uśmiechając się tak bardzo niewinnie, że sam zaraz bym uwierzył w tą głupią historyjkę.

-Nie można się wysługiwać dziewczynami -powiedział mężczyzna, a Zayn westchnął smutno.

-Nic się nie stało, przecież to nic wielkiego, że wzięłam trochę więcej butelek dla innych przy okazji. Mogę już iść, proszę? Chciałabym złapać jeszcze ostatnie promienie słońca zanim wyjedziemy -westchnęła dziewczyna, a opiekun pokiwał głową już chcąc nas puścić, kiedy zobaczył z przedniej kieszeni moich spodni lekki zarys pudełka.

-A to co? -zapytał patrząc na mnie wymownie. Poczułem jak moja klatka piersiowa się zaciska. Moje żebra zaczęły miażdżyć moje płuca, a serce zaczęło pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Na moją twarz wpłynęły lekkie rumieńce.

Zayn zaczął zgniatać moją dłoń przerażony. Ronnie i Rose zbledli i wyglądali w tej chwili jakby ktoś wysysał z nich życie.

-Co? Nic -wzruszyłem ramionami starając się brzmiąc jak najbardziej luzacko, ale jego uniesione brwi świadczyły, że ani trochę tego nie kupuje.

-No dalej, wyjmuj, co to takiego? -zapytał ponownie ciskając nieufnymi piorunami na wszystkie strony.

-Paczka -powiedziałem niewiele myśląc, a Zayn o mało nie zemdlał stojąc obok mnie i nie mógł już dłużej udawać uśmiechu, ponieważ to nie było w żadnym stopniu dobre dla nas. Byliśmy o krok od problemów, ale wtedy włożyłem rękę do kieszeni i w ciągu sekundy większość stresu odpłynęła z mojego ciała.

-Paczka papierosów? No ładnie. Zapewne wszyscy biorą w tym udział. Nie ujdzie wam to na sucho, a szczególnie wam -mężczyzna wskazał palcem na mnie i Zayna.

-Ale to tylko paczka kondomów -strzeliłem wyciągając z kieszeni jakieś jedno opakowanie, które musiało znaleźć się tam przypadkiem przez moją wojnę z Malikiem wcześniej. Zayn dostał nagłego ataku kaszlu, a Rose parsknęła śmiechem na cały obóz.

-Co do cholery? Po co.. -zaczął opiekun, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie zapewne, że ja i mulat stojący obok jesteśmy parą. -Nawet nie będę tego komentować, wiecie? Skąd wytrzasnęliście tutaj prezerwatywy?

-No od pani Richardson -odpowiedział za mnie Zayn szybko, za co dziękowałem Bogu, ponieważ nie wiem jaką głupotę mógłbym palnąć. -Dała nam ich trochę, może pan jej zapytać.

-Dlaczego moja szefowa miałaby dawać nastolatkom prezerwatywy? -zmrużył oczy nieufnie, ale i tak wiedziałem, że teraz jesteśmy na wygranej pozycji.

-A dlaczego miałaby tego nie robić? -odparł pewny siebie Zayn. -Lepiej chyba dać niż zabrać, prawda?

-Dobrze dzieciaki, lepiej już idźcie się opalać i rączki przy sobie -zwrócił się ponownie do naszej dwójki. Po tym odszedł zostawiając nas samych sobie. Cały strach spłynął po mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody i już dochodziłem do siebie.

-Napędziłeś nam stracha Liam! -powiedział Ronnie cicho, a ja wziąłem głęboki oddech żeby trochę się pobudzić. -Dobrze z tego wymknęliście. Już widzę jakby zareagowała Richardson!

-Bogu dzięki, że używacie kondomów chłopcy, inaczej bylibyśmy w czarnej dupie, a moi rodzice już nigdy więcej by mnie nie puścili na żaden obóz! -Rose przytuliła nas lekko i zaśmialiśmy się. -Dobra, a teraz chodźmy już, bo co jak co, ale nie mam ochoty na kolejne konfrontacje z opiekunami.

-Pani R nas uratowała -wyszeptał na moje ucho Zayn i zachichotaliśmy. Pocałował mnie delikatnie w policzek i powiedział jeszcze jaki dumny ze mnie jest, że ich uratowałem.

Spokojnie doszliśmy wspólnie do pomostu gdzie siedzieli pozostali i grzali się w cieplutkim porannym słońcu. Na początek Rose zaczęła opowiadać wszystkim historię o tym jak zatrzymał nas opiekun i co się działo. Oczywiście nie mogła pominąć żadnego szczegółu. Wszyscy śmiali się jak dzieci specjalnej troski, a ja myślałem tylko o tym, jak bardzo będę tęsknić za takimi beztroskimi dniami.

Po około godzinie zaczynało robić się nieco bardziej gorąco, więc oczywiście Zayn puszczając oczko kazał mi zdjąć koszulkę, a ja zaśmiałem się na to. Sam mulat pozbył się swojej już wcześniej i eksponował swoje ciało pokryte w wielu miejscach malinkami, które mieszały się z siniakami powstałymi podczas bójki.

-Payne robi striptiz!! -zawołał Malik, kiedy tylko podciągnąłem swoją koszulkę do góry. Zacząłem się śmiać, dziewczyny gwizdać, a chłopaki skandować moje imię.

-Nie ma nic za darmo -odpowiedziałem w żartach. -Jeśli ktoś chce zobaczyć więcej to płaci sto dolców!

-Heej! Ja nie muszę, prawda? -wyszczerzył się słodko Zayn w moją stronę, a ja odpowiedziałem mu tym samym.

-Oczywiście, że nie! Ty musisz zapłacić dwieście -zamrugałem do niego jak jakaś kobieta z reklamy proszku do prania, której plama z ulubionej sukienki zniknęła. Chłopak wydął wargę niezadowolony, ale posłałem mu tylko całusa.

-Zayn, masz niezłe pazurki, wiesz? -zaśmiała się rozbawiona Amy. -Mam na myśli bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ostre.

-Wiesz jakoś nie bardzo -stwierdził przyglądając się swojej lewej dłoni. -Raczej wyglądają jakbym je spiłował.

-Ciekawe dlaczego! -dorzuciła Angela, która wymieniła z pozostałymi dziewczynami porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Wszystkie leżały i opalały się w blasku słońca.

-No własnie, ciekawe -zachichotała Georgia i znowu spojrzały na mnie wymownie. To było jakieś dziwne.

-O co chodzi? -zapytał Zayn przechylając głowę na bok nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować na to co się właśnie dzieje. Sam byłem niezwykle zdezorientowany. Reszta chłopaków też spojrzała na dziewczyny i wtedy Josh zagwizdał. -Hej, ktoś coś może wyjaśni?

-Koleś nie dziwię się, że masz spiłowane paznokcie -stwierdził Nate, a ja odwróciłem się tym razem w stronę cienia gdzie siedzieli chłopcy i popijali sobie z butelek. Wtedy Zayn wciągnął powietrze.

Spojrzałem na niego żeby upewnić się czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale ten tylko położył dłoń na swoim ustach. Wtedy pomyślałem, że coś jest nie tak i to bardzo nie tak. Trochę ogarnął mnie strach, ponieważ nie wiedziałem co takiego mogli oni zobaczyć.

-Liam, o Allahu. Przepraszam cię, nie chciałem ci tego zrobić kochanie. Naprawdę nie chciałem ci nic zrobić, nawet nie pamiętam żebym ci to zrobił. Rano tego nie miałeś -powiedział przerażony Zayn. Wyczułem w jego głosie wielki smutek i poczucie winy.

-Ale co takiego mi zrobiłeś Zee? Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz, czuję się dobrze -odpowiedziałem chcąc go uspokoić, ale ten nadal panikował. -Wszystko w porządku ze mną, Zayn.

-Ale twoje plecy -przygryzł wargę nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć.

-Co nie tak z moimi plecami? -uniosłem pytająco brew, a Ronnie zaczął się śmiać jak skończony idiota.

-Koleś, twój chłopak lubi cię drapać z tego co widzę, ale każdy ma tam jakieś swoje własne fetysze, więc ja nie oceniam -zaśmiał się Josh, a ja spojrzałem na Malika z wielkimi oczami.

-Zayn, naprawdę? -zapytałem, a ten niepewnie pokiwał swoją głową, zupełnie jakby się bał, że zaraz zrobię mu o to awanturę, ale tylko zaśmiałem się. -No popatrz, nawet nie poczułem. Serio, nie martw się, nie umieram, nawet nie boli.

-Ale.. Przepraszam misiu, nie chciałem cię zranić -zaczął znowu gorączkowo się tłumaczyć, ale nie chciałem nawet tego słuchać, więc przymknąłem go pocałunkiem.

-Wszystko ze mną dobrze, nie panikuj -zaśmiałem się, a ten rozluźnił się nieco bardziej, ale nadal był trochę w szoku.

-Dobra, ale muszę się napić, bo zaraz wyjdę z siebie -wymamrotał i wyciągnął ręce w stronę chłopaków, którzy od razu rzucili mu jedną butelkę. Złapał ją bez problemu i szybko odkręcił. Wziął dużego łyka, a ja ze śmiechem zabrałem od niego procentowy napój i sam się napiłem lekko się krzywiąc na smak. Po moim gardle rozprzestrzeniło się miłe ciepło, a ja przysunąłem się do Zayna i objąłem go swoim ramieniem. Dałem mu całusa w bok głowy.

-Nie martw się, możesz mnie drapać ile chcesz -zachichotałem, a wszyscy wokół wybuchnęli nadzwyczaj głośnym śmiechem. -Nie przejmuj się nimi, możesz mnie drapać kotku.

-Czy to może być bardziej upokarzające? Może lepiej zapalimy, bo jeszcze wparuje tutaj jakiś opiekun i będzie koniec zabawy -zaczął Malik, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szerzej na próbę zmiany tematu przez mojego chłopaka.

-To jest bezpieczne? Myślicie, że nikt nie pozna po nas, że paliliśmy zioło? -zapytała niepewnie Rose, a ja westchnąłem, rzeczywiście było również ryzyko, że zaczniemy robić coś głupiego.

-Nie, poza tym będzie zabawnie, nie pękajcie dziewczyny. Ja i Liam paliliśmy jednego skręta na dwóch i jakoś żyjemy -zaśmiał się Zayn, a te nabrały przez to trochę pewności siebie. Wstały ze swoich ręczników i w strojach kąpielowych ruszyły do nas.

Wyjąłem z kieszeni pudełko, w którym znajdowały się jointy.

-Więc mówisz, że paliliście razem? Nikt was nie złapał? -spojrzała na nas Georgia pytająco, a ja posłałem jej uspokajający uśmiech.

-Nic się nie stało. Tańczyliśmy sobie i tyle -odpowiedziałem szczerze, ponieważ taka była prawda. Nie pamiętałem nic więcej tylko nasz taniec do wolnej muzyki. Po tym urwał mi się film, ale o tym nie musieli wiedzieć.

-Dobra dziewczyny, nic wam nie będzie! -powiedział Ronnie klaszcząc w dłonie wesoło i później pocierając je o siebie. Wyciągnąłem tego z ananasami, a Nate zaśmiał się na widok bibułki.

-Ej, cholera. Ma ktoś zapalniczkę? -zapytałem i momentalnie spojrzałem na Zayna, ponieważ brał ze sobą paczkę papierosów, więc musiał zabrać też zapalniczkę. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej nóż.

-Zayn, po co ci nóż?! -pisnęła Rose odsuwając się trochę.

-A no zabrałem go dzisiaj rano ze stołówki, nieważne -zaśmiał się posyłając mi krótkie spojrzenie. -Czekajcie.. Uh. Mam!

Wyciągnął zapalniczkę w czarnym kolorze i podał mi ją szybko nie chcąc tracić czasu. Ostatni raz tylko rozejrzeliśmy się po okolicy i zapaliłem końcówkę. Teraz była chwila prawdy, nie chciałem zapomnieć tego dnia, więc pociągnąłem jako pierwszy z przekonaniem, że to nie zmieni niczego w mojej głowie.

Później zaciągnął się Zayn i przekazał jointa chłopakom. Dziewczęta trochę się bały, ale w końcu również przekonały się do tego co robiliśmy i zaczęły się zaciągać. Amy zakaszlała przez dym, ale od razu wymamrotała, że żyje i nic jej nie jest. Na tak wiele osób jeden joint poleciał bardzo szybko, ale dziewczyny powiedziały, że chcą następnego, ponieważ nic nie czują.

-Poczekajcie chwilkę, wolę was nie narażać na utratę świadomości -odpowiedział Zayn z rozbawieniem na to, że chciały teraz palić i nie przestawać, a chwilę wcześniej bały się o swoje życie i zdrowie.

Wtedy zaczęliśmy pić. Dziewczyny powoli odpływały przez połączenie alkoholu i narkotyku, ale my, chłopcy, nadal nie odczuwaliśmy różnicy. Więc, kiedy po godzinie siedzenia, nabijania się z dziewczyn i robienia im głupich zdjęć postanowiliśmy odpalić skręta w serduszka.

Po jednej kolejce poczułem się trochę bardziej rozluźniony, ale nadal panowałem nad wszystkim i myślałem świadomie. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy przeszedłem na bezwstydne dzielenie się dymem z Zaynem i całowanie go przed wszystkimi. Możliwe, że byłem trochę za bardzo pewny siebie i nie przeszkadzali mi ludzie wokół, ale Zaynowi niesamowicie się to spodobało, więc i ja nie miałem nic przeciwko. Wdmuchiwaliśmy sobie nawzajem dym do gardeł i kończyliśmy na obściskiwaniu się.

Po kolejnej godzinie wszystko było wypite, więc dziewczyny postanowiły przepłukać butelki wodą z jeziora żeby nie pachniały tak bardzo alkoholem. Później każdą zgnietliśmy dokładnie i włożyliśmy do torby Rose, która miała je wyrzucić, kiedy wrócimy do domków. Ja z Zaynem siedzieliśmy ze stopami w wodzie i próbowaliśmy wydrapać w desce jakiś fajny cytat, ale nie mogliśmy tego zrobić, więc pozostaliśmy przy swoich imionach, które później Rose otoczyła serduszkiem. Każdy z nas wydrapał swoje imię i tak oto w ten sposób zniszczyliśmy pomost, który nie miał na sobie wcześniej ani jednej rysy pozostawionej przez ludzi. Zupełnie jakby nikt nigdy tutaj nie przychodził wcześniej. Albo może po prostu go odnowili przed wakacjami.

-Nigdy nas stąd nie zabiorą -powiedział Zayn chichocząc, a ja spojrzałem na niego rozbawiony. -No mam na myśli nasze imiona! Jejku, ale ty jesteś czasem nieogarnięty książę. To nic, nadal cię kocham.

Moje serce topiło się przez te słowa, a głowa całkowicie otrzeźwiała. Byłem najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem i nie zamieniłbym tego obozu na nic innego, za nic w świecie. Te uczucia, które poznałem, rzeczy, które przeżyłem i doświadczyłem. To wszystko było niczym najpiękniejszy sen, który zdawał się nie mieć końca.

Tylko koniec był bliżej niżeli mogłem się spodziewać.

Nie chciałem kończyć tego miłego posiedzenia, które trwało w najlepsze. Nasze ciała robiły się coraz bardziej czerwone od słońca i zaczynały trochę piec. Wszyscy skakali do wody bez żadnych zahamowań, nie zamierzali patrzeć czy to wszystko jest w ogóle bezpieczne, chcieli się bawić. Ale to tylko kilkoro zepsutych dzieciaków, jak ja czy Zayn. Wiedziałem dokładnie co nimi kierowało. Pragnienie wolności. Ponieważ niby jesteśmy wolni, ale zawsze ktoś decyduje co mamy robić. Właśnie dla tego uczucia większość nastolatków się buntuje. Dorośli udają, że nie mają pojęcia dlaczego się to dzieje, ale w głębi duszy pamiętają, kiedy sami chcieli posmakować wolności, chcieli szaleć i robić wszystko na przekór rodziców. Tak wygląda życie każdego z nas. To uczucie jest warte późniejszych problemów, ponieważ jest niezapomniane i daje mnóstwo szczęścia.

Około godziny piętnastej musieliśmy zacząć się powolutku zbierać. Nie chcieliśmy tego robić, nikt nie chciał takiego zakończenia. Jednak było ono coraz bliżej, a na dodatek nie mogliśmy go uniknąć.

Jednak ruszyliśmy w stronę centrum obozowiska z wielkimi uśmiechami. Może było to spowodowane tym, że jesteśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas wszyscy razem, a może to przez niespodzianki, które wypaliliśmy z zapasów Zayna. Nie byłem tego do końca pewien, ale nie miałem zamiaru długo się zastanawiać, ponieważ tak szybko jak rozdzieliliśmy się do swoich domków, aby dokończyć pakowanie, lub zacząć w moim przypadku, tak od razu Zayn puścił się biegiem w stronę rzędów drewnianych tymczasowych miejsc zamieszkania.

Dogoniłem go dopiero przy drzwiach, gdzie skradł mi krótki pocałunek. Nic nie mówiliśmy. Wiedzieliśmy co nadchodzi, ale żadne z nas nie potrafiło wyrazić słowami tego co siedziało wewnątrz naszych głów, myśli, serc. Weszliśmy do środka domku i od razu zaczęliśmy zbierać ubrania porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu.

Chciało mi się płakać przy układaniu kolejnej rzeczy podniesionej z ziemi. Nie wiedziałem co teraz się stanie, nie miałem bladego pojęcia czy cokolwiek zmieni się po moim powrocie do domu. Czy będę utrzymywał kontakt z Zaynem tak jak planowałem? A może po prostu o sobie zapomnimy i ruszymy przez swoje życie jakby zupełnie nic się nie wydarzyło.

W końcu co wydarzyło się na letnim obozie, zostaje na letnim obozie.

Tylko ja nie chciałem żeby to zdanie opisywało moją przyszłość. Chciałem żeby Zayn był ze mną nada, żebym mógł mówić mu codziennie dobranoc, jak bardzo go kocham i jak ważny jest dla mnie. Jednak nie mogłem mieć pewności, że to w ogóle się stanie. Dobrze wiedziałem jak kończą się takie wakacyjne związki, a internet to nie to samo co przytulenie lub pocałowanie tej drugiej osoby. Dwukropek i gwiazdka nie zastąpi dotyku.

-Liam -wymamrotał cicho mój chłopak, kiedy już powoli kończyliśmy pakowanie swoich rzeczy. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie. Bałem się, że powie w tej chwili coś co prawdopodobnie skończy naszą znajomość. -To głupie i naprawdę nie musisz się zgadzać, ale chciałbym czegoś.

-Czego? -zapytałem patrząc na niego przerażony. Teraz mógł powiedzieć wszystko. Zakończyć każdą więź, która nas łączyła. -Przerażasz mnie lekko. Nawet trochę bardziej.

-Nie! -zawołał trochę może zbyt gwałtownie. -Ja tylko chciałem..

-Zerwać ze mną? Nie zgadzam się -przerwałem mu, ponieważ nie było opcji żebym pozwolił mu zrobić coś takiego. Zrobiłby kolosalny błąd, a ja nie mógłbym spać po nocach.

-Co? Oszalałeś? Nie mam zamiaru z tobą zrywać, książę -Zayn momentalnie podszedł do mnie i położył swoje delikatne dłonie na moich policzkach. -Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby to zakończyć to ty, ponieważ ja nie mam zamiaru.

-Nie przestanę cię kochać, przecież wiesz -odpowiedziałem stykając ze sobą nasze czoła. Zamknąłem oczy czując się kompletnie nieprzygotowany na wyjazd. Nie chciałem nigdy się żegnać.

-Liam, czy to co mówisz, to, że mnie kochasz, czy to prawda? -zapytał niepewnie chłopak przejeżdżając kciukiem od moich ust przez cały policzek. Zaczął cofać swoje dłonie do tyłu wplątując je w moje włosy, żeby skończyć z nimi na moim karku.

-Tak, czekoladko. Kocham cię -powiedziałem otwierając oczy, żeby móc zobaczyć jego piękne czekoladowe tęczówki, które lśniły pięknie. -Kocham cię tak bardzo, aż dziwię się, że tak potrafię. Będę ci to powtarzał do końca naszego spokojnego życia w tęczowej sypialni, w której będziemy leżeć na jednym łóżku razem z naszymi wnukami i kotem.

-Kocham cię, jesteś moim maleńkim księciem -wyszeptał chłopak łącząc nasze usta w najpiękniejszym pocałunku, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Wypełniała nas miłość i piękne przeżycia, które nie chciały opuścić naszych umysłów. -Liam, ale w końcu nie zapytałem o tą jedną rzecz.

-No tak, zupełnie zapomniałem przez strach, że chcesz mnie zostawić czy coś -zachichotałem cicho, a chłopak stojący przede mną przygryzł wargę zawstydzony. -O co chodzi moja czekoladko?

-Mógłbym zabrać jakąś twoją koszulkę? To głupie, ale nie chcę mieć coś twojego ze sobą -wypowiedział cicho słowa, ale ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się rozczulony do granic możliwości. -Jakaś jedna rzecz, której nie będziesz potrzebował. Oddam ci ją, kiedy się spotkamy.

-Czekoladko, możesz zabrać nawet cały mój bagaż ze sobą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ważne żebyś tylko ty czuł się komfortowo -odpowiedziałem, a on pocałował mnie w policzek przy okazji łaskocząc długimi rzęsami. -Zabierz co tylko zechcesz.

-Nie wyobrażam sobie spać samemu w łóżku -jęknął Zayn niezadowolony. -Będę musiał sobie kupić misia. No nie patrz tak na mnie, przecież tylko mówię. Wspominałem, że cię kocham?

-Wróćmy do pakowania. Im szybciej się uwiniemy, tym więcej czasu ci zostanie na okazywanie tej swojej wielkiej miłości -dałem mu szybkiego całusa i zdjąłem jego ręce z siebie. Wróciłem do składania ubrań, a Zayn przeszedł do podkradania mi kilku rzeczy z kopek ułożonych ładnie na łóżku. Śmiałem się za każdym razem, kiedy to robił. Był takim rozkosznym chłopakiem, że brakowało mi słów.

Po jakiejś godzinie opróżniliśmy cały pokój, łazienkę i stanęliśmy przy drzwiach, wiedząc, że powinniśmy się stawić jak najszybciej na głównym placu. Stałem tak ramię w ramię z chłopakiem moich marzeń. Złapałem go za rękę, on splótł nasze palce i patrzyliśmy na zupełnie pusty domek, który po sobie zostawiamy. Ciężko było nam na duszach, że to się kończy, ale wiedziałem, że nie tylko ja tak bardzo to przeżywam.

-Czekoladko, jeszcze kiedyś będziemy wspominać domek czterdzieści trzy. Będziemy ciągle mówić "a pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy?" -Zayn zaśmiał się gorzko na moje słowa cudem panując nad emocjami.

-Nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie było zbyt dobre, nienawidziłeś mnie na początku -wypowiedział cichutko słowa, ale wszystko usłyszałem i uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie zadymionego pomieszczenia, które zobaczyłem w pierwszy dzień.

-Nie nienawidziłem cię, po prostu zrobiłeś tragiczne pierwsze wrażenie i nie wiedziałem, że jesteś moją bratnią duszą, wiesz jak jest -zaśmialiśmy się oboje, ale nadal w powietrzu unosiła się nutka smutku, która nie mogła nas opuścić i jestem pewien, że zmieni się ona w chmurę rozpaczy tuż po tym jak nasze drogi się rozjadą.

Nadal kurczowo trzymając swoje dłonie wyszliśmy i ostatni raz spojrzeliśmy na domek, w którym spędziliśmy ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Było to dla nas swego rodzaju torturą, ponieważ opuszczaliśmy miejsce, które sprawiało nam niezwykłe szczęście. Bolało jak cholera.

Jednak musieliśmy być silni dla siebie samych w tej chwili i iść dumnie na pożegnanie obozowiczów przez wszystkich pracowników. Oddaliśmy swoje bagaże do osobnych autokarów, które były już podstawione. To było naprawdę ciężkie, ale dawaliśmy sobie radę, musieliśmy. Nie na Green Hills kończy się świat, prawda?

Po kolacji, która była nadzwyczaj cicha, ponieważ nikt prawie nie krzyczał i nie śmiał się. Raczej smucili się, że muszą zostawić za sobą przyjaciół. To było okropne, widzieć, że wszyscy są smutni. To było jakieś cholerne, niepoważne przedstawienie, które dołowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Wcale nie byłem zadowolony.

Później po ponownych długich przemowach pani Richardson nadeszła godzina siódma wieczór, czyli za chwilę mieliśmy wsiąść do autokarów i odjechać do swoich domów. Wszędzie wokół ludzie wymieniali się numerami, adresami i prowadzili jeszcze ostatnie rozmowy.

-Więc to chyba ten moment -powiedział niepewnie Zayn sięgając do mojej dłoni luźno zwisającej wzdłuż ciała. Było to porównywalne do dotyku anioła i nie chciałem, ale nie potrafiłem wytrzymać. Po moim policzku spłynęła łza. -Kto by pomyślał, że to ty pierwszy zaczniesz płakać? Bądź twardzielem, książę, masz podbite oko, wyglądasz groźnie.

-Zayn, ja obiecuję, że będę ciągle z tobą rozmawiać, znajdziemy sposób żeby spotkać się jeszcze w te wakacje, zobaczysz, że nam się uda -wypuściłem z siebie słowa, które działały na moje serce jak drzazgi, które niemiłosiernie kuły.

-Nie obiecuj, że będziesz dzwonił, dla mnie wystarczy, że obiecasz mi, że nigdy mnie nie zapomnisz -wymamrotał, a jego policzki same zaczęły się robić powoli mokre. -Pamiętaj, że cię kocham do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej, dobrze?

-Nie śmiałbym zapomnieć, czekoladko. Ty też nie możesz, rozumiemy się? Masz mnie jeszcze kiedyś zabrać na paradę równości -puściłem jego dłoń i po prostu go przytuliłem najmocniej jak potrafiłem, a on z równie wielką siłą oddał uścisk.

Nie było żadnych fajerwerków ani motylków w brzuchu w tej chwili. Co najwyżej dwóch ryczących, jak dziesięciolatki, chłopaków. Niesamowitym jest to, że coś takiego w ogóle coś tak niezwykłego mogło przydarzyć się mnie, zwykłemu chłopakowi, który nie zasługuje na kochanie.

-Nienawidzę mojego domu, zostańmy tutaj na zawsze -poprosił Zayn szlochając w koszulkę, która w zasadzie była jego, ale nie przejmowałem się, że ją zabieram, na pewno by się zgodził, gdybym tylko zapytał.

-Chciałbym skarbie, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ale wiesz, że musisz mi dać jeszcze swój numer, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru w domu opamiętać się, że nawet nie mam pojęcia o tym jak się z tobą skontaktować. Nie popełnimy takiego błędu -zaśmiałem się, a Malik razem ze mną. Wiedziałem, że byliśmy w stanie w ogóle zapomnieć o czymś tak prostym. -O ile będziesz chciał dać mi jakieś namiary na twoją skromną osobę.

-Oczywiście, że dam ci swój numer, jesteś moim chłopakiem i kocham cię, mały idioto -odsunął się lekko i pocałował mój nos. Zmarszczyłem nos udając, ze mi się nie podobało, więc dał mi całusa w usta. -Kocham cię, będę ci to powtarzał przez cały czas, dobrze?

-A ja tobie! Kocham cię -zaśmialiśmy się wspólnie po raz kolejny. Dobrze, że potrafiliśmy znaleźć jakiekolwiek szczęście w tym momencie, ponieważ potrzebowaliśmy go najbardziej.

Wpisaliśmy swoje numery do telefonów i rozbrzmiały głosy opiekunów, które nakazywały powoli pakować się do autobusów. Odciągałem to jak tylko mogłem.

To był najgorszy moment, ponieważ musiałem odchodzić, nie mogliśmy dłużej stać i zapewniać, że wszystko się ułoży, ponieważ musiałem odjeżdżać i powrócić do swojego życia, które zapewne teraz będzie opierało się głównie na myśleniu o moim chłopaku, pisaniu z nim, rozmawianiu i kochaniu na odległość.

Nie wiedziałem co mogę jeszcze powiedzieć, więc pocałowałem namiętnie chłopaka.

-Żeg.. -nie dane było mi dokończyć tego co chciałem.

-Nie mów żegnaj, ponieważ to mówią ludzie, którzy odchodzą na zawsze -powiedział pociągając nosem. Otarłem mokre policzki chłopaka i posłałem mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

-Więc nie myśl o tym jak o ostatnim spotkaniu. Nasze drogi skrzyżują się tak czy inaczej. Bratnie dusze zawsze się znajdą, a na tę chwilę mówię do zobaczenia, kocham cię najmocniej na świecie, jesteś moją czekoladką. Kiedy przyjechałem do Green Hills byłem zły na cały świat, że muszę tutaj być i marnować dwa tygodnie na obóz, który koniec końców okazał się być najlepszą rzeczą w moim życiu. Dziękuję ci za każdy moment, który z tobą spędziłem, najlepszą noc na świecie i zepsucie mnie do szpiku kości. Jesteś najwspanialszy -mój wywód zakończył niestety opiekun, który powiedział, że muszę już wsiadać, ponieważ autobus już odjeżdża.

-Żałujesz tego? -zapytał nagle Zayn, a ja wstrzymałem oddech.

-Oszalałeś? Gdybym żałował tych ostatnich czternastu dni byłbym idiotą. Nie byłbym w stanie żałować czegoś co dawało mi bezgraniczne szczęście -wypowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, ale niestety to był ten moment, kiedy musieliśmy naprawdę się rozejść.

-Do zobaczenia, książę -powiedział, kiedy już szedłem do wejścia w autobusie. W ostatniej chwili odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na zapłakanego chłopaka, który stał i patrzył jak odchodzę.

-Nie zapominaj o mnie! -zawołałem głośno zwracając uwagę kilku osób, ale szybko wpadłem do autokaru wyszukując znajomej twarzy.

Angela pomachała mi z tylnej części autobusu, a ja momentalnie ruszyłem w tamtą stronę. Położyłem plecak i wepchnąłem się na miejsce koło okna. Spojrzałem na Zayna, który od razu pomachał mi.

Powiedziałem bezgłośne "kocham cię", a on położył dłoń na swoim sercu. Jego smutna mina skłoniła mnie do przyciśnięcia twarzy do okna i wysyłania mu buziaków, przez co przynajmniej uśmiechał się zawstydzony i rozbawiony. Gapiliśmy się tak na siebie dopóki nie sprawdzono listy i autokar nie ruszył. Wtedy wiedziałem, że zacznę płakać. Nie mogłem wytrzymać tego natłoku. Widziałem jak Zayn kucnął załamany, ponieważ zapewne nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, zupełnie jak ja. Rozstawaliśmy się na Bóg wie ile. Mogliśmy się już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

-Nie bądź smutny, Liam. Darzycie się tak wielkim uczuciem, że nic ani nikt was nie powstrzyma przed ponownym spotkaniem, będziecie żyć długo i szczęśliwie, zobaczysz! Wspomnisz jeszcze moje słowa, a teraz proszę uśmiech i nie płacz -Angela siedząca obok mnie przytuliła mnie mocno, a ja dopiero po paru minutach się uspokoiłem na tyle żeby przestać płakać. -Będzie wszystko dobrze między wami. Pojedziesz do domu, opowiesz wszystkim jak wielkim szczęściarzem jesteś i znalazłeś najbardziej gorącego, słodkiego, uroczego i inteligentnego chłopaka, a każda osoba na twojej drodze będzie zazdrościła ci Zayna. Będą wprost usychać z zazdrości, że taki masz takiego seksownego mężczyznę, który będzie cię kochał bez względu na wszystko.

-Mam nadzieję, że tak właśnie będzie. Boję się, że to wszystko stanie się jednym wielkim wspomnieniem, do którego będę wracał na starość i żałował, że zaprzepaściłem szansę na coś tak niesamowitego -odpowiedziałem dziewczynie, która tylko pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

-Przecież niczego nie zaprzepaścisz! Internet to nie to samo co spotkania na żywo, ale miłość to miłość. Potrafi przetrwać wszystko i będzie dzięki temu nawet mocniejsza, ponieważ będzie opierać się na wzajemnym zaufaniu. Zobaczysz, że skończycie razem w jakimś przytulnym mieszkanku z psem i dzieciaczkiem, którego zaadoptujecie. Stworzycie swój własny świat. W zasadzie już to zrobiliście, żyjecie we własnej czasoprzestrzeni.

-Obyś miała rację.

Nasz własny świat zatrzymał się w miejscu i byliśmy w nim razem, zakochani i szczęśliwi. Nie liczył się ogromny dystans. Wiedziałem, że to przetrwamy, ponieważ on znaczył dla mnie więcej niż wszystko.


End file.
